Rosario Ball Z Segunda Temporada
by droga39
Summary: Gohan Nuevamente Regresa con sus Aventuras en su Escuela Preparatoria La Academia Yokai que reitero que no es del todo normal junto a sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Second Season

Efecto de un vampiro

Ha sido un largo tiempo, pero vamos a volver a esto, ¿de acuerdo? Todos

No hay cambios en el terreno que sea, pero me sentí hay algunas partes

que necesitan ser escritas / cambiado y más diálogo que tenía que ser

añadido.

En esencia, si has llegado hasta aquí, no necesita preocuparse por

la relectura (a menos que quieras).

"Gohan ..."

"Gohan-kun ..."

Gohan puso sus ojos en el lindo de pelo rosa de vampiros que se veía muy

feliz.

"Gohan-kun, ¿me amas?" -preguntó ella adorable.

Gohan se sonrojó. "I-" balbuceó. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes

sabiendo que su no es razón para retenerlo.

"¡Sí! Que hago!"

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver la otra Moka en su lugar y

sonriendo, divertida, aparentemente.

"... Bueno, después de todo ... tú eres el que quiero!" ella respondió

que sus colmillos crecieron, listo para tomar.

"¡Ah!" Gohan le gritó que se despertó en su cama en un sudor frío. Él

suspiró, aliviado de que era sólo un sueño. Él se sentía muy nerviosa de

todo el evento.

Gohan miró a su lado y luego se puso rojo cuando vio a Moka para dormir

con él en la cama. No parece que ella iba a clase y en lugar de dormir

con Gohan todo el tiempo.

"Gohan-kun ..." Ella gimió, mientras ella se volvió y agarró a las

piernas. Gohan se estremeció ligeramente. Sabía que tenía que levantarse.

"Um ... Moka-san, tengo que levantarme", dijo Gohan mientras se movía un

poco de Moka.

Bostezó, pero no se parecía a él la había despertado. De repente, Moka

sacó Gohan hacia abajo y se envolvió alrededor de su espalda.

"Gohan-kun ..." Ella gimió de nuevo.

Gohan se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir sus pechos en la espalda. Tenía

que alejarse de Moka, pero parecía que tenía el sueño pesado o más bien

ella estaba en un sueño que no quería irse.

"Ohayo todo el mundo!" Kurumu gritó cuando ella irrumpió en la

habitación, kurumu , yukari y todos saltaron de la intrusión. Gohan

se sintió aliviado cuando.

"Mira lo que hizo que el aire de cabeza!" Yukari acusado como todos en

la sala se quejó.

Kurumu ignorado la bruja y se dirigió hacia el hombre con lágrimas en

los ojos."Oh, Gohan! Estaba tan preocupada por ti! Nunca nos deja así

de nuevo ¡Oh mi dulce ... dulce único destinado!" Kurumu lloró cuando

comenzó a ahogar a gohan con sus grandes pechos.

En su lecho, él comenzó

A agitar los brazos como que estaba perdiendo oxígeno. No puedo

respirar!pensó en pánico.

"Lo estás matando!" Yukari señaló que ella agitó su varita. Una sartén

grande apareció por encima de Kurumu y golpeó en la cabeza.

Kurumu, sin embargo, no se inmutó, pero que aflojar a gohan. Ella

chilló felizmente mientras abrazaba a gohan a pesar de una sartén en

la cabeza.

Moka había finalmente se despertó, pero quedó sin aliento al darse

cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormido en su cama. Se levantó de la

cama rápidamente y se ruborizó.

"Gomen Gohan! II no tenía la intención de estar tan cerca de ti ...-"

balbuceó.

Gohan se rió entre dientes. "Está bien Moka-san. No hay necesidad de

disculparse."

Moka feliz suspiró, aliviado. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse preguntaba

si Gohan había oído en su sueño. Ella puso sus manos sobre su rostro en

embarrasement.

Por supuesto, Gohan tenía la sospecha de que el vampiro se siente

atraída por él, pero él no quería asumir nada todavía. No podía negar su

atracción por ella sin embargo. De cualquier manera, el problema era

Gohan no sabía la forma de proceder con tal situación. Él nunca tuvo que

lidiar con la confesión o niñas. Es, definitivamente, algo que su madre

o su padre nunca le habló de muchas ía el único que fue capaz de Procede

sin previo aviso fue otra personalidad de Moka y que por sí mismo, hizo

Gohan un poco incómodo.

Gohan recuperó el aliento después de haber sido

bloqueado por Kurumu. Se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que se recuperó

teniendo en cuenta que sólo había sido un día desde la pelea con Kuyou.

. Gohan

sin duda se sintió aliviado de que su amiga había vivido desde que él no

estaba seguro de cómo podría haber manejado a sí mismo sabiendo que no

podía salvar a su amiga

Gohan sonrió alegremente. " ... no vamos a tener que lidiar

con la Policía estudiante más".

kurumu suspiró, aliviado. "Eso es bueno para escuchar ..."

Moka miró a Gohan con la incertidumbre. No estaba segura de si era bueno

tener algo importante como una transferencia de la sangre de él. Gohan

simplemente negó con la cabeza dando a entender a ella que es lo mejor.

Kurumu y Yukari también entendió el mensaje y decidió que era

probablemente lo mejor, después de todo,

"¡Espera! ¿Ustedes ... um ... saben que soy-"

"...mitad Humano?" Kurumu preguntó. Ella lo abrazó, pero a diferencia de

antes suave."Sí, todos sabemos ... y no me importa si gohan es mitad humano!

Tú eres mi único destinado!"

"Kurumu-chan ..." gohan, dijo, sorprendido. Pensó que en realidad iba

a perder todos sus amigos, pero aquí todavía estaba de pie junto a él.

"Arigato a todos ..." gohan dio las gracias.

Un rumor se ha extendido rápidamente a lo largo estudiantes y profesores

en la escuela. Se trataba de que acabó con el líder de la Policía de

Estudiantes infame. Su era una gran incertidumbre en torno a la escuela

debido a la cantidad de personas que habían participado ya sea o no.

Las grandes personas eran Gohan, o Moka. A todos, parecía

que Gohan era el mejor supuesto, debido a su gran reputación en la

escuela como el matón de combate.

Gohan finalmente dejó fuera de la habitación de la muy

felices se dan cuenta susurros entre los estudiantes, ya que pasó de largo.

De repente, el estómago se quejó de Gohan.

Gohan se frotó la cabeza en embarrasment. "Gomen! Creo que voy a tener

que ir a la cafetería por un rato!"

"¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con la clase?" Moka preguntó, sorprendida.

Gohan pensado y se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes! Nekonome-sensei

debe entender! No creo que voy a sobrevivir por más tiempo, si yo no

como ahora!"

Dejó gohan mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo hacia la cafetería.

Moka suspiró. Caray, su mayor enemigo debe ser su estómago ...

Moka estaba a punto de continuar cuando se topó con un estudiante ...

un estudiante de gran tamaño. Él empezó a sudar profusamente mientras

vio a uno de los chicos de la mayoría de pulir en marcha que jamás haya

visto! El estudiante tenía un lugar físico de musculación, por no hablar

de un mentón más bien largo. Llevaba un peso libre con él mientras

trabajaba en sus bíceps.

"Usted debe ser la llamada Moka ... ¿en serio? Me sorprende que usted

es supuestamente una de las personas que haya intervenido en Kuyou ..."

"¿Yo? Espera, w-¿quién eres?" Moka pidió.

El estudiante muscular sonrió. "Mi nombre es Rikiishi Chopper No estoy

a cargo del Club de Lucha Pro!"

Moka tragó saliva cuando el hombre dejó caer el peso libre que

parecía estrellarse contra el suelo! Holy crap! Este tipo está loco!

"He estado esperando para derrotar a Kuyou mí mismo, pero luego lo tomó!

Te reto a una pelea!"

"L-Mira, yo no soy el tipo que te está buscando!" Moka comenzó a

mover los brazos.

Chopper sonrió. "Ah, sí? Entonces dime ¿quién es el que derrotó a Kuyou!"

Moka se estremeció. No podía decir que era su amigo. Aunque Gohan

podría derrotar a este tipo, no sería justo darle una pelea que no le

gustaría.

Mierda, ¿qué debo hacer? Moka pensaba.

"Um ..." Moka vaciló.

"Moka!" Kurumu llama como ella empezó a correr hacia élla

Chopper miró hacia la muchacha y soltó un gruñido.

"K-Kurumu-san!"

Kurumu vio la wresteler sonriendo y al instante supo que no le gusta.

Ella agarró la mano de Moka y tiró de él de inmediato.

"Vamos Akashiya Moka, nuestro profesor se preguntaba dónde y Gohan son! La

clase hizo una gran fiesta!" los súcubo explicó y luego miró a su

alrededor, haciendo caso omiso de que el luchador musculoso, "¿Dónde

está Gohan por el camino? ¿no es así contigo?"

Chopper apretó los dientes con furia. "Celebración ¿eh? ¿Me estás

tomando por tonto, Moka!"

Moka se asusto al ver que el brazo se extienden masivamente

Choppers y caer a la pareja. Hubiera estado bien si Kurumu no había

dicho nada acerca de una 'celebración'.

"¡Cuidado!" Moka advirtió mientras ponía a la súcubo a salvo

salió de la manera antes de que el brazo se estrelló contra el suelo.

Los azulejos se dividieron en frente de ellos por la fuerza del brazo del

luchador.

"Wah!" Kurumu gritó, pero rápidamente se transforma en un grito cuando

se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de moka . Rápidamente se sacó de

élla cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una situación peligrosa.

"Vamos a pasar!" Moka llama como alla jal del brazo de Kurumu y

comenzó a huir del wrester profesional.

El luchador gruñó en respuesta a la falta de Moka. Él miró a las chicas en

marcha y apretó los puños .. "No creo que se pueda tratar de escapar de

mí! Si eres una verdadera yokai S CLASS Vampire, ven a mí y pelea, cobarde!"

Gohan feliz comió como platos cada vez más comenzó a acumularse delante

de él. La señora del almuerzo se sorprendió con la cantidad de este

estudiante era capaz de comer! Ella sabía que los monstruos tenía un

gran apetito, pero esto ... era un poco demasiado.

"U-eh ... que usted está comiendo un montón de muy señor alimentos para

consumo humano, tal vez algo de comida monstruo podría satisfacer?"

-preguntó ella a sabiendas de que no habrá inventario de más de

alimentos para consumo humano si se mantienen.

Gohan recordaba haber visto a algunos alumnos de comer sopa de ojo y de

inmediato cayó enfermo. No había manera de que se iba a comer ese tipo

de comida. "N-no, gracias eso es extraño," rechazo Gohan, siento menos

hambre ahora.

Empezó a terminar su comida restante, cuando de repente sintió un

disturbio. Se veía como Kurumu y Moka se encontraban en problemas!

Aquí vamos de nuevo ... Gohan suspiró.

"Gracias por la señora comida! Voy a pagar de nuevo más tarde!" le di

las gracias y salió corriendo de la puerta de la cafetería.

"W-espera!" La señora de la cafetería, dijo al ver la cantidad de

limpieza que tenía que hacer. Ella bajó la cabeza. "No me gusta este

trabajo ..."

Moka apareció corriendo con la súcubo justo antes de la puerta de la cafetería para que

Gohan se sorprendiera de por que corrian.

Será sobre la celebración del salón de clases hasta que salió corriendo

de la abrió la boca, sorprendido por la repentina explosión, pero

rápidamente recuperó la compostura al ver que la media saiyan se puso serio.

"Gohan! ¿Por qué se ejecuta?" -preguntó ella intentó seguir Gohan.

"Kurumu y Moka está en problemas! " Gohan explicó, sin

mirar atrás

Kurumu y Moka corrió por los pasillos de la escuela, ya que trató de

alejarse de la wrester profesional

, sin embargo, su no había

profesores en los pasillos!

Moka se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás para ver si el wrester los

perseguía, y para su horror, que era y no se veía nada contento. "Yo-Yo

no creo que pueda si esto sigue así!"

De repente, Moka decide hacer un giro rápido en el patio de la

escuela, con la esperanza de que tendrían más espacio para escapar de la

wrester. Para su decepción, sin embargo, estaban en un lote cerrado

lleno de tubos de construcción y el metal.

"¡Ja! No puedes escapar de mí ahora!" Chopper gritó como él irrumpió por

la puerta del patio trasero, rompiéndolo.

Moka y Kurumu rápidamente hacia atrás al ver cómo su no había manera

de escapar de "L-Mira, no tiene por qué haber ninguna lucha!"Moka, dijo.

"¡Sí! Dejarnos en paz!" Kurumu gritó. Ella rápidamente sus

alas negras brotaron de su espalda, mientras que las uñas se hicieron

más largas y más cortante. Ella se puso delante , a la defensiva.

Chopper gruñó. "No te metas en mi camino, muchacha! Akashiya Moka robó mi

pelea con Kuyou y ahora que va a pagar por ello! Permítame que le

muestre mi verdadera forma!"

Tenía la camisa desgarrada cuando empezó a crecer. Sus mandíbulas se

hizo más ancha que permite a los dientes para crecer más nítida, pero un

poco torcida. Gritó como finalmente terminó transformando, revealng a sí

mismo como un troll.

"Ahora que me muestres tu verdadera forma!" -preguntó en un tono mucho

más duro.

Kurumu se mantuvo firme y entrecerró los ojos un poco. No estaba segura

de si ella podría asumir un troll, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ella no

iba a dejar a su amiga moka herida otra vez!

"Hola ..."

Moka ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio Kurumu mirando sobre su

hombro para sonreír a él. "No te preocupes,Moka ... Yo peleare

... No voy a dejar que nadie hace daño nunca más ..." -le aseguró.

"MUY BIEN! aplastare a las dos!" Chopper gritó mientras cargaba a la

pareja con su uno de sus puños levantados en el aire. Kurumu gruñó y se

mueve rápidamente hacia Moka fuera del camino con sus alas para que

no tendría que resultar herida.

Moka jadeó cuando se deslizó por el suelo del ala de Kurumu. Se las

arregló para mantener el equilibrio desde el aterrizaje en el suelo. Sus

ojos se abrieron con el miedo como Kurumu empezó a esquivar a un lado

del puño de Chopper, pero ella sin saberlo, no se dio cuenta que el

luchador es otra enorme mano listo para agarrarla.

Bu-Bump!

Moka se inclinó hacia adelante y rápidamente agarró el pecho. Trató

de gritar, pero nada salía de su boca. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba

sucediendo, pero cayó de rodillas, sensación de mareo.

"Hya!"

Antes de que nadie supiera, Gohan apareció a través de las puertas rotas,

e inmediatamente planto una patada en el lado del troll.

"Urgh!" el troll gruñó como la fuerza del media saiyan lo expulsó en

el aire y más lejos de comprender el súcubo.

Moka seguido, jadeando por correr, tirando de sus brazos a su cara.

El troll se fue chocando contra los tubos de metal que fueron varios por

la que se unen en un grupo. Las tuberías metálicas volaron por el aire y

el sonido del timbre que se hizo eco en todo el lote, rebotando de otros

grupos de tuberías.

Gohan miró a Kurumu. "¿Estás bien?" , preguntó.

Kurumu asintió con la cabeza y miró a su gusto para ver si su amante

estaba bien. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror como ella lo vio

agarrándose el pecho de dolor. "Moo-ka?"

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió al instante cuando sintió un emisor

desconoce la energía saiyan muy cerca. Gohan quería creer que podría

haber sido el troll, pero él sabía que no era cierto ya que centró sus

ojos en Moka

La vampira se puso de pie, ya no se agarraba el pecho y

definitivamente sin mirar como si estuviera en el dolor ya toda Su tez

se había vuelto profundamente semi dorada" igual que goku en su estado de Giji-Super Saiyan en la Pelicula Goku es un Super Saiyan

Kurumu ... volver", instó a Gohan, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Era esto

realmente Moka?

"Moka? W-¿qué pasa?" Kurumu preguntó con voz temblorosa. Moka

volvió a mirar con los ojos recién Kurumu color rojo cerde esmeralda. Frente a

Kurumu palideció y no podía dejar de retroceder un poco.

Moka?, Pensó.

De ninguna manera ... esto no puede ser Moka... a menos que ...

Gohan recordado cuando la Moka interior se le había extraido un poco de su

energia en él para salvar su vida. Lo más probable, se trataba de otro

resultado de que la sustracción.

Su era un accidente más grande que las tuberías de metal voló alrededor

de la zona. El troll gimió cuando él comenzó a sacudirse de las tuberías

que lo estaban cubriendo.

Una vez que se recuperó, apretó los dientes y gruñó a Gohan, "RAH!

Maldito seas ... debe ser el hombre que derrotó a Kuyou sin duda."

El troll se acercó a la media saiyan y gruñó con rabia. "Te voy a

mostrar todo el que es el más fuerte! Hiyaa!" él cargó con los puños listos.

Gohan se centró de nuevo en el troll y preparó su postura. Lo que estaba

pasando con su amigo tendría que esperar hasta que se aseguró de enseñar

a este monstruo de una lección.

Gohan se estremeció cuando la moka semi saiyan había entrado de repente en

frente de él rápidamente.

"Espera Moka! NO HACER-"

"Deja que me ocupe de esto Gohan", interrumpido en un tono feroz. Gohan

se sorprendió. Estudió cuidadosamente el hombre que estaba delante de él.

"Está bien ..." Gohan le respondió con cierta uncertaintly.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza que hizo que Moka se llenan de

preocupació-lo que es el pensamiento Gohan? Moka se esta transformando en…., ¿verdad?

"Voy a matar a todos!" el troll gritó ahora apunta su mirada a Moka.

Lanzó los puños y se conecta con el ser humano. Él sonrió

victoriosamente, pero fue de corta duración cuando se sentía increíble

resistencia. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio ala parar el puño con

su propia mano.

Kurumu, y Gohan estaban totalmente sin habla al ver a Gohan con

una nueva fuerza y de manera dorada.

Ahora, el troll tragó saliva mientras sentía que superar el miedo a su

cuerpo. Miró a los ojos de Moka y vio que eran de alguna manera

diferente. ¿Qué demonios ... cuando él consiguió de esta manera! Chopper

pensó con incredulidad.

Moka agarró el puño con todo su cuerpo y soltó un gruñido. El troll

fue demasiado paralizado por el miedo de ver incluso lo que iba a

suceder. Sintió que su cuerpo levantada del suelo.

"W-espera! Vamos a hablar de esto durante un minuto-" el troll se

inició, pero Moka no escuchó lo que él comenzó a girar él.

"¡Ja!" Moka gritó mientras tiraba el troll grande en el aire ya

través de la escuela.

"¡Aaah!" el troll gritó en el terror a su paso en altura. Sus gritos se

diluyó a medida que se fue más lejos en la distancia.

Con eso, Moka finalmente desmayado al suelo. Gohan rápidamente

corrió hacia élla con la preocupación que el aura dorada que había estado

emitiendo desaparecio.

"Moka" Gohan la llamo y lo sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo. Ella se

estremeció un poco, un poco asustada de que el cambio repentino con Moka.

Ella miró a Gohan con preocupación. "¿Q-qué le pasa a mi amor?"

-preguntó ella con la esperanza que ella sabría la respuesta.

Gohan se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. "Tengo una corazonada ... pero vamos

a llevarte primero con la enfermera."

Gohan se sentó al lado de la cama Moka con sus manos entre las

suyas. Ella pensó que cuando ella vio que sus ojos verdes y una nueva aura semi dorada le gustaba todo. Su dulce, amable Moka suave, repentinamente,

volviéndose así sin retirar el rosario

que ... negativo.

puede convertirse en un vampiro oscuro y fuerte que asustó profundamente.

Yukari también estaba en la presencia de todo el mundo y ella era tan

preocupados sobre todo porque moka no era hace mucho tiempo en la

habitación de la enfermera antes.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, incluso después de Gohan se

lo había explicado a ella. No tenía mucho sentido para Gohan que han

actuado de manera mucho menos adquirir un troll ya que élla es una vampiro sellada.

"¿Qué pasa con Moka?" Kurumu preguntó sin siquiera mover los ojos

"No estoy seguro ... pero creo que esto puede tener que ver con la

transferencia de energía que Inner Moka extrajo de mi cuerpo", la teoría de Gohan.

Yukari asintió con la cabeza. "¡Sí! No podía haber otra razón, pero eso!"

Moka encerró en sí misma sensación de vergüenza. "I. .. Esto debe haber

sido por mi culpa!"

Gohan puso su brazo alrededor de Moka, que le hizo saltar un poco. Ella

se ruborizó. "G-gohan ..."

"No te culpes! lo hiciste a salvarte!" Gohan explicado.

Moka asintió con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Moka bajó la cabeza. "Gomene", se disculpó.

Gohan se puso de pie en defensa de Moka

Kurumu sólo resopló, dándose la vuelta. "Yo no quiero perdetr a gohan ante moka solo por que son iguales ... yo no

lo quiero nunca dejar porque gohan es quien es que me encanta ..."

El resto del grupo permaneció en silencio. Gohan no puede discutir con

eso, ya que tenía ganas de moka había cambiado ese momento, pero se

dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente dedicada que estaba moka. Moka no

podía dejar de salir corriendo de la habitación de las lágrimas.

"Moka" Gohan llama.

Kuso, esto no es bueno ... Gohan maldijo a sí mismo.

"Moka" que él llamó de nuevo como él la persiguió.

Yukari y Kurumu preocupadas por moka.

Moka bajó los ojos. "En realidad soy un poco de miedo a mí mismo,

pero estoy un poco contenta de que gohan hizo esto a mí ..."

Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "¿Eres tu Moka loca!

¿Quieres dejar de ser vampiro?"

Moka levantó la vista hacia el techo. "Por primera vez, sentí que

podía estar mas cerca de Gohan ... por una vez, sentí que no estaba

siendo una carga para Gohan, o la otra Moka", explicó.

Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de nuevo. "Baka! tu no

tienes que pensar de esa manera! Yo te protegeré o más bien, a todos nos

protege, porque Te amo ... y lo mismo ocurre con todos nuestros amigos."

"

Moka miró a Gohan y dijo. "No voy a cambiar ... Te

prometo que no lo haré ... yo .. yo sólo quiero llegar a ser fuerte como gohan..."

"No lo haré ..." que prometió. Moka sabía que se trataba de una gran

opurtunidad, pero también la esperanza de que él no poner en peligro su interior vampiro. Él no tenía la intención de molestar a Gohan a causa de

élla nunca más.

. Gohan

estaba en lo cierto que ella se salvó la vida gracias a el y para que ella debería

estar agradecida con el . Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Moka rápidamente se incorporó de vuelta a la cama de la enfermería

"Moka" Gohan llama ya que la había perdido cuando retorno a la enfermeria. Él la encontró llorando en un

banco de la derecha fuera de la escuela.

Gohan suspiró y se sentó a su lado. "Moka ..."

"Soy una horrible persona Gohan!" Moka lloró.

Gohan no era bueno en este tipo de cosas pero sabía que tenía que

intentarlo. Él trató de consolarla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de

ella. "Moka ... no hiciste nada malo ... además, era el otro que lo

hiciste bien?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No importa ... ella y yo somos lo mismo. No

sabía que ... Moka resultaría así. Es probable que me odian también!"

Gohan pensado en ello. El otro Moka en realidad no transferir una gran

cantidad de energía de él, pero lo justo para sobrevivir. Si tuviera que

usar lo que queda de ella, entonces tenía que haber sido su elección o

al menos su saberlo, será, sin embargo, él no podía estar seguro.

"Moka ..."

Miró hacia Gohan con lágrimas, pero luego se sorprendió cuando Gohan la

abrazó.

Gohan ... ella se sonrojó. Su corazón empezó a correr.

"No quiero verte llorar por alguien! Moka ... yo sé que él

puede estar cambiando, pero incluso cuando él estaba allí como una

persona completamente diferente, me sentía su determinación, aunque para

proteger a todos

"Gohan ..." -susurró mientras lloraba.

Se detuvo de repente cuando estaba el resto de sus amigos de pie junto a

se sonrojó avergonzado de estar con Gohan reloj como este.

Ella se apartó y bajó la cabeza.

"Moka-san Gomen ..." Kurumu se disculpó.

Moka miró sorprendido.

"... Yo estaba siendo irrazonable ... que salvó a él después de todo",

explicó Kurumu, "... estamos ... siendo amigos?" ella sonrió dando la mano.

Moka sonrió cuando se dirigió a Gohan que estaba justo al lado de ella.

"Arigato Moka-san por haberme salvado", agradeció Kurumu.

Moka estado de ánimo al instante se volvió hacia la mejor como ella

lloró y abrazó a los dos. "Estoy tan feliz! Pensé que todos me odiaban!"

"Oye, ¿qué hay de mí!" Yukari saltó y se unió a Gohan in sonrió,

aliviado de que se había dejado de ser tan dramático. También fue

contento de ver Moka bien y normal de nuevo ... o por lo menos por ahora.

El grupo separado de los demás y Moka miró a Gohan con determinación.

Se inclinó de forma rápida y torpemente.

"Onegai Gohan, entrenarme para ser más fuertes!"

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oír esto. Gohan se sentían avergonzados

de ver a su amiga como este, pero eso significaba que hablaba en serio.

Gohan se frotó la cabeza mientras pensaba en ella.

"¿Está segura? ... Y no me inclino Gohan, soy tu amiga!" sacó a Moka

Moka se rió avergonzada.

"Gomen, pero no quiero que se sienta cada vez una carga para ti y la otra moka quiero aprender a velrme por mi misma", dijo mientras miraba hacia la everyrone, "

Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Tiene tanta determinación... Sólo

tal vez...

Gohan suspiró. "Claro, pero nunca he enseñado a nadie, aunque."

Moka sonrió. "No te preocupes, sé que va a ser un gran profesor!"

Kurumu lugar del brazo de Gohan. "¡Hey! No tengo algo que decir en

esto? Es mi futuro marido!"

Gohan sudor comenzó a soltar. "D-¿no te parece que es un poco

demasiado pronto para decir eso!"

El grupo se echó a reír. Gohan entonces recordó algo. "Espere, no son

los exámenes en breve? Vamos a tener que empezar a estudiar!" recordó.

Kurumu congeló. "Eh?"

la Moka y

Gohan no se pueden empezar a entrenar hasta que los exámenes han terminado!

FLASHBACK

Piccolo gruñó mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de abismo en el

director. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podía controlarse a sí mismo

con una presencia como él, que siempre está sonriendo, sobre todo,

cuando se enteró de todo lo relacionado con Piccolo a ser divertido.

"Así que, ¿qué dices?" , preguntó.

"No es que tengo una opción ¿no?" dijo de una manera brusca.

El director se rió entre dientes. "Tienes razón ... no tienen otra

opción ... a menos que me gustaría alojarme aquí ..."

Piccolo apretó los puños y los dientes. Mataría a este hombre si podía,

pero sabía que no le haría ningún bien. Suspiró.

"MUY BIEN!" , gritó.

El director se apoyó en el escritorio con las manos juntas. "Excelente

... usted tendrá que firmar un contrato en la sangre sin embargo. Usted

estará obligado a este mundo hasta el final del año ..."

Piccolo gruñó y se pinchó el dedo. Y poniéndose la mano sobre el

contrato y una caída de púrpura de la sangre derramada en el papel.

El director se rió una vez más. "Interesante ... No creo que tenemos una

persona con sangre morada aquí en esta escuela ..."

Voy a matar a este hombre ... Lo juro por Dios voy a matar a este

hombre!Piccolo se pensaba.

El director sonrió más amplio. "... ¡Oh, vamos a tener que hacer algo

acerca de su forma ... que sea más parecida a la humana ..."

Piccolo golpeó la mesa con sus manos y miró amenazadoramente al director

sonriente. "No empujes a tu amigo suerte!"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Gohan caminó por los pasillos una gran sensación. Había aprobado el

examen final que le dio vacaciones de verano en la mano, sin embargo,

recientemente se descubrió algo que le sorprendió. No podía dejar el

mundo Yokai hasta que se graduó. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre de esto?

Gohan suspiró. Bueno, no se parece a mí que en cualquier otro

lugar para ir por ahora. Será una oportunidad de ayudarle y entrenar a

moka... al menos si pasa.

Gohan realmente se Esperaba que Moka pasado o de lo contrario su

tutoría fue inútil. No hacer las cosas mejor cuando el tiempo se redujo

a la mitad debido a su profesora de matemáticas problemática.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Mmm ... sí, eso es cierto", asintió

mirando hacia atrás en todas las batallas que habían tenido que pasar.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de estudiar o concentrarse en la clase

con la cantidad de interrupciones que hemos tenido?" Moka le

preguntó, con curiosidad.

Gohan le puso la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba en la espalda.

"Bueno ... en realidad, yo ya sé mucho de lo que mi profesor de

matemáticas ha estado enseñando desde que mi madre siempre estaba

tratando de salir adelante", explicó.

Moka Totalmente Asombrada. No sólo era increíblemente fuerte, pero él

era muy inteligente también! "

Gohan rascarse la cabeza, avergonzado. "¡Muy bien! Así que deja de

actuar de esa manera!"

"Ah, sí? Usted muchacho!" una voz susurró. Gohan y se volvió para

A la profesora de matemáticas, Ririko-sensei.

Gohan se sonrojó invadido su espacio y mantener su cuerpo cerca de

Ririko-sensei ."¿Por qué no deja que te ayude Gohan... Yo creo que será

mucho mejor que un niño que no presta atención en clase ..." miró a Gohan.

Una marca-la marca apareció en la frente de Gohan. Eso es porque ya he

oído todo eso antes!

no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero parecía que esta vez sea

mejor así que no tienes que preocuparte Gohan.

"I-Supongo que ..." Gohan , dijo.

La maestro sonrió. "Excelente, venir a mi oficina después después de la

escuela. Estaré esperando por ti", le guiñó un ojo que lo que hizo

crecer aún más Gohan rojo.

Gohan miró a la maestra con los ojos irritados en su acusación, pero

aparte de eso, él se sentía un malestar inquietante de ella. Él la

ignoró, aunque pensando que puede haber sido lo cerca que llega a sus

estudiantes

Gohan suspiró. Al final, ella no era un profesor de matemáticas buena

como ella simplemente implantado métodos y conceptos en su cerebro en

lugar de ayudarle a aprender la forma correcta. Se sorprendió al ver que

ella no fue suspendido al igual que el profesor de arte.

No parece que puedo confiar en nadie! Ni siquiera los profesores! Gohan

pensó y luego recordó algo, espera Oh ... nuestro último encuentro del

club periódico se celebra hoy!

De repente, se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a un hombre verde en un paseo

del Cabo junto a él. "P-piccolo? W-¿por qué estás aquí?" Gohan le

preguntó, sorprendido.

"... No preguntes ..." Piccolo respondió mientras seguía caminando en

línea recta en la dirección opuesta de Gohan.

Por Dios, ¿qué pasa con él ... y por qué incluso caminar en esta

escuela? Gohan preocupado como él continuó para pasar a la clase de la

Srta. Nekonome, ... Espero que salga pronto de este mundo.

Todo el mundo estaba allí con excepción de Gin que al parecer había

fallado el examen por un par de puntos y tuvo que tomar clases de

verano. Fue un alivio para las niñas, ya que odiaba el tipo de sus

entrañas. Al parecer, todos habían pasado el examen incluyendo Kurumu,

que estaba motivada para pasar el verano con Gohan.

"Gohan-Kuun! Los dos nos pasó, yo no lo puedo creer! Voy a ser capaz

de pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes! Jeje" ella se rió.

Yukari miró Kurumu y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo te vi! Tu usaste tu "encanto" sobre el maestro MMPH-!" Kurumu puso su mano sobre la boca de la bruja, y se

echó a reír nerviosamente.

"Ahora, ahora, Yukari-chan. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?" le fulminó con la

mirada, con los ojos contraídos.

Yukari se apartó de ella y puso los ojos. Ella pensó que era injusto,

pero ella no se va a preocupar de eso ahora.

La Sra. Nekonome caminaba aparentemente más amable que de costumbre. Era

evidente que estaba tan emocionado que estaba saltando arriba y abajo a

la vista.

"Mañana, todos vamos a salir al campo en el mundo humano!" La Sra.

Nekonome anunció con su cola hacia arriba, las orejas de altura, y las

manos posicionado como un gato.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al gato y maestros. "¿Qué?"

"Nekonome-sensei, pensé que se le prohibió salir hasta que nos

graduamos!"Gohan recordó.

La Sra. Nekonome rió. "Oh, tonto! Mew! No pasa nada si me dan permiso

... creo que ..." Todo el mundo sudor dejó en la forma en que parecía

aún más la Sra. Nekonome no tenía ni idea acerca de las reglas de la

escuela también.

"Mew! No te preocupes por que a pesar de! Lo importante es que esta será

una gran oportunidad para hacer un informe especial sobre el mundo humano!"

"... Informe especial?" Gohan miró.

"Sí, que va a hacer un informe sobre la vida humana, sus ciudades, el

pescado, quiero decir, alimentos mew ...!" ella se rió cuando ella

empezó a soñar despierto de todos los productos del mar maravilloso que

el mundo de los humanos tenían que ofrecer.

Gohan podía decir de inmediato la verdadera intención de su profesor de

aula para el viaje. No podía quejarse, aunque ya que este giro de los

acontecimientos significó que él sería capaz de visitar a su madre como

había , evitar otro incidente como lo que causó Piccolo para venir aquí.

Yukari bajó la cabeza, nerviosismo. Gohan se dio cuenta. "Yukari-chan,

es su algo malo?" , preguntó.

Yukari trató de sonreír. "¡Oh-oh no, no te preocupes por mí!"

"¿Vienes con nosotros?" Moka preguntó.

Yukari se alejó. "I. .. eh ... Estoy realmente asustada de ir al mundo

humano ..."

Gohan recordó la primera vez que la conocí como una niña muy sola, que

era odiado por todos, incluyendo a los seres humanos.

"Estamos aquí ¿verdad? Usted no tiene que tener miedo ... en realidad no

es tan malo ..." Gohan sonrió, que parecía consolarla. Ella asintió con

la cabeza y lo abrazó.

"Sé que voy a ir ... entonces", respondió ella. Ella no podía dejar de

mirar hacia él como un hermano mayor porque él siempre fue amable,

gentil, y hay que proteger.

La Sra. Nekonome gritó de emoción. "Entonces, está arreglado! Todos

vamos ... a excepción de Gin, pero estoy seguro de que todos haremos

bien sin él."

Kurumu tosió. "Vamos a hacerlo aún mejor sin él", murmuró.

El grupo salió de su salón de clases todos emocionados con excepción de

Yukari quien fue recordando su pasado con los seres humanos que le

mostraron no hay amor ... no sentía simpatía alguna ... nada, sin

embargo, ella sabía que, debido a Gohan que no todos los seres humanos

eran así. Ella no esperaba que todo el mundo sepa cómo se sentía sin

embargo.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana! Vamos a Gohan!" Kurumu dijo mientras

tiraba hacia Gohan los dormitorios femeninos.

"Wha-aferrarse Kurumu, no puedo entrar ahí!" que él llamó mientras

trataba de mantenerse al día con el súcubo. Cuando finalmente se solto y exclamo

Kurumu irte yo no pertenezco hay

Y el sucub

o sin nada que decir y algo decepcionada siguió su rumbo

Yukari se quejó. Todavía no parecía demasiado entusiasmado para mañana.

"Te voy a ver todas las tarde supongo", dijo mientras su escoba apareció

y ella se alejó flotando.

Moka y Gohan se quedaron solos. Gohan se alegró al ver que iba a pasar

algún tiempo con sus amigos.

"Bueno, espero que sea emocionante", dijo Gohan.

"Um ... Gohan?"

"¿Qué ocurre Moka?" Gohan respondió.

"Would you ... cuenta si hago la cena de esta noche?" -preguntó ella.

Gohan parpadeó un poco sorprendido y luego se ruborizó. "I. .. uh,

supongo. No me importaría", respondió.

Moka sonrió, "¡Qué bueno! Sólo pensé que sería bueno sobre todo desde

que chupan la sangre ... eheh ..." se echó a reír nerviosamente.

No me lo recuerdes ... Gohan pensó.

De repente, abrió la boca y señaló Moka. "¡Hey! ¿No es tu sensei?"

Gohan miró de arriba para ver Piccolo delante de la luna, mirando hacia

ía muy tranquilo, aparte de antes en la escuela. Se preguntó si estaba

dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que estaba mal.

"Oye, Piccolo!" que él llamó.

Piccolo miró y suspiró. "Gohan ... yo realmente no estoy de humor para

cualquier chat", explicó.

Gohan nunca había visto tan deprimido Piccolo antes. ¿Qué pasó debe

haber sido malo.

De repente, le ocurrió una idea. "Piccolo! De hecho, estamos yendo en un

viaje de mañana de vuelta a nuestro mundo! ¿Por qué no viene usted!"

Piccolo ojos como platos. Parecía muy sorprendido. "Usted me quiere

decir ... que en realidad estás dejando este mundo!"

Gohan enarcó las cejas. "Um ... sí. Me acabo de enterar hoy! Esta es tu

oportunidad de salir de aquí!"

Piccolo se sacudió y venas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de su

cuerpo."Ese hombre ... ese hijo de puta ... sabía que él sabía lo que

iba a suceder ... WRAAAAAAAAH!"

Gohan y Moka quedó sin aliento cuando el suelo empezó a temblar. Gohan

fue confundido como el infierno, pero era evidente que Piccolo estaba

enojado ... no, estaba más que enojado. Rocas comenzó a flotar en el

aire, como si la gravedad no era nada.

"Piccolo, detente! Díganos lo que está pasando!" Gohan le gritó.

Piccolo Gohan ignorado, sólo sentía animadversión hacia el director de

engañarlo.

"Oh ... hoho parece que finalmente tirando de los pelos. Va a ser un

maestro interesante como nuestro nuevo entrenador de artes marciales

para el próximo semestre ..." una voz misteriosa habló.

Gohan y Moka se volvió a encontrar el director. "¿De qué estás

hablando!", Gritó Gohan como el temblor creció aún más furiosa.

"Él había firmado un contrato con la escuela. A cambio de ser un maestro

aquí en la Academia Yokai, por lo menos al final de este año, luego será

transportado de regreso al mundo humano ..."

"Espera ... que quiere decir que le dijera que lo engañó para

convertirse en un maestro? ¿No sabes por Nekonome-sensei que íbamos a

salir de viaje?"

El director se rió entre dientes. "Me acabo de enterar hace poco de

hecho y aprobado, ya que la relacionada con la escuela. Si lo hubiera

sabido antes ... tu sensei podría haber unido y estar fuera de nuestra

jurisdicción ..."

Un aura blanca apareció sobre Piccolo. No parecía que iba a dejar a

todos!Moka comenzó a celebrar Gohan bien. Ella se asustó en lo enojado

el hombre verde podría conseguir.

"Poner fin al contrato, entonces!" Gohan exclamó, agarrando ahora el

director de su túnica. No mostró ningún signo de temor hacia Gohan sin

embargo. Empezó a reír.

"Me temo que no puedo ... se trataba de un contrato por parte de la

sangre después de todo ... él sólo tendrá que esperar ..." explicó el

director. Gohan suspiró y lo soltó.

Piccolo vio el director y de inmediato todo lo tonificado. Él

desapareció y reapareció al lado del director. Él gruñó furioso y cogió

el misterioso hombre sobre la tierra.

"Usted ... tiene algo de nervio ..." Piccolo apretó los dientes.

El director mantuvo sonriendo como de costumbre y se encogió de

hombros."Me temo que no puedo hacer nada ... me mata, destruye este

mundo como te gusta, pero seguiré vinculado a ella hasta que el contrato

está hecho ..."

Manos de Piccolo empieza a temblar y parecía que iba a hacer un agujero

a través de él.

"Espere a Piccolo! ¡No lo hagas!" Gohan se declaró. Él no quería ver al

director daño aunque lo merezca.

Piccolo se contuvo y lanzó el director pies, posiblemente, de distancia.

Él gruñó y luego despegó a tomar un tiempo a solas.

Gohan se volvió hacia el director, pero él desapareció misteriosamente.

Suspiró.

"... Y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser un gran día ..."

Gohan y Moka se encontraban en el dormitorio, que era un cambio

agradable de antes. Lo sorprendente fue que mucha gente estaba durmiendo

y ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de cualquier terremoto causado

por Piccolo. Gohan se preguntó si ese era el hacer de director, pero él

no sería capaz de decir.

"Gomen Moka ... Sé que no quería ver que ..." se disculpó por las

acciones de Piccolo.

Moka sonrió, aunque temblando un poco. "Yo-que está bien, quiero decir

que sería una locura también, si me engañó ..." como se explica en ella

se movió un poco de curry para arriba.

Gohan suspiró. "Se acabó ahora para que no tenga que seguir moviendo. Yo

no quiero que te duele la cocina", advirtió.

Moka se dio cuenta y empezó a reír, sentirse avergonzado. "Oh, gomen! Yo

sólo soy ... eh ..."

Gohan podía verlo en sus ojos. Sólo podía adivinar lo que le preocupaba.

"Moka, no me digas que eres ... tomar clases del arte marcial, después

de esto?"

Moka se detuvo la agitación y dejó caer la cabeza. "... Sí," respondió

ella en voz baja.

Gohan suspiró, un poco sorprendido de que ella estaba tomando una clase

de artes marciales. "¿Por qué?"

Moka se sonrojó y se continuó agitando. "Um ... bueno, yo siempre pensé

que sería divertido tomar clases sobre todo porque siempre veo que luchar!"

Gohan se preguntó por qué alguna vez tendría que tomar una clase como

que teniendo en cuenta la otra Moka fue especialmente fuerte en la lucha

o, mejor dicho, más aún en sus patadas.

Gohan sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Moka. Moka empezó a

crecer el rojo como el curry que estaba preparando. Su corazón dio un

vuelco, pero ya no sentía miedo por la sensación de estar tan cerca de

Gohan.

"No te preocupes por Piccolo ... es genial, una vez que lo conoces!"

explicó.

"Está bien", asintió. Ella entonces se dio cuenta el curry casi hecho,

"¡Oh! Tu cena está casi lista!"

"No puedo esperar a probar la cocina de Moka!" Gohan dijo emocionada

mientras se preparaba en la mesa. Moka se sonrojó, pero le hizo

preocuparse si la cocina era lo suficientemente bueno. Ella acabó de

agitar y luego se coloca un recipiente con el curry en la mesa.

"Ten cuidado que es ho-"

Gohan empezó a comer sin esperar más a que su advertencia. Gohan sorbió

el tazón de fuente entero en cuestión de segundos y luego le dio la taza

de vuelta a Moka.

"Es un gran Moka! ¿Puedo tener más?"

Moka se sorprendió al verlo comiendo tan rápido, pero ella felizmente

asintió al tiempo que volvió a llenar el recipiente. Estoy tan contenta

de que le gusta!

De pronto, su Rosario brillaron. Usted y yo tendré que finalmente le

debe saber ahora que usted no puede mantener esta amistad, ya que es ...

Moka suspiró. I. .. lo sé, pero ... sólo que ... todavía no. Lo amo,

pero todavía tengo miedo, si no puede sentir lo mismo ...

Tonta. No me gusta ser encarcelada por usted! Un vampiro que no tiene

confianza! Si no lo hace, a la larga lo haré ... porque lo puedo ver en

sus ojos. Al final, no importa, ya que sólo voy a ser yo, y él ...

¡No! Ella pensó y comenzó temblando de nuevo, yo .. no puedo preocuparme

por eso ... no ahora. Sólo quiero disfrutar el tiempo con él mientras

pueda ...

Así que un capítulo más ligero aquí porque muy pronto, mucho va a

suceder en los capítulos siguientes. Espero que todos ellos disfruten

tanto como a mi le gusta escribir .

Agradecimientos ESPECIALES A FATIMA LOEZABABRERA que me inspiro a continuar esta historia de en sueño.


	2. El Mundo Humano

El mundo de los humanos

Hola chicos, sólo para saber. La tierra será realmente el sentido de

universo Dragonball Z que no hay Japón. Eso no significa que usted no

verá el algunos de los lugares conocidos como Cerro Bruja. Usted puede

pensar en él como una fusión, supongo.

Gohan no podía sentir más feliz que el de hoy, mientras esperaba el

autobús para venir. Era oficialmente las vacaciones de verano y Gohan

junto con el personal del Club Diario entero, excepto Gin iban a hacer

un informe especial sobre el mundo humano. Más importante, sin embargo,

fue una oportunidad para escapar de la locura de la Academia Youkai.

Estaba preparado, con su habitual gi naranja y camisa azul. Era mucho

más cómodo que los uniformes malditos que tenían que usar normalmente a

la escuela todos los días. También trajo un poco de ropa pero aparte de

eso, que en realidad no tiene que traer mucho más.

"Ohayo, Gohan-kun!" Moka saludó con la mano saludando a Gohan. Ella

sonrió, que parecía ser más brillante de lo normal.

Gohan no podía dejar de mirarla con asombro cómo se acercó a él en un

vestido casual de color de rosa.

/Wow ... ella se ve increíble/ , pensó.

"O-ohayo Moka", sonrió de nuevo Gohan, sonrojándose un poco, "Te ves

fantástica!"

Moka bajó un poco la cabeza para ocultar su rubor. "Arigato! Te ves bien

así, Gohan!" felicitó a la espalda.

"Sí, se siente como una eternidad desde que he usado este. Para ser

honesto, me gusta el uniforme de la escuela!" dijo.

"Ah, sí? No veo un problema con el uniforme, aunque ..." afirmó. Ella se

dio cuenta de las características musculares de Gohan que no había

podido hacer antes por el uniforme.

/Sugoi!/Puedo ver por qué no te gusta el uniforme ... es probable que

no te encaje muy bien!/ Moka se rió en sus pensamientos.

"Ohayooo!" Kurumu recibio con entusiasmo mientras ella estaba

arrastrando a la bruja Yukari detrás de ella.

"No no no! He cambiado de opinión! Yo no quiero ir al mundo humano!" la

bruja se quejó, luchando por escapar de las garras del súcubo.

Kurumu puso los ojos. "Salga de su yappin! Va a estar bien!"

"¿Qué pasa con Yukari-chan?" Gohan le preguntó.

Yukari carraspeó, cruzando los brazos. Ella estaba un poco loco que los

súcubo había arrastrado con fuerza.

Kurumu levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros. "Acaba de ser un bebé,

eso es todo!"

Una vena apareció en la frente de Yukari. "¿Qué te entiendo! No eres más que una rubia tonta grande!"

Kurumu gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Yukari, pero Gohan la mantuvo abajo.

"C-calmense los dos!"

Gohan suspiró. "¿Es el miedo de Yukari del mundo humano es tan malo?" ,

preguntó.

"No puedo echarle la culpa ... estoy un poco de miedo del mundo humano

también ... Yo era más o menos se sentía solo", respondió Moka al ver

Yukari y Kurumu discutir

Gohan miró con simpatía, pero Moka sonrió alegremente de él. "... Pero

eso está bien, porque sé que no todos los humanos son malos,

especialmente cuando te conocí ..."

"¿Yo?" Gohan señaló a sí mismo.

Moka se rió. "Bueno, por supuesto! Aparte del hecho de que eres un

extranjero, que ha estado alrededor de los seres humanos durante toda su

vida ¿no?"

Gohan empezó a frotar su mejilla seguro de si eso era cierto teniendo en

cuenta que puede haber sido alrededor de los humanos, pero en su mayor

parte, no eran seres humanos normales de seguro ... ni mucho menos.

"... Me imagino", respondió Gohan, riéndose entre dientes.

"Estoy muy contento, aunque ... porque para eso eres tan amable y gentil

¿no?"

"Moka ..." Gohan dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de su amiga. Ella era

definitivamente mucho más lindo y hermoso día de hoy de lo normal. Su

corazón latía más mientras miraba dentro de ella.

"Oh ... eh ... puedo chupar la sangre?" Moka preguntó de pronto lo que

le hace caer.

"S-seguro ..." Gohan respondió a regañadientes. Moka chilló de alegría y

comenzó a cavar en el cuello.

* Capu-chuu *

Gohan se congeló cuando la vida fue arrastrada fuera de él, una vez más.

Cuando terminó, ella le sonrió a los pobres de media saiyan.

"Arigato Gohan!" dio las gracias.

Gohan se estremeció. "N-no hay problema ... uf ..." un hilo de voz

respondió.

Moka ladeó la cabeza. "Gohan, estás bien?"

Gohan se recompuso y asintió con la cabeza. "D-no te preocupes por eso",

dijo.

De repente, la asesora se unio "Ohayo! Mew! Parece que todo el mundo

está aquí!" el asesor, la Sra. Nekonome saludó a todos. Ella llevó su

mano una pequeña nevera. Lo más probable es lleno de peces.

"El conductor de autobús debería estar aquí un momento a otro", explicó.

El autobús llegó rodando hacia abajo, fuera del túnel. El grupo comenzó

a entrar en una por una. Gohan suspiró. /Se siente como una eternidad

desde que fui a la Tierra ... es una lástima que Piccolo no pudo venir .../

" /Long time no see niño/ ", sonrió el conductor de autobús que se

volvió hacia Gohan.

Gohan entrecerró los ojos. "... Tiene ... ¿Te he conocido?"

De repente, el conductor de autobús cayó. Él no esperaba una pregunta

como esa. " /¿De verdad es cruel ... la academia debe de haber cambiado

... "/

Gohan no estaba seguro de lo que él estaba hablando acerca de lo que se

encogió de hombros. Se sentó junto a Moka, mientras que Kurumu sacaba humos de la cabeza por la envidia. Yukari se sentó sola, aunque a pesar de sus amigos

se ofrecen a sentarse a su lado. Parecía que no quería llevar la emoción

hasta con su propia preocupación.

/Realmente espero ... que el mundo humano no es tan malo como Gohan dice que es .../ -pensó-.

El conductor de autobús apareció un cigarrillo y sonrió como de

costumbre. " /Vamos a ir ... eheh .../ "

Cuando el autobús se salió de la túnel, una luz brillante resplandeció.

Las chicas sin aliento al ver su primer vistazo al mundo humano. Gohan se le observaba divertido.

"No puedo esperar para mostrarles todo el algunas de las ciudades ...

Gohan pidió.

Y los llevare con una amiga en La muy famosa Corporation Capsule

Entonces, ¿quién es tu amiga?"

-preguntó con curiosidad.

Moka

Gohan sonrió cuando empezó recordando los viejos tiempos con Bulma,

especialmente en Namek. "Bulma ..."

Moka cayó la mandíbula. "De ninguna manera! ¿No querrás decir ...

Bulma Briefs ¿verdad?"

Gohan parpadeó un poco confundido. ¿Era famoso o algo así? "Sí ... es

ella. ¿Por qué?"

Moka no podía creer que él conocía como una persona grande que ha

hecho un gran impacto en el mundo. "H-¿cómo siquiera la conoces?"

Gohan suspiró. "Bueno, mi padre la conocía bien, y además hemos tenido

un montón de cosas que pasan en el pasado ... así que supongo que se

puede decir que es realmente un amigo de la familia ..."

Moka estaba totalmente conmocionado. Aquí estaba Gohan que era el

tipo más fuerte que jamás haya conocido, el más inteligente, y ahora se

enteró de que tenía conexiones con una gran empresa!

/Este hombre ... No puedo creer que un tipo como él existe!/Él debe

tener la vida muy fácil .../ Moka Penso, ... /pero, de nuevo,

tal vez no con la cantidad de batallas en las que probablemente ha sido

sin embargo .../

"¿Qué es la Corporación Cápsula?" preguntó kurumu

Gohan pensó por un momento. "Bueno ... que hacen un montón de

investigación y desarrollo de formas de hacer las cosas más móvil y más

fácil para todos. Ellos crean todo tipo de cápsulas que contienen una

variedad de cosas que pueden ser rápidamente liberados para el acceso

... como motocicletas, ", explicó.

Moka pareció brillar en el entusiasmo. "Sugoi! ¿De verdad crees que

puedes conseguir un viaje!" -preguntó ella.

Gohan se echó a reír. "Por supuesto, si vamos al Oeste de la ciudad ..."

La Sra. Nekonome sonrió, al oír ellos. "Oh, eso es bueno porque nos

dirigimos allí de todos modos! Mew!"

Varias horas más tarde, el autobús se detuvo y todos miraron a su

alrededor, sólo para ver un mar de girasoles, con hermosas montañas que

rodean la zona. Fue sin duda una hermosa vista, pero ni de lejos el

destino de la ciudad de West ...

El grupo se bajó del autobús para comprobarlo. Las chicas sin aliento la

forma en que muchos de sus girasoles eran.

"Sugoi ... Nunca he visto a muchos antes de que los girasoles ..."

Kurumu admirado. Miró a gohan y lo abrazó. "¡Oh, me alegro de que

puedo pasar tiempo con usted en un paisaje hermoso!"

Empezó a soñar con ella y gohan, besándose apasionadamente mientras el

sol brillaba de color naranja a través de las montañas, afectando a

todos los de girasol en el campo de la creación de un efecto de iluminación.

/Aaah ... Gohan-Kuun .../ fantaseaba. gohan miró y levantó una de

sus cejas.

Moka sacó un girasol y la olió. Por desgracia, en realidad no tenía

mucho de un olor, pero sí tiene un color brillante. Voló en el campo, y

sopló en el aire.

"Gohan! ¿No es increíble!" , exclamó. Gohan miró y se sonrojan al ver

Moka brillante a causa de los girasoles.

"Y sí ... es increíble, ¿no es así ..." me contestó un poco humilde. Sus

ojos se centraron en Moka, aunque en lugar de los girasoles, sin embargo

... algo no estaba bien. Él no podía poner su dedo en la llaga, pero se

sentía algo mal con toda la escena.

Yukari se aferró a Gohan y parecía que ella vio algo malo también. "I.

.. Creo que acabo de ver que algo se mueva!"

Gohan suspiró y se volvió hacia el conductor de autobús y el asesor.

"Bueno, esto ha sido una parada agradable, pero creo que se debe volver

a estar-¿Qué están haciendo!"

Vio que el conductor de autobús y de la Sra. Nekonome abrazos juntos. El

gato y maestros se reían mientras el conductor de autobús le sonrió muy

de cerca. "¡Oh! Usted ha sido siempre el dulce hablador! Purr ~"

" /Simplemente estoy siendo generoso ... te gustaría salir a un

restaurante de mariscos/ conmigo? " -preguntó él, brillando los dientes.

La Sra. Nekonome rió como el conductor de autobús llevó de vuelta al

autobús. "¡Por supuesto! Me looove pescado! Mew!"

El conductor de autobús se volvió hacia Gohan" /Creo que usted

encontrará que esta parada tiene cierta importancia ... c-ya .../ "

El autobús rápidamente cerró sus puertas y dejó el grupo. Las chicas se

detuvo y la boca abierta como el autobús se salió de ...

"¿Por qué nos deja?" Gohan le preguntó, evidente que no estaba prestando

atención.

"Yo no lo entiendo bien ..." Moka respondió preguntando por qué la

Sra. Nekonome, estarían interesadas con un hombre misterioso. Nunca se

sabe qué monstruos pensamiento en su mente.

Gohan se sentía como si ese era el menor de sus preocupaciones. Él se

aferró a Yukari y luego rápidamente se volvió la cabeza hacia Moka.

Tenía la frente arrugada. Definitivamente había algo que hacer que no

era normal.

Moka miró a Gohan, curiosamente preguntándose por qué de repente

actuando tan grave ahora. "Gohan? ¿Hay algo malo?"

Gohan oyó un crujido que viene en alguna parte de los girasoles. "Moka!

¡Sal de ahí!" , gritó.

Todo el mundo comenzó a buscar algo defensivo sabiendo que iba a salir.

Moka intentó correr de regreso al grupo hasta una viña le llamó la pierna.

"Eyah No estoy atascado!" ella gritó.

Como si en el momento justo, varios monstruos con dientes enormes que

parecían plantas germinadas en el aire y estaban planeando un ataque a

todos los del vampiro atrapado en el suelo. Moka cerró los ojos con

miedo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de Gohan apareció ante Moka justo

cuando los monstruos de las plantas se encontraban en el aire.

Estiró los brazos hacia fuera y cargos. "HAA!"

Blanco Gohan aura rápidamente envolvió y volaron en todas direcciones,

empujando y desintegración a todos los monstruos que estaba a punto de

ganar en Moka. Rápidamente se levantó Moka, arrancando las viñas que

había capturado al parecer, su pierna. Él desapareció y reapareció de

nuevo con el grupo safetly.

Moka estaba encantado con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella se sorprendió de

lo rápido que Gohan le había salvado. Ella comenzó a ponerse rojo como

un tomate de la calidez y la comodidad que sentía de ser llevado en

brazos de Gohan. Podía oír los latidos del corazón que sólo parecía calmar.

/Gohan .../ pensó con amor, pero para su desilusión, Gohan dejase en el

suelo, poniendo fin a la tranquilidad que se sentía estar cerca de él.

"¿Qué ... eran esos?" Kurumu preguntó, un poco asustado y disgustado.

"Se veían como una especie de monstruo de plantas ... pero ¿por qué iban

a estar aquí?" Gohan cuestionado mientras revisaba el área de girasol.

No podía sentir cualquiera de los monstruos de la planta si no hubiera

ninguna.

Gohan gruñó. /¿Es esto lo que el conductor de autobús entiende por

"importancia"?/

"Oye Gohan!" de pronto una voz llamó. Gohan y los demás se volvió y vio

un coche con un corto calvo agitando su brazo. Todos los problemas de la

zona de girasol, parecía ser ignorada como Gohan reconoció a su amigo,

Kirllin.

"Krilin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gohan le preguntó, corriendo hacia

su coche. El resto se quedó atrás y sólo vio como Krilin y Gohan murmuró.

"Oh, ya sabes ... Dieciocho quería algunos vestidos de Maron, así que

ella me mandó a hacer la compra! Soy un chico Gohan ... ¿cómo puedo

saber qué elegir para mi hija!" gimió.

Gohan se echó a reír. "Dieciocho No es que le da un mal rato es ella?"

Krilin se turbó. "Yo te digo que Gohan ... mujeres ... no discutir con

ellos", resumió. Miró detrás de él a ver a varias chicas.

"Parece que has estado muy ocupado con la escuela secundaria no es

cierto? ... Así que una de esas bellas damas es tu novia?" -preguntó con

una sonrisa.

Gohan dio un paso atrás, sonrojándose. "G-novia? No no no ... los que en

realidad son mis amigas ..."

Krillin hizo una mueca. "Oh, por supuesto ... de todos modos, se está

haciendo aquí ... Chichi me dijo que estabas en la escuela secundaria

llamada ... um ... Yaokai academia?"

"Es la Academia Youkai," corregido Gohan, "... pero estamos en

vacaciones de verano ..."

Krillin ojos miró, y sonrió. "Oh, ya veo ... usted está utilizando esta

oportunidad para hacer un movimiento ¿no?"

Gohan suspiró. "Krillin por favor ... no hagas suposiciones más ..."

Krilin levantó las manos en defensa. "Está bien, sólo decir ... ¿Ustedes

necesitan un ascensor? Que regresar a la ciudad de Occidente ..." él

ofreció.

Gohan sonrió. "Sí, eso sería increíble!"

Hizo un gesto en más de sus amigos para introducir Krilin. "Chicos ...

este es Krilin, un buen amigo mío," le introdujo.

Moka hizo una reverencia. "Encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Akashiya

Moka", saludó ella. Los demás le siguieron in

"... Kurono Kurumu ..."

"... Um ... Sendo Yukari ..."

Krilin asintió con la cabeza. "Encantado de conocerlos a todos",

respondió y luego se dio cuenta de la niña que iba vestida como una

bruja. Se volvió hacia Gohan con recelo. "¿Por qué es una parte pequeña

de su grupo?"

Gohan pensó rápidamente. "... Um ... ella es la hermana de Moka ...

quería venir ..."

Moka miró a Gohan a. Poco preocupado si la mentira era tan buena idea,

pero rodó con ella Yukari cayó muerto preguntándose cómo Gohan podrían

constituir una mentira tan mal. Ellos se parecían en nada!

Krilin miró a Yukari con el pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones a Moka,

que tenía el pelo largo, de color rosa y ojos verdes. Krilin sabía que

no podría haber sido hermanas ... pero ¿quién era él para decir. Se

encogió de hombros.

"Bueno ... gracias a Dios por un segundo, pensé que se estaban

convirtiendo en un pedófilo! Haha!" se echó a reír.

Gohan ojos como platos. "¡No! Krilin, ¿por qué siquiera decir eso?"

Krilin siguió a reír. "Estoy bromeando! Vaya, aligerar el hombre ... de

todos modos por lo que, puedo sólo tres personas por lo que tendrá que

encontrar otros medios de transporte y uno de tus amigos ..."

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Eso va a ser ningún problema Gracias por

tu ayuda Krilin!"

Krilin asintió con la cabeza triunfante. "¡Por supuesto! Eso es lo que

son los amigos! Entonces, ¿quién será?"

Moka tiró a Gohan. "De hecho, me gustaría quedarme con ustedes, Gohan

... si no te importa ..." sugirió lindamente.

Gohan se sonrojó. /¿Por qué es tan malditamente lindo!/ Pensó.

"Muy bien", respondió y miró a Kurumu y Yukari. "... Que

significa que tres pueden montar con Krilin."

"Hai! Mientras estoy con Tsukune-Kuun! Jeje!" ella se rió. Tsukune suspiró.

Yukari estaba un poco nervioso y tímido, especialmente desde que no

sabía Krilin en absoluto, sino sabiendo que él era amigo de Gohan,

sentía que podía confiar en él.

"Está bien, supongo ..." Yukari respondió.

Los tres se metió en la parte de atrás del coche de Krillin ... todavía

estaba un poco apretado, pero que no hay problema ya que Kurumu y

estaba cerca.

"Te veré en la cápsula a Bulma Corp. probablemente puede mantenerlos

ocupados. Probablemente debe visitar a su madre en primer lugar Gohan",

sugirió.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, cya later Krilin", saludó él como

Krilin se marchó.

"A-realmente vamos a ver a su madre, Gohan?" Moka preguntó.

Gohan sonrió de mala gana. "Sí ... me matará si no aprovechar esta

oportunidad", bromeó.

Moka juntó las manos en la emoción. /No puedo creer que estoy en

realidad va a ver a la madre de Gohan .../ pensaba en la emoción.

Gohan por su parte empezó a sudar como locos. /Kuso!/¿Qué voy a

hacer?/No puedo dejar que mamá le ve!/Tengo miedo de cómo va a

reaccionar!/

"¿Cómo vamos a llegar a su casa?" -preguntó ella.

Gohan tomó su mente del problema futuro, y sonrió. "Bueno ...

normalmente me volaría, pero creo que esto va a ser más fácil con

ustedes ... Nimbus!"

De repente, una nube de color amarillo, hinchada apareció en el cielo y

voló a una velocidad sorprendente. Moka parpadeó, incapaz de comprender

lo que estaba viendo.

"Es una nube ...?" se cuestionó.

Gohan se echó a reír. "Sí, pero es una nube especial ..."

"Oh ...".

"Vamos, vamos!" dio un salto en la nube y buscó la mano de Moka.

"W-¿qué pasa si me caigo bien?" , exclamó.

Gohan se rió entre dientes. "Sólo se va a caer por si usted no tiene un

corazón puro ... a pesar de que eres un vampiro, eres demasiado inocente

para caer a través de esta nube ..."

Moka se sonrojó ante el cumplido de Gohan. Ella bebió y caminó hacia la

nube con su mano en Gohan. Para su sorpresa, la nube de su apoyo. Sus

preocupaciones se convirtió en la felicidad y ella se rió.

"Esto es increíble Gohan! No la gente comienza a sospechar, aunque si

nos ven volando en una nube?" -preguntó ella.

"No, si volamos con las nubes!" -exclamó, como la aureola empezó a despegar.

"¡Ah!" Moka gritó cuando ella agarró frenéticamente de Gohan. Ella se

ruborizó ferozmente.

/Posterior de Gohan ... es tan cálido .../ pensó y se acurrucó más cerca

de él. Su miedo a caer de repente desapareció con su presencia.

Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse tan bien como él sintió que sus pechos

tocar para arriba en él. Esto causó que fuera mucho más difícil

concentrarse en las maniobras de la nube. /Esto es realmente preocupante

.../

Bajó la vista hacia los girasoles que visitaron. Una vez más, sintió

algo extraño en toda la zona. Debe haber sido a los monstruos, pero no

pudo evitar sentir algo amenazante ... que era familiar de una manera ...

"En realidad estamos volando! Haha", se rió.

Gohan se alegró de ver que Moka estaba disfrutando y divirtiéndose.

Ahora el único problema sería su madre y Goku.

NOTA

RECORDAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE SITUA DESPUES DE MAJIN BOO ASÍ QUE GOKU ESTA VIVO

Como Yukari y Kurumu viajaban en la parte de atrás del coche de

Krillin, Krillin conducía y recordaba los viejos tiempos con Gohan y sus

días de juventud también. Realmente nunca fue a la escuela secundaria y

en su mayoría se entrenó durante varios Torneos Mundiales de Artes

Marciales.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Gohan?" Yukari le preguntó,

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? ... ¡Oh hombre que ha sido desde hace tiempo. Creo

que desde que era un niño pequeño. Oh, esos eran los buenos tiempos en

ese entonces ..."

... /o tal vez no/ , pensó teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas malas que

pasaron.

De repente, Krillin recuerda la importancia de la zona de girasol. "Ah,

ahora me acuerdo! No hay supuestamente una leyenda sobre el área de

girasol que ustedes visitaron ..."

El resto miró hacia arriba, interesados en escuchar la historia.

"Supuestamente, dicen las personas que nunca visita. Es todo por culpa

de una bruja que quiere vengarse de la humanidad de la destrucción de

partes de la naturaleza", explicó.

Kurumu miró a Yukari y se rió, nerviosa. Para él, que era una

posibilidad que podría explicar esos monstruos que atacaban a las

plantas de Moka, pero no podía estar seguro. Se le hizo darse cuenta de

algo sin embargo que incluso los monstruos que vivían en el mundo de los

humanos ... más que probable que, escondido en alguna manera.

"Aunque yo no creo que sea cierto, después de todo, ustedes todavía

están aquí", agregó Krilin.

Kurumu se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza, con voz temblorosa.

"Bueno ... supongo que se podría llamar suerte, entonces nosotros jeje ..."

"Así que de todos modos, ¿qué pasa con el traje, Yukari?" Krilin le

preguntó.

Yukari no estaba seguro de qué decir, pero Kurumu intervino "Ella es

cosplay ... para una futura convención en la ciudad ..."

"Oh, cosplay ... eso es lindo! Bueno, tú eres una bruja adorable, Yukari!"

Yukari sonrió con dulzura. Realmente parecía agradable que era un alivio

para ella desde que tenía miedo desde el principio de los seres humanos,

a excepción de Gohan

/Me pregunto si lo haría jamás Dieciocho de cosplay ... hmm, eso suena

bien ... lástima que nunca va a suceder .../ Krilin renunció.

" /Parece que tenemos algunos visitantes ... "/

" /maestro de Hai ... todos ellos parecen ser humano, pero no estoy

seguro. que puedo decir sin embargo que no es una bruja joven que está

con ellos y un hombre con un misterioso poder ... que brillaba como nada

que he visto antes ... "/

" /Nos preocupa que una tarde ... Quiero que tratar de convencer a esa

bruja joven a unirse a nosotros ... ella es después de todo, nuestra

hermana ... "/

" /Hai amo ... Una cosa más ... "/

" /¿Qué es mi amor? "/

" /Los monstruos de la planta ... se parece cada vez más activa de lo

normal ... "/

"..."

" /Maestro? "/

" /Bueno ... supongo que es normal teniendo en cuenta que tenemos un

monstruo más que pronto nos va a ayudar ... No se preocupe Ruby ... muy

pronto, la humanidad dejará de existir y la naturaleza florecerá! "/

" /No tengo ninguna duda de maestra, pero para este monstruo ... es

'ayudar' la palabra correcta? "/

" /Jaja ... No te preocupes mi querido ... todo va a salir bien al final

... "/

/De vuelta en la Academia Youkai .../

"... /y así fue como me convertí en el director de esta academia .../ "

explicó el director.

Piccolo suspiró y bebió una botella de cerveza Youkai. Él se quejó.

"Patético ... ¿por qué deciden ir a la academia?"

"... /por supuesto, para ayudar a los monstruos conviven con los

humanos/ ... "

Piccolo bebieron un poco más e hizo una mueca. "No me vengas con esa

mierda! No va a funcionar si se encuentran en su zona de confort ..."

" /Tal vez ... pero es demasiado arriesgado a aceptar públicamente los

seres humanos en esta escuela .../ " sus ojos brillaban. Hizo saber que

Tsukune era un ser humano, sin embargo, era obvio que sin sus amigos, él

estaría muerto.

"Entonces no tiene sentido a esta escuela! Lo siento en los estudiantes

... muchos de ellos odian a los humanos ..." Piccolo argumentó.

"... /No eras tú el mismo? "/

Piccolo se detuvo y soltó un gruñido. Se terminó la última de la

cerveza. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba bebiendo cerveza,

pero era la manera más fácil para él para refrescarse ante el director

hijo de puta.

"Yo era ... yo despreciaba la humanidad, pero he aprendido de mis

errores y cambió ..."

"... /entonces usted debe enseñarles a cambiar ... ¿cuáles fueron sus

errores? "/

Piccolo suspiró y pensó en todas las personas que habían ahora lo

aceptan, casi como en familia. Él nunca interactuaron mucho, pero

todavía estaba allí.Gohan, quien era hijo de su propio enemigo, era

ahora como un hijo para él. Goku, que había sido su rival, ahora era un

amigo. Así que muchas personas más que lo había aceptado. Era como si

hubiera recibido una segunda oportunidad.

Yo estaba ciego para no ver que la gente puede aceptar y están

dispuestos a cambiar demasiado ... pero eso es sólo si tú cambias ..."

explicó.

El director se rió entre dientes. " /Interesante .../ "

Piccolo se sentía un poco fuera. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba

sucediendo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontró en el suelo,

perdiendo el conocimiento.

"¡Hijo de puta ... ¿qué diablos le hiciste a mí?" dijo con voz débil.

" /Parece que nunca ha bebido mucho menos bebían cerveza youkai ... te

acostumbras a él, aunque .../ "

/Cuando todo esto termine ... No voy a dejar que salgan con la suya .../

Piccolo cree que finalmente se desmayó.

El director se rió entre dientes. " /Desde luego, es diferente de su

padre, King Piccolo .../ "

Como Gohan y Moka voló en el cielo en la nube Nimbus, Moka no podía

mantener los ojos fuera el paisaje debajo de ella. Estaba lleno de

montañas rocosas que fueron cubiertas por un manto de árboles verdes.

Moka nunca había viajado en el mundo humano demasiado ya que se había

quedado en su mayoría dentro de las ciudades durante la secundaria. Era

increíble ver lo hermosa que el mundo humano estaba más allá de las

ciudades.

"Este ... es hermoso ..." -susurró-.

Gohan miró el paisaje con ella y le sonrió. "Sí ... mi familia vive

realmente cerca de las montañas y los bosques. No me puedo imaginar la

vida en las ciudades, como todos mis otros amigos", explicó.

Moka quedó sin aliento. "¿Significa eso que estamos cerca de su casa?"

Gohan gimió cuando él se centró en las maniobras de la nube. /Por

desgracia .../ él contestó en el pensamiento.

Moka ladeó la cabeza, notando la expresión preocupada de Gohan. "Um ...

va a ser un problema para mí conocer a tu familia?" -preguntó ella.

Gohan suspiró. "No sé para ser honesto ... yo realmente no estoy seguro

de cómo mi madre y mi padre van a reaccionar al verte ..." , respondió.

Moka bajó la mirada con la decepción en su voz. "Yo entiendo que si

usted está preocupado. Que no tienen que reunirse con su familia si

usted está preocupado acerca de ellos me conozcan ... después de todo,

soy un vampiro ... que probablemente me odian ..."

La culpa se arrastró a Gohan. Sabía que no podía negar a su amigo de

conocer a su familia, especialmente cuando ella estaba tan emocionada de

ver. No era el hecho de que ella era un vampiro que le molestaba ... era

el hecho de que ella era una niña y él no estaba seguro de cómo su

propia madre iba a reaccionar. Suspiró.

"No es porque eres un vampiro Moka, confía en mí. Es sólo que ... yo

nunca he traído conmigo una chica a casa ..." explicó.

Ella bajó la mirada. "Está bien ... me voy a quedar escondido en alguna

parte, Gohan ..."

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No. .. me voy a presentar ... Sólo trato de

actuar normal, ¿de acuerdo? Eso significa que no chupar mi sangre!"

La cara se iluminó de Moka y ella asintió. "No te preocupes Gohan! Ni

siquiera sé que soy un vampiro!"

Gohan suspiró, preguntándose si se trataba de una decisión que iba a

lamentar. /Espero que mamá no me mate por esto .../

Se sentía feliz de ver a su cúpula en forma de casa con el vapor que

sale de la chimenea. A pesar de que fue un año desde que se fue, no se

sintió mucho.

"Aquí estamos", anunció Gohan en la nube Nimbus comenzó a bajar de

altitud. Se gritó como él comenzó a frenar hasta detenerse delante de la

casa.

Ojos brillaban Moka cuando vio en casa de Gohan. "Sugoi ... usted vive

en una casa tan bonita!"

Gohan se frotó la cabeza tímidamente. "Bueno ... no es mucho, pero de su

casa ..."

Gohan y Moka se bajó de la nube y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que

Gohan oyó los pasos de su hermano a lo largo de la hierba.

"Bro! Has vuelto!" Goten llama felices, corriendo hacia Gohan.

Gohan sonrió y cogió a su hermano pequeño en sus brazos. "¡Hey! ¿Cómo te

va?"

Goten se quejó. "Ha sido tan tranquilo en la casa sin ti, dime que te

quedarás aquí!"

Gohan suspiró y dejó caer a su hermano de regreso a la tierra. "Lo

siento Goten, sólo estoy aquí de visita para las vacaciones de verano.

Todavía tengo un par de semestres para terminar!"

Goten bajó la cabeza en la decepción. "Oh", se quejó: "¿Por cuánto

tiempo es entonces? Tenía la esperanza de que podría ayudar a entrenar a

mí! Yo no quiero discutir con mamá nunca más!"

Gohan levantó una ceja. "Espera, mamá ha sido parco con usted?" ,

preguntó a los que Goten asintió con la cabeza.

Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. /Eso es raro ... ella nunca

se animaría a esas cosas y mucho menos participar como papá . .../

-pensó-.

Se revolvió la cabeza de su hermano. "Definitivamente, voy a encontrar

el tiempo para entrenar con usted! ¡Lo prometo!"

La cara de felicidad Goten se amplió mientras abrazaba a su hermano

mayor. "Yay!"

Él entonces se dio cuenta de la situación dama de pelo rosa detrás de su

hermano. Dio un paso de distancia de su hermano. "Ew! ¿Ese es tu

novia?"señaló. Moka y Gohan empezó a ruborizarse.

Goten se rió de su reacción. "¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Gohan tiene una novia!

Gohan tiene una novia!" cantaba.

"N-no, no lo son, Goten!" Gohan farfulló sentirse nerviosa, "W-lo que

dio esa idea?"

Goten siguió riéndose, disfrutando de la reacción de su hermano mayor.

Gohan suspiró, tratando de mantener la redacción y no tener a su hermano

pequeño llegar a él. Era todavía demasiado joven para comprender.

"Así que es ama de casa?" , preguntó.

La pregunta fue respondida ya que su madre abrió la puerta de la casa

con gran entusiasmo.

"Gohan! ¡Qué sorpresa! Tú eres él-" su saludo fue interrumpido cuando

ella vio a una chica al lado de Gohan. Choque fluía a través de todo su

cuerpo mientras examinaba a esta joven, atractivo, que estaba de pie

junto a su hijo. Su rostro se puso pálido.

De Repente Goku también sale por la puerta Exclamando

Milk tengo hambre que vas a preparar…..

cuando ve a gohan

Gohan?

¡Pero que sopresa¡

Padre como has estado dijo Gohan

De repente moka abrió lo ojos como platos y dijo en su mente

NO PUEDE SER EL LEGENDARIO SON GOKU

Es un placer señor.

Dijo la moka Externa …..

Cuando de repente a través del rosario se puede escuchar a Inner Moka.

-Gran deidad y muy temido entre los yokai

/quien mato a uno de los 4 grandes rey demonio

Rival a muerte de Picolo Daimako y Gran salvador del universo

Y además el padre de Gohan…..

SON Goku que interesante

""""Pero"""

no es lo que esperaba yo lo veía mas temible.

No puede ser ... mi hijo ya tiene una novia!/No. .. así .../ pensó un

momento antes de que se quedara con cara de WTF (what the fuck?

"¡Mamá!" Gohan le gritó mientras corría y atrapó antes de que ella

podría chocar con el suelo. La sacudió, tratando de despertar un poco,

pero parecía que se había desmayado.

Milk¡

Dijo goku

Gohan suspiró. /Kuso ... ya que resultó ser el peor escenario .../

Moka corrió al lado de Gohan con la preocupación. "Gomen Gohan ... esto

debe ser mi culpa alguna manera ..."

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso ... vamos a tener dentro

de ella," que luego se volvió a Goten ", Goten, podría obtener un vaso

de agua para la mamá?"

"Hai!" Goten respondió como él entró en la primera casa, seguido por

Goten,Goku, Moka, y una mujer sorprendida.

"Aquí estamos, oeste de la ciudad!" Krilin ha anunciado que la ciudad

quedó a la vista después de mucho en la carretera.

Kurumu vitorearon. "Woo hoo! ¡Por fin! Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más

iba a tomar!"

Yukari repantigado en el asiento y se estremeció. "Yo no estoy seguro si

quiero pasar por esto!" , exclamó.

Kurmu acarició la cabeza de la brujita, tratando de consolarla lo

mejor posible. "No te preocupes Yukari-chan, estamos aquí para ti ... En

poco tiempo, verás que la ciudad no será tan malo como piensas ..."

Yukari asintió con la cabeza lentamente y correctamente se sentó en el

asiento. Ella no dejó de temblar, aunque como no tenía malas

experiencias con los seres humanos antes. /tengo que ser valiente .../

pensó.

Cuando por fin se había mudado a la ciudad, el grupo quedó sin aliento

en el temor al ver los altos edificios que parecían elevarse sobre la

ciudad y las carreteras haciendo su camino por la ciudad en todas las

formas posibles. Sin duda era una ciudad grande y en rápido crecimiento.

Una de las razones fue porque de algunas de las más grandes

corporaciones se encuentra en la zona.

"Bueno, yo creo que voy a dejar que todo fuera en el laboratorio de

Capsule Corporation. Estoy seguro de que Bulma no le importaría que le

da un tour si no está ocupada", explicó.

"Arigato Krilin-san", agradeció Yukari

Krilin gesto con la mano a la espalda. "No seas tan formal! Llámame Krilin!"

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de cápsulas se crean en el laboratorio?" yukari le

preguntó, con curiosidad.

Krilin se rascó la cabeza cuando él comenzó a pensar, todavía se centra

en el camino. "Bueno, eh ... yo no estoy muy seguro de sí que las

cápsulas que contienen los elementos ..."

Kurumu comenzó a sonreír, dejando que su imaginación salvaje. /¡Ooh!/A

lo mejor tienen cápsulas humanos!/Sería lo ideal para llevar a Gohan

conmigo donde quiera que vaya!/Es casi como un amante de

personal-a-ir!/Hohoho!/ Pensó, con picardía.

A Gohan le dio un escalofrio

Kurumu que sonreía maliciosamente. "Tengo miedo de pedir lo que estás

pensando ..."Yukari murmuró.

Después de varios kilómetros, el coche finalmente llegó al frente de un

edificio en forma de cúpula que no era otro que el laboratorio de

Capsule Corporation.

"Vamos a entrar en Bulma es ... espero que ella no está demasiado

ocupado ..." dijo mientras estacionaba su auto y apagó el motor.

El grupo siguió Krilin al entrar en un edificio diferente al lado del

laboratorio. Ellos se sorprendieron al encontrar un lugar, como en casa

interior.

"¡Hola! Bulma, está usted aquí?" Krilin llamada.

Bulma entró, preguntándose quién la llamaba y se sorprendió al ver a

Krillin con algunas otras personas. "Oh, hey Krilin! Ha sido un rato!

¿Cómo va el pelo cada vez más la técnica que va para usted?"

Krilin se puso roja de vergüenza. "L-que no a hablar de eso ahora

mismo!" tartamudeó y luego señaló a la Kurumu y Yukari.

"Estos son los amigos de Gohan en su escuela. Al parecer, venían de

vacaciones de verano .."

La mujer de pelo azul parpadeó. "¿Eh? Estos son los amigos de Gohan?

¿Está usted seguro ... quiero decir, se ven como una extraña mezcla ¿no

te parece?" se preguntó mientras examinaba .

Kurumu gruñó. "Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso!"

Bulma, simplemente miraba. Uno de ellos era una bella y pechugona, chica

de pelo azul, media, y, finalmente, una

linda chica vestida con un traje de bruja. En conjunto, se trataba de

una mezcla inquietante de la diferencia.

/Sí ... muy raro .../ Bulma pensó.

Krilin se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ellos estaban con Gohan mientras

estaban de visita en un campo de girasoles. Les ofrecí una bajada aquí

con la esperanza de que tal vez podría darles un tour si no estaban

demasiado ocupados ..."

Bulma suspiró. "Bien", comenzó.

"Krilin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" una voz un poco irritada llamó y

Bulma interrumpido.

Krilin se estremeció, como la cabeza girada ligeramente hacia la única

mujer que nunca había esperado ver, su esposa. Un ambiente frío y miedo

cayó sobre él como los ladrillos mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de

dieciocho

"¡Oh! ¡Dieciocho! Jeje ... pensé que estabas en casa!" se echó a reír

nerviosamente, poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Nuestro horno de microondas se rompió, y Bulma se ofreció a arreglarlo

..." se volvió hacia las tres personas detrás de él, "... y veo que te

hayas divertido, ¿no? Pensé que se suponía que conseguir los vestidos

para nuestra hija, pero en cambio, te veo haciendo el tonto!"

Krillin empezó a mover las manos en la negación. "Nononono! Sólo he

venido a dejar a estos niños aquí si Bulma estarían dispuestos a darles

una visita!"miró a Bulma esperanza de que ella pudiera hacer copias de

seguridad, pero ella sólo sonrió, divertida.

Dieciocho suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apretando el puente de la nariz.

"Todo lo que ... acaba de obtener el vestido /querida .../ no queremos

mantener a nuestra hija en espera ", le ordenó.

Krilin rápidamente asintió con alivio y se dirigió directamente hacia la

puerta. "Adiós cariño, Bulma ... hasta luego!" que él llamó antes de que

él cerró la puerta.

Bulma se rió. "Es sin duda su príncipe azul, ¿eh?" le dio un codazo a

dieciocho.

El primero Android cruzó de brazos y carraspeó. "Hmph! Que el hombre

puede conseguir tan fácilmente distraído!"

Bulma miró a los niños que todavía estaban en la puerta. Eran un poco de

miedo por el ex androide y su personalidad dominante. Parecía más como

si fuera el marido y Krilin era la esposa.

"¡Bueno, no vamos a estar aquí todo el Ven y siéntate voy a hacer un

poco de té", que ofrece a Bulma con entusiasmo, "me gustaría saber más

acerca de todos ustedes ya que eres amigo de Gohan, después de eso, me

estará encantado de darle toda una gira alrededor de este lugar! "

Yukari sonrió. "Arigato! Eso sería genial!"

Todos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban en la sala de estar, con

excepción de Bulma que estaba haciendo el té. Era una habitación amplia,

junto con un televisor pequeño. Una niña linda con dos colas de caballo

rubia se sentó cerca del televisor viendo un programa de niño. Ella

tarareaba para sí misma y se balanceaba su cabeza de lado a lado

mientras miraba a su espectáculo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Bulma regresó con las tazas de té en un

pedestal. Ella se sentó frente a los tres estudiantes. Todo el mundo se

tomó su taza de té.

"Vamos a presentarnos, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs. Soy un científico

aquí, en Capsule Corporation", presentó con orgullo. Se refirió a

dieciocho que estaba sentado a su lado, "... esto es de dieciocho

... como habrá adivinado, ella es la esposa de Krillin ..."

/Dieciocho?/¡Qué nombre tan extraño .../ Kurmu pensó mientras miraba

a la rubia, seria mujer de ojos. Era un poco de curiosidad de preguntar

por qué se llamaba así, pero se resistió a la tentación de no querer

correr el riesgo de ofenderla.

"Hai! Mi nombre es Kurumu Kurono!" los succumbus se presentó con gran

entusiasmo. Sus pechos se recuperó mientras saltaba un poco.

"Um ... El mío es Yukari Sendo", dijo la pequeña bruja, con timidez.

Para ella, esto era más contacto con los seres humanos que había antes,

si bien, esta gente parecía estar bien.

"Encantado de conocerlos a todos! Entonces, ¿cómo sabes Gohan?" Bulma le

preguntó.

A pesar de que Yukari era el más nervioso desde que la transición hacia

el mundo humano, fue el primero en hablar.

"Bueno ... eh ... me salvó de algunos matones hace mucho tiempo ..." se

explican, pensando en cómo Gohan ocupó de los hombres lagarto no una,

sino dos veces. Estaba muy agradecido con él por haberla ayudado a

porque ahora ella no se sentía solo nunca más. "Es casi como un hermano

mayor para mí ..."añadió con un poco de inocencia.

Bulma y dieciocho años no podía dejar de reír. La chica era muy mona

pero algo estaba apagado. Bulma se dio cuenta rápidamente que sus

palabras fueron procesados.

"Ehh! Espera un minuto, estás en la escuelaPreparatoria? No puede ser!"

dijo ella, sorprendida.

Yukari se encogió un poco. No estaba segura de qué decir. "Um ..."

Kurmu sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en la pequeña bruja en la cabeza.

"Yukari-chan es muy inteligente ... por lo que se podría decir que dejó

pasar una gran cantidad de grados ..."

Bulma parpadeó, aún no puede creer que esta chica linda e inocente se

encontraba en un público de mayor edad de los adolescentes. "Sugoi ...

usted debe estar dotado de entonces! Si fuera mi hija, sin embargo, no

creo que lo que podía soportar lo que le permite a la escuela secundaria

... Apuesto a que es una de las razones que fueron intimidados en el

primer lugar!"

Yukari se quedó en silencio, pero ella asintió con la cabeza

ligeramente, después de todo, era en parte cierto que debido a su edad

era la más vulnerable en la escuela. Eso no llegar a ella ahora,

especialmente con amigos que la protegerían y al que protegería a la

espalda.

Dieciocho sonrió un poco. "Bueno ... Es bueno que usted tiene Gohan con

usted, es como tener una protección casi garantizado", explicó.

que se supone que esto implicaba que sabía todo acerca

de Gohan. Tal vez esta era una oportunidad para aprender más sobre su amigo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti, Kurumu-chan", se convirtió Bulma.

Kurumu sonrió con aire de suficiencia. "Bueno ... además de la

protección ..." "... que protegió mi unico

destino ... jeje!" ella se rió.

. Numerosas veces, Gohan le había

salvado ... pero con suerte, élla sería capaz de ser más de una ayuda y

una menor carga.

Dieciocho no podía dejar de poner los ojos con disgusto. "Lindo ..." ,

dijo con sarcasmo. Era demasiado acaramelados por su propio gusto. Ella

amaba a Krilin, pero desde luego no iba a expresar su afecto por el estilo.

Bulma, sin embargo, pensé que era realmente bonito y notable cómo Gohan

se hizo amigo, simplemente debido a su fuerte voluntad de proteger.

Parecía que su voluntad se hizo más fuerte desde que murió su padre.

Bulma estaba feliz de ver cómo todos ellos tenían algo del mismo

razonamiento detrás de su amistad con Gohan. "Bueno ... no se ve que

necesito ningún razonamiento

. "Supongo, pero también porque es la

única persona en quien pueda confiar .

si

Bulma relajada un poco en el sofá y le sonrió. "Bueno ... ustedes son

muy afortunados, sin embargo, después de todo, Gohan es un luchador como

su padre, Goku ..."

Kurumu ojos se abrieron como platos al oír ese nombre en alguna parte.

/Goku .../ pensó, /estoy seguro de que había oído ese nombre antes ...

pero ¿dónde?/

La respuesta cayó en la cuenta al recordar a su padre a llevar a un

Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales en su cumpleaños cuando era una niña

pequeña. Élla recordaba haber visto a un hombre con un estilo extraño de

pelo de punta. El hombre tenía una fuerza increíble y el poder que

fácilmente se subió el estaba seguro, pero recordó a lo mejor de sus

habilidades que el hombre también fue llamado Goku. ¿Podría ser ...

"Espera, ha sido padre de Gohan en cualquier torneo de artes marciales

antes?" Kurumu pidió.

Bulma parpadeó y ella se echó a reír pensando que era una pregunta

tonta. "Por supuesto ... todos y cada uno de ellos ..." su rostro y el

tono cambió para expresar la tristeza, "... por lo menos, hasta que

murió ..."

Parecía que ella no quería seguir el debate sobre el padre

de Gohan por más tiempo, sin embargo, kurumu estaba segura

ahora que él había visto a su padre antes de ... Era demasiado increíble para aceptar,

después de todo, Gohan hasta ahora parecía invencible a todo lo que él

hizo frente ...

Kurmu suspiró y bebió un sorbo de té. /Gohan debe de haber sido el

padre de un Saiyan ...

" /... Yo os declaro, marido y mujer ", anunció el pastor mientras

cerraba su libro./El público aplaudió frente a la pareja de recién

casados, Gohan y Moka, que ahora se besan apasionadamente./

/Chichi y Goku se sentaron en medio de la audiencia, un pequeño choque./Ella sólo

tenía en sus 30 años de edad y ya, parecía que iba a estar recibiendo

nietos pronto./Ella no se ha hecho incluso jugar el papel de la madre

ya que todavía estaba Goten para ser atendido!/

/"No. .. Esto no puede estar sucediendo ... ... Soy demasiado joven para

ser abuela!"/pensó y luego procedió a gritar./

"¡Mamá!" Gohan a su llamado.

Chichi gimió y se despertó de una pesadilla posible ... o una visión,

que no estaba segura. Ella miró a Gohan que estaba delante de ella,

seguido por una señora bastante joven y su hijo, Goten.

"¿Estás bien, mamá?" Goten le preguntó con preocupación.

Chichi sonrió y asintió heartwarmingly Goten. Ella entrecerró los ojos a

Gohan y Moka e hizo una mueca.

"W-lo que es mamá?" Gohan le preguntó, sudando un poco al contemplar la

expresión de desaprobación de su madre.

"¿Quién es esta joven que trajeron con ustedes, Gohan?" -preguntó Goku

Gohan rió un poco, con la esperanza de mejorar el medio ambiente

sospechoso de su madre estaba llevando a cabo. "Jaja ... bueno, ella es

un buen amigo mío en la Academia. Estamos en vacaciones de verano en

este momento y que quería conocer a nuestra familia ..."

Chichi miró de soslayo Moka, quien inmediatamente se animó cuando captó

su mirada. "... Y tú quién eres?"

Moka intentó poner su mejor sonrisa. "Um ... mi nombre es Akashiya

Moka", respondió ella y se inclinó cortésmente, "... el placer de conocerte"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de Chichi aflojado. Ella suspiró.

/Bueno ... al menos ella tiene muy buenos modales .../ pensó.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven. "Encantado de conocerte,

Moka-chan ... estoy Chichi, la madre de Gohan y el es mi Esposo Goku ..."

Gohan suspiró, aliviado de que la atmósfera había cambiado un poco. No

estaba seguro, aunque si se quiere ser solamente temporal.

"Gomen si me parecía sospechoso, pero esta es la primera vez que mi hijo

trajo a una chica con él en casa ... Supuse que podría ser su novia", se

disculpó, aunque el interior se preguntó si realmente era algo más que

un "amigo".

Moka se sonrojó mientras asentía. ChiChi ojos se estrecharon cuando ella

cogió el rubor. /¿Podría ser ... que a ella le gusta?/¡Ja!/Bueno,

¿cómo podría cualquier chica le resisten después de haber sido criado

por mí ... ¡espera!/¿Qué estoy pensando!/No estoy listo para los

nietos!/Gohan es demasiado joven para tener una novia!/No. .. sólo

estoy exagerando aquí ... que son sólo amigos, después de todo .../ la

madre dentro de su cabeza divagaba.

"Um ... ¿hay una mamá problema?" Gohan le preguntó a la que Chichi

rápidamente sacudió lejos de sus preocupaciones por el momento.

"No no no! Por supuesto que no! Yo sigo siendo ... un poco sorprendido

de que Gohan", respondió ella con un poco de una pérdida en su voz.

Gohan sonrió ampliamente y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Lo

siento mamá y papa ..." se disculpó.

De repente Goku interrumpio. "Bueno, está bien ahora, después de todo, ella parece

ser una joven muy agradable."

Moka sonrió de su elogio.

Chichi se volvió a Gohan. "Así que espero que todo esté bien en la

academia ... He tratado de enviarle cartas, pero por alguna razón, no

puedo localizar la escuela! Hasta le pregunté a su amigo Piccolo para

localizar dónde estaba usted?"

Gohan y Moka de sudor cayeron juntos. Moka acordé de cuando Piccolo

entró en furia sobre todo hacia el director. Fue sin duda uno de los

ambientes más miedo que había pasado. Moka expresión se tornó sombría al

recordar que el hombre verde sería uno de sus profesores. Lamentó la

firma de la clase de artes marciales para el próximo semestre.

/Bueno ... desde luego lo puso en una madre que desastre .../ Gohan

respondió en su propia mente sabiendo el dolor que Piccolo debe estar

pasando en estos momentos. Simplemente no se ajustaba a derecho ...

Piccolo y la escuela.

Goku llevó u n dedo a la barbilla como ella pensaba. "Ahora que lo

pienso de el ... Yo no recuerdo que volviera ! ¿Te los has encontrado, Gohan?" -le

preguntó

Gohan se echó a reír un poco nervioso. "Um ... bueno ... no, no ..."

mintió. No quería que la dejara sospechar de la academia. Iba a ser un

dolor si su madre tuviera que ir allí.

Chichi se enfureció un poco. "Ese hombre! Honestamente ... pero supongo

que está bien ya que vino a visitar por lo menos ..."

Gohan suspiró. /No estaría de más que ser un poco preocupado por Piccolo

.../

Dejando a un lado Piccolo, Chichi heartwarmingly volvió a Moka.

"Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste a conocer a mi hijo?" -preguntó ella.

Moka se sonrojó al recordar el pasado. Se podría decir que ella lo

conoció después de que ella había chupado su sangre, pero ella sabía que

Gohan no quiere ese tipo de respuesta.

"Um ... yo pensaba que era un tipo muy cool! Es tan amable y-", explicó,

detenerse y se le calienta. Gohan, pero no se sienten avergonzados por

las palabras podría Moka, pero feliz, no obstante.

"Arigato, Moka", sonrió Gohan.

Moka se sonrojó aún más y trató de retractarse, pero sin resultado.

"N-no hay problema ..." -respondió ella, tratando de mantenerse lo más

fresco y se recoge como sea posible.

Goku echó un vistazo al tanto de ellos. "¿Es así ..."

En el momento en que el té de todo el mundo se llevó a cabo cerca de

Capsule Corporation, Bulma se ofreció amablemente a los tres estudiantes

de la academia Youkai un recorrido por el laboratorio. Yuakari estaba un

poco decepcionada de que Gohan y Moka no había regresado, sin embargo,

parecía que se divertían en la casa de Gohan.

Dieciocho etiquetado junto con su hija, Marron en sus brazos. Ella pensó

que bien podría ser una experiencia divertida para su hija antes de

salir hacia la casa.

"Ah ... y esta es la zona de pruebas ... aquí es donde se comprueba por

la seguridad, la estabilidad y la productividad en todos nuestros

productos antes de que estén listos para ser enviados ..." Bulma explicó

que el grupo siguió.

Kurumu miró sin interés mientras examinaba la zona. /Kuso ... ¿dónde

está la cápsula humana cuando lo necesitas!/

Yukari siguió con cautela ya que se veía por todas partes que pudo. La

tecnología fue increíble y avanzada, pero eso es exactamente la razón

por la que se sentía cuidado de su entorno y los seres humanos. Si las

cápsulas se podrían crear para contener objetos de entonces,

ciertamente, los monstruos y las brujas no fueron una excepción. El

pensamiento miedo a la muerte.

A medida que el grupo salió de la zona de pruebas y en un pasillo.

a un hombre en lugar construido con algunas de las

características ásperas y el pelo muy de punta se mueve en la dirección

opuesta. Parecía bastante peligrosa e intimidante.

"Divertirse con su entrenamiento, querida?" Bulma se detuvo para pedirle

a su marido, Vegeta.

"Hn." Vegeta gruffed mientras seguía caminando.

Kurumu no estaba seguro de por qué, pero se sentía extrañamente

disminuyó a medida que el hombre pasó por él. Fuera lo que fuese, el

tipo tenía un aura de frialdad a su alrededor. Además, parecía

increíblemente grosera.

"No me digas que es usted es marido!" Kurumu le susurró a Bulma Vegeta

cuando parecía que estaba lejos de ser capaz de oírlo.

Bulma se rió. "Sí, él es mi príncipe ... pero no le hagas caso", explicó

y luego juntó las manos. "Bueno, parece que no hay realmente nada más te

puedo mostrar ... Espero que todos lo pasamos muy bien!"

Marron rió de felicidad, mientras que dieciocho suspiró con alivio.

Teniendo en cuenta que solía ser un androide, visitando el laboratorio y

en todas partes parecía recordar el pasado que ella no siente demasiado

afecto. Parecía que era el momento para que ella vaya.

"Bueno, me voy, me llaman cuando el horno de microondas es fijo,"

Dieciocho saludó como ella se separó del grupo con su hija.

Bulma le devolvió el saludo. "Cya en torno Dieciocho ... y tratar de ser

más amable con Krilin!"

Dieciocho sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente antes de

que ella se marchó con su hija.

Yukari volvió a Bulma. "Arigato Bulma ... también tenemos que hacer un

informe después de nuestra vacaciones de verano, así que esto es una

gran manera de empezar", dio las gracias a él.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "No hay problema! Me alegra ser de ayuda!

¿Todos tienen un lugar para quedarse?" -preguntó ella.

Kurumu parpadeó sorprendido. Casi se había olvidado de que teniendo en

cuenta que la Sra. Nekonome y el conductor del autobús había zanjado.

"Todavía no", respondió tímidamente yukari, "... pero estoy seguro de

que encontraremos algún hotel."

"Bueno, si quieres, yo estaría feliz de pagar por un hotel de su

elección para todos ustedes y Gohan", ofreció.

Kurumu gritaba de alegría.

En sus pensamiento de Kurmu decía "¡Ahh! Gohan llega rápido He oído que

hay un lugar que puede ir a la llama de un amor caliente mmf!"

. Sudaba copiosamente y se echó a reír, muy nerviosa.

"Eheh ... lo que quiere decir es que sería genial y cualquier hotel

agradable hacer sería!" yukari explicó.

Bulma estaba un poco confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Claro que

nada, voy a tener a alguien acompañe a todos a que el lugar más tarde.

Hasta entonces, no dude en explorar el jardín!"


	3. La Cola de un Saiyan y un Bruja

"Nosotros,

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. "El placer es mío", dijo y se alejó,

dejando a los tres estudiantes de sí mismos.

"Oh ... Gohan-kun ... no un sonido agradable hotel, el amor entonces?"

Kurumu puso mala cara, la apertura de sus fascinantes ojos azules a su

amante.

Una mujer joven que se podía ver en la parte superior de un edificio al

otro lado del laboratorio de Capsule Corporation. Ella frunció el ceño

con disgusto mientras contemplaba a todos los científicos que salen del

edificio para el almuerzo.

"Asqueroso ..." ella gritó, "... a cambio de la promoción de su propia

especie, hacen daño a la naturaleza ... y nosotros ... ¿Por qué una

bruja visitar este maldito lugar?"

Ella suspiró. "No importa ... Le prometí a mi amo que me convencer a

este joven bruja a unirse a nuestra causa ..."

En una explosión de plumas negras, de repente desapareció de la vista,

dejando sólo las plumas oscuras a flotar hasta el suelo del edificio.

Volver cerca del monte Pouzu, Chichi y Moka conversaban entre sí o,

mejor dicho, Chichi estaba interrogando a Moka absoluta no tiene fin.

Moka respondió a lo mejor de sus habilidades y la mayoría de las veces

tuve que mentir un poco acerca de sí misma.

Si bien lo que estaba pasando, Gohan aprovechó la oportunidad para

escapar de las garras de su madre y echa un vistazo a lo mucho que su

hermano pequeño había mejorado desde que salió de la academia.

"Vamos Goten! Vamos a ver lo que tienes!" llamó a Goten en una posición

con el movimiento de su mano.

Goten saltó con entusiasmo. "¡Muy bien! Aquí vengo!" él respondió que

saltó a una velocidad rápida y acusado a su hermano mayor.

Goten comenzó a tirar golpes, mientras que Gohan fue esquiva y el

bloqueo de todos ellos. Eso era de esperar, pero lo que fue

impresionante fue como Goten estaba causando Gohan para retroceder un poco.

/Definitivamente es más fuerte ... que puedo decir de sus golpes ...

Antes, era difícil para él conseguir incluso la confianza que me dio,

pero ahora lo está haciendo con tanta naturalidad .../ Gohan pensó.

Gohan se deslizó a un lado de Goten y se utiliza la apertura para

atacarlo, sin embargo, Goten rápidamente capturado y tratado de bloquear

el golpe de su hermano mayor con su brazo más cercano.

Se conecta y ambos permanecieron en silencio antes de que Goten no podía

dejar de llorar un poco. Trató de contener las lágrimas y aunque apretó

los dientes.

"Eso ... duele!" -gritó mientras retrocedía y se frotó el brazo.

Gohan se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza con un poco de culpa. "Lo

siento, yo probablemente debería haber retenido en eso ... pero wow,

Goten ... Estoy impresionado de que ya has mejorado tanto!"

Goten sonrió ampliamente, feliz de complacer a su hermano mayor. "Papa

era duro!"

Gohan se rió entre dientes. "Apuesto! Eres reacciones son bastante buenos!"

Goten repente sonrió. "Tengo una cosa más para mostrar, hermano mayor!"

Gohan ladeó la cabeza como Goten se fue a la postura y empezó a cobrar

...? Antes de darse cuenta, Goten explotó con la energía y la cobran a

Gohan como un Saiyan ... Super!

"Wha-?" Gohan Goten comenzó antes de lo golpearon en el pecho con la

cabeza. Por reacción, Gohan movió el brazo hacia abajo y le dio un

codazo a su hermano pequeño directamente en el suelo! Él gimió un poco.

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

/mierda!/No quise decir eso ... pero me sorprendió!/ Gohan pensó.

Goten se levantó, sintiéndose muy poco del impacto, pero miró a su

hermano mayor con la vergüenza. "Todavía estoy ... no es suficiente", se

quejó.

Gohan suspiró, aliviado de que Goten no estaba herido de gravedad. Gohan

no estaba seguro de cómo su hermano pequeño era capaz de subir a una

edad tan temprana teniendo en cuenta que no fue capaz de ascender hasta

él era un adolescente. Parece que Gohan perdió el título a ser el más

joven Super Saiyan.

"¿Cómo ... cómo fueron capaces de ascender?" Gohan le preguntó,

incrédulo. Él no podía dejar de saber la respuesta ya.

Goten sonrió y puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza. "Mamá ..."

Gohan suspiró. "Ah ... pensé. Ella debe haber sido realmente te empuja

entonces ..."

"¿Es eso algo malo?" Goten le preguntó.

Gohan sonrió. "No, en absoluto! Mira ..."

Empezó a cobrar y al instante, su pelo se volvió de oro y de punta.

"

Gohan y Goten no se dio cuenta de que Moka se quedó allí mirando a su

pequeña pelea. Ella parecía bastante sorprendido por las formas doradas

de los dos hermanos. Ella sólo había visto una vez durante la lucha con

Kuyou, sin embargo, que era a los ojos de su yo interior, por lo que

todavía era , ella tenía una visión clara de la forma de Gohan.

Gohan se fijó en ella y luego se frotó la cabeza, avergonzado. "¡Oh,

usted nos ha estado observando todo este tiempo, Moka-chan?"

Moka se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "Los dos look ...

impresionante", felicitó a ella.

Gohan y Goten se rió entre dientes antes de regresar a la normalidad.

Chichi salió en quizás el momento adecuado. Gohan se dio cuenta de que

si Chichi vio que Moka sabía de la Super Saiyan, entonces

definitivamente se convertiría en sospechoso de por qué alguna vez

tendría que verlo a menos en algún tipo de situación grave. Es decir, a

menos que, ya sabía ...

"Bueno, Gohan", dijo Chichi con un arranque de genio, "yo apruebo ..."

Gohan parpadeó en la confusión. "¿Qué?"

Chichi entrecerró los ojos. "Usted sabe muy bien" qué ", joven!"

Gohan parpadeó una vez más, mientras miraba a Moka que estaba ruborizándose.

"Yo-No es nada de eso, la señora Chichi! Sólo somos amigos!" el vampiro

vergüenza explicó.

Gohan no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero de alguna manera

él sintió que debería haber quedado con su amigo en vez de salir a

entrenar con Goten.

Chichi suspiró. "Bueno, lo que sea," saludó ella su mano, "Ya puedo

decir que va a suceder tarde o temprano ..."

"That's-" ella se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta venció rojo.

Chichi se volvió a Gohan. "Bueno, parece que usted tiene otros amigos

¿no? Usted no quiere mantenerlos esperando?"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Sí ... Creo que, nimbo!" gritó.

La hinchada nube amarillenta apareció dentro de un latido del corazón y

se deslizó a una parada justo en frente de él. Se levantó y saludó a más

de Moka.

Moka sonrió feliz cuando ella se subió en el asiento trasero de Gohan.

Goten saludó a su hermano. "Adiós Gohan!"

Gohan sonrió, tirando de un pulgar hacia arriba. "Sigan con el gran

trabajo Goten!"

Chichi puso sus manos en las caderas. "Te espero volver tan pronto como

sea posible, se oye! ... Y también, proteger a esa niña ... así que es

bastante obvio que usted ha estado luchando ..."

Gohan ojos se abrieron como platos. "Um ... me puede explicar?"

Chichi negó con la cabeza. "Creo que debo confiar en ti más, Gohan ...

te estás convirtiendo en un adulto, después de todo ..."

Gohan se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse un poco. "Gracias, mamá ..."

Oye por cierto donde esta mi papa que no lo veo?

Chichi reponde con un tono decpcionada

Uh.. Goku parece ser que Cayo-sama no se

Que dijo pero algo de que en un sistema solar lejano había una criatura causando alboroto Goku dijo algo de un tal Hidelgan

PERDON QUE RETIRARA A GOKU PERO LA SIGUIENTE BATALLA GOKU SSJ3 LA GANARIA MUY FACIL

ADEMAS DECUBRIREMOS UN SECRETO ASOCIADO CON EL ACONTECIMENTO EN EL CAPITULO 1 DE ESTA NUEVA TEMPORADA ADEMAS DE PROBLEMAS CON LA RESTRICCION DE PODER DE GOHAN

así que comio y rápidamente se fue…..

me dijo que le mandara sus saludos y posible despedida por que no sabe a que hora vaya a volver.

Chichi asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, fuera de ustedes dos van!"

Los dos se movió lejos como el nimbo voló y ganó altura. De repente,

Chichi recordó algo.

Ella gritó con las manos. "Ah, y asegúrese de traer de vuelta Piccolo si

puedes! Estoy un poco preocupada!"

Gohan oído y él dejó caer el sudor-. /No creo que eso es posible ahora,

mamá .../ pensaba en la derrota.

Chichi y Goten le devolvió el saludo a los dos. Goten sonrió ampliamente

con un nuevo sentido de orgullo por sus logros de acuerdo con su hermano

mayor.

Chichi suspiró. /Bueno, supongo que será mejor esperar nietos pronto

.../ -pensó-.

Los dos guardaron silencio sobre el viaje de regreso a Capsule

Corporation. Lo único que se oía era el sonido de la nube Nimbus

acelerando por delante.

Gohan se preguntó lo que realmente había hablado. "Así que ... lo que

era ' /que/ 'todo esto? " Gohan le preguntó, con la esperanza de Moka lo

entendería.

Moka se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. "N-no ..."

Gohan suspiró. "Oh ..."

Un momento de silencio antes de Moka se rompió. "Gohan ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Ten ... ¿alguna vez has amado a nadie?" -preguntó ella, sonrojándose.

Gohan se rascó la mejilla como él pensaba. "Creo que ... me encanta mi

familia y amigos más que cualquier otra cosa ..."

Esa no era la respuesta Moka estaba buscando. Ella suspiró. "Quiero

decir ... a alguien que causa una sensación de pesadez en el pecho ... ..."

Gohan sabía dónde iba y de todos los tiempos, tenía que ser cuando ellos

estaban flotando en el cielo en una nube. De repente, su corazón empezó

a palpitar más rápidamente. Él tragó saliva. "Yo eh ..." vaciló.

"Eiyaa!" Moka repente gritó como un pájaro voló cerca junto a ella.

Gohan se volvió hacia el vampiro. "¿Estás bien?"

Moka asintió con la cabeza. "Gomen ... pero me tomó de sorpresa!"

Gohan rió entre dientes y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de poder ver la

ciudad de West en la distancia. Suspiró con alivio. /Gracias pájaro .../

-pensó-.

"Bueno, aquí estamos, Moka ... con suerte, que lo pasamos muy bien!" dijo.

Moka sonrió. "Me lo pasé genial. Estoy muy contento de haber llegado a

conocer a tu familia, Gohan!"

Gohan se rió entre dientes, con timidez.

"Um ... Gohan".

Gohan el corazón agitado. Desesperadamente espero que no traería a la

pregunta de nuevo.

"No puedo resistir ... la sangre ya!"

Gohan se amplió en los ojos de terror. "Waah!"

* Chuuu ~

Kurumu, y Yukari miró con asombro dentro de la cubierta-jardín

de la Capsule Corporation. Era espaciosa y casi increíble que esta era

en realidad una cubierta y no fuera. El aire era muy fresco y parecía

más fácil respirar.

Yukari puso los ojos y decidió explorar por su cuenta Kurumu

ni se dio cuenta al sali de ella. Ella se distanció lo suficiente de

la pareja para que ella no tenía que asociado con estas molestias.

De repente, una bandada de cuervos apareció y se reunieron alrededor de

Yukari. Ella agachó la cabeza con rapidez en la respuesta y empezó a correr.

"Kyaa!" ella gritó, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el rebaño había

logrado levantarla con su peso combinado y llevársela.

Kurumu tanto escuchó el grito y se dio cuenta de la pequeña bruja

se había ido. "Yukari!" ambos gritaron, persiguiendo a donde primero

escuché por primera vez los gritos.

Finalmente se detuvo al ver a una cantidad inusual de plumas negras

esparcidas por el suelo delante de ellos. No se veía como su fuera

cualquier rastro de Yukari.

"¿Cómo podría haber animales, dentro de aquí?" Kurumu tela de juicio.

se encogió de hombros desde que era un poco confuso también. Él

miró al suelo de las flores y se encontró después ... un camino de

plumas negras?

Él suda-cayó. "Bueno ... parece que sé por dónde empezar a buscar ..."

Moka y Gohan finalmente llegó a la sede de la Corporación Cápsula, como

la nube Nimbus aterrizó suavemente hacia el suelo, en frente del edificio.

Gohan sonrió. "¡Muy bien! Ahora, eso es fuera del camino, vamos a

comprobar para arriba en nuestros amigos", afirmó, aliviado de que no

fue un incidente de furia completa en su casa.

Moka sonrió. "Hai!" ella respondió con entusiasmo. Ella estaba muy feliz

por decir lo menos tener la madre conoció a Gohan y el hermano pequeño.

Se hizo un poco celoso al ver que Gohan tenía una familia tipo. Fue

ashame no pudo conocer a su padre, aunque ...

Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente. /No,/ pensó, /me pongo triste por

Tu padre ... Gohan no parecen querer ninguna piedad .../

Ella parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta Gohan había conseguido ya fuera de la

nube y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Ella

rápidamente se bajó y corrió a ponerse al día con él.

"¡Ah! Chotto Matte, Gohan!" -gritó ella, un poco molesto que se olvidó

de ella.

De repente, como Gohan entró, se detuvo en seco, lo que permite Moka

para ponerse al día con él.

"Gohan, ¿cuál es el hur-" la sentencia fue interrumpida cuando vio el

interior del edificio, varios científicos y un recepcionista hembra puso

todo en el suelo con la sangre que cubre cada uno de ellos de alguna

manera. Las plumas negras corría por todas partes en el suelo.

Moka jadeó, apretando su mano sobre su boca. Fue inesperado y horrible

por decir lo menos. Ella miró a Gohan que tenía una mirada desconcertada

en sus ojos, pero una boca con el ceño fruncido. Se dio cuenta de sus

puños cerrados y temblando.

Rápidamente se hizo una exploración del ki y se permitió un pequeño

respiro para sus propios pulmones. No parecía que nadie había muerto o

cerca de la muerte ... pero eran sin duda necesita de un hospital.

"¿Quién ... quién podría haber hecho esto?" Gohan gruñó.

De repente, la recepcionista mujer gimió. Abrió los ojos y miró

débilmente a los dos estudiantes. Gohan se dio cuenta de inmediato y

trató de ayudarla lo más posible. No se parecía a cualquiera de los

órganos vitales se vieron afectados, pero fue herido con una barra

aparente a través del hombro. Ella lo apretó en el dolor.

"Relax Maam ... ¿sabes qué pasó?" Gohan le preguntó, tratando de ocultar

su enojo.

La recepcionista negó con la cabeza. "I. .. no sé ... todo era como un

borrón y antes de darme cuenta ..."

Gohan suspiró. /Tal vez es mejor si nadie no se acuerda de .../ Gohan

cree saber cómo podría ser tramatic para ella y para todo.

"Gohan! Oh, gracias a kami que estás aquí!" una voz con urgencia y un

poco de alivio.

Gohan reconoció la voz de Bulma mientras se volvía para hacer frente a

la mujer de pelo azul que viene de otra entrada.

"¿Qué pasó?" Gohan le preguntó.

Moka sacó la mano más cerca de su pecho. No le gustaba esta situación en

absoluto y comenzó a temer por sus amigos. ¿Cómo pudo haber salido

así?Todo lo que quería era pasar tiempo con sus amigos y no tener que

hacer frente a nunca más batallas.

Bulma intentó mantener la calma con la situación actual. "Alguien parece

haber roto la seguridad!"

Miró a todos los cuerpos que gemían y se volvió a Gohan con

preocupación. "¿Son ellos ..."

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No. .. son muy vivos, pero que necesitan

atención médica!"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza con un poco de tranquilidad. "¡Lo tengo! Voy

a llamar a la ambulancia de inmediato! Haz lo tuyo, Gohan! Tus amigos

están en el jardín!"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. No iba a permitir que nadie salga con los

daños de este tipo. Quien había hecho esto parecía ser algo más que un

delincuente común, sobre todo si se había conseguido pasar la seguridad.

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba cortado con una espada, pero por

extraño que parezca, que no hizo ninguna explicación de las plumas negras.

"Vamos a prisa, Moka!" Gohan dijo.

Moka asintió con la cabeza vacilante antes de que ella comenzó a seguir

a Gohan en la cubierta-jardín donde estaban Yukari y Kurumu en

especial tenían sus propios problemas.

Yukari casi pensó que debió haber tachado de haber sido llevado por una

bandada de cuervos negros. Cuando los cuervos se disipó, se encontró de

pie en un área relativamente pequeña rodeada de árboles. Ella no estaba

segura si ella todavía estaba en el interior o al aire libre ya que todo

parecía ser tan grande y natural.

De pie frente a ella, vio a una mujer joven en un corsé rosa con

cordones negros. Su cabello castaño oscuro y se dividió en dos colas de

caballo y un par de trenzas.

"¿Q-¿dónde estoy?" Yukari le preguntó.

La joven suspiró, exasperado. "Desafortunadamente, los dos estamos

todavía dentro de esta área sucia, poco natural llamada de un jardín,

que apestaba a los seres humanos ..."

Yukari entrecerró los ojos. "... 'Apestaba a los seres humanos? ...

W-quien es usted?" -preguntó ella, confusa y un poco asustado.

La dama sonrió. "Yo soy Ruby, una bruja ... como usted y yo desprecio a

la raza humana ... del mismo modo que también debe", explicó.

"W-¿qué?"

Rubí apretó los puños, como explicó su razonamiento. "Como las brujas,

se debe conocer la historia de nuestra raza como la mayoría de que era

la supresión de los seres humanos. Se infiltran en la hermosa naturaleza

de la Tierra como un virus y destruir a modificar a sus necesidades y

deseos ..."

Yukari bajó la cabeza mientras ella experimenta sentimientos

encontrados. Sentía que era cierto, sin embargo, con su experiencia con

los seres humanos hasta el momento, no parece en absoluto malo.

Rubí se acercó a la pequeña bruja y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Yo

vivo en 'bruja Ranch', un espacio hermoso girasol que está en peligro de

sufrir daños debido a la interferencia humana. Quiero ser tu amigo

tuviera a bien aliarse con nosotros para que podamos proteger a la

hacienda de estos seres humanos miserables! "

Yukari la miró con sorpresa. No tiene mucho sentido ahora por qué la

había monstruos de la planta. Fue debido a que las brujas estaban

tratando de proteger! Algo la hizo sentirse obligado a ayudar a esta

bruja compañero, pero no estaba seguro acerca de su punto de vista de

los seres humanos, ya que, después de todo, su amiga, Tsukune, era un

ser humano ... "

Ella miró más allá de que, como ella hizo un gesto solemne. La cara de

Ruby poco a poco desplazado hacia deleite mientras abrazaba a Yukari.

"¡Ah, estoy tan feliz!" chilló y luego se dio cuenta que había olvidado

de pedir el nombre de esta pequeña bruja de "Casi se me olvida, me dice

su nombre, la bruja ..."

Yukari estaba un poco sorprendido por Ruby de su acción, pero era

agradable de alguna manera. "... Yukari

Sendo Yukari," respondió ella.

Rubí chilló de nuevo mientras se abrazaba a la más estricta brujita.

"Ah, Yukari-chan! Estoy tan feliz de tener un amigo!"

"Yukari-chan!" alguien gritó.

Yukari quedó sin aliento cuando ella reconoció la voz de Gohan, pero

antes de que pudiera volver a llamar, Ruby rápidamente la retiró y cerró

la boca con la mano. "Mmf ... Ruby-san!" dijo ella, ahogada.

"Ssh!" Silencioso como múltiples alas negras Rubí brotado de su espalda.

Ella se arrastró hacia las profundidades de los árboles con Yukari para

evitar la detección.

Kurumu y Gohan se encontraron en la misma zona donde creyeron oír

Yukari.

"Yukari-chan, ¿dónde estás?" gritó.

Yukari no podía dejar de separarse de su nueva amiga. Quería

desesperadamente para hacerles saber que estaba bien, sin embargo, Ruby

no iba a tener.

"Vamos a ir, Ruby-san! Son mis amigos!" -susurró-.

Gohan se detuvo cuando le pareció oír a alguien. Caminó lentamente

hacia el origen, sin embargo, algo lo sorprendió con la guardia baja,

como un dolor agudo le infiltrado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de oír

gritar a su amante.

Gohan!"

Se sentía un poco desorientado y cayó de rodillas, la sangre vomitada al

instante de una herida profunda en la mitad superior de su espalda. Se

quedó en estado de shock al encontrar Yukari, temblando con los ojos

horrorizados y otra mujer que estaba sonriendo.

Algo de pronto penetró sentidos Gohan cuando sintió que estaba en problemas. Gohan apretó los puños y gruñó.

"Agárrate de mí, Moka. Voy a Sprint por ello!" Gohan advirtió.

Moka entró en pánico por un momento, porque no quería quedarse atrás.

Ella agarró frenéticamente de su brazo, que fue un error, rápidamente se

darían cuenta.

Gohan comenzó a acelerar, arrastrando el vampiro de los pobres junto con

él como una muñeca.

"Kyaa!" Moka gritó mientras sacudía la vuelta y luchó por mantener su

control sobre Gohan. Ella no quería quedarse atrás. Por suerte, no pasó

mucho tiempo como Gohan vio a

, que era la persona con alas negras. Él no tuvo

un momento para examinar el enemigo se abalanzó contra ella.

"¡Ja!" Gohan ejerció como dejar de Moka y un puñetazo directo a la bruja.

Ruby fue tomado por sorpresa, pero pronto se bloquearon con sus alas

negras sólo momentos antes de su golpe en realidad podría conectarse.

Sin embargo, Ruby sintió la libra enojado y poderoso de la media saiyan

y aún tomó algunos daños por el golpe, sobre todo a sus alas. Ella se

deslizó varios metros antes de que cayera la parte de atrás de un árbol.

"¡Ah!" Gritó como su posterior impacto en el árbol.

La ira de Gohan se disipó cuando tomó un momento para examinar el

enemigo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a una mujer que había golpeado.

/Kuso ... perdí la cabeza por un momento .../ .

Eso no excusa la joven a

atacar a sus amigos.

Rubí se levantó lentamente, muy enojado ahora.

"H-¿cómo te atreves!" Rubí le gritó.

Gohan mantuvo su postura y sólo respondió con una mirada feroz.

De repente, Yukari corrió y puso su auto entre los dos. "S-que parar!"

gritó ella.

Gohan fue una sorpresa poco para que ella sea la defensa del enemigo.

"Yukari ... ¿cuál es el significado de esto?"

Yukari bajó la mirada. "Ruby-san ... no lo entiende. Ella piensa que los

seres humanos son lo peor, pero ... Yo sé que no es verdad ..."

Rubí se mordió el labio. "No me digas, Yukari-chan ... que realmente

simpatizar con estos seres humanos! Ese chico?" .

Yukari entrecerró los ojos. "Ese hombre es mi amigo, Gohan! I. .. No

puedo dejar que le duele o cualquier otra persona! Usted no es amigo

mío, si eso es lo que se supone que debe suceder!"

Ruby era más o menos, shocke. Ella lo miró, acusador en el todo el

mundo. "Todos ustedes que un lavado de cerebro ... esta pequeña bruja,

¿no? No te puedo perdonar!"

Rubí cobran a Gohan, mientras que saltar más allá de la pequeña bruja.

Gohan sintió una oleada de determinación en Ruby ahora. Suspiró. Sería

una vergüenza para golpearla, pero parecía que Gohan tenía que llamar a

su inconsciente.

Rubí lanzó sus alas, que parecían brillar y la punta, a Gohan, sin

embargo, él se agachó y arrojó un golpe rápido en su abdomen. Él no

quería herirla gravemente, como lo hizo antes.

Incluso con un golpe, aunque, Ruby cayó de rodillas y miró a Gohan con

el odio.

"Sólo ... ¿qué eres?" -le preguntó antes de que ella no podía aguantar

mucho más. Por fin se había desmayado aumentando las preocupaciones de

mueve su mano cerca de su pecho.

/Gomen, Ruby-san .../ Yukari pensaba.

Kurumu corrió al lado de su amante.

Gohan! Por favor, estar bien", suplicó.

"I ... Kurumu ... chan",

Kurumu quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de la herida había sanado

al parecer hasta un simple corte. Ella no se va a preocupar más de lo

que ocurrió sin embargo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza a sabiendas de que

definitivamente iba a estar bien. Nunca sería capaz de perdonar a esa

bruja si se trataba de que pase algo peor a su destino-uno.

"Juro Gohan, voy a matar a esa perra, si alguna vez se acerca de

nuevo!" juró.

Gohan negó con la cabeza, . "No, Kurumu-chan ... yo .. yo

no creo que sea culpa de ella ... Creo que es igual que Yukari lo dijo

... ella no entiende pero ..."

Gohan suspiró. "Bueno, está bien ahora ..." Gohan se volvió hacia Yukari

con una sonrisa reconfortante, "... ¿estás bien, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari no podía creer lo preocupado que todos sus amigos eran para ella.

Ellos realmente se va a protegerla ... y sabía que ella, ella tendría

que intervenir para protegerlos cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Sí," respondió ella, "... pero, Ruby-san ... ella es una bruja como yo!

No podemos dejarla así!"

Gohan suspiró. Fue raro por decir lo menos, él no se sentía mal dentro

de ella ... tal vez, si Gohan le mostró cómo no todos los humanos son

malos, que iba a cambiar ...

"Voy a llevarla a continuación ..." Gohan se ofreció y él sacó de Ruby

completamente sobre su espalda.

Gohan tuvo una buena mirada en ella como ella puso apoyada en su hombro.

/Es curioso ... no hay duda de que resultaron heridas varias personas

para llegar hasta aquí, pero ... que no los mataron a pesar de que

podría tener fácil ... es como ... ella estaba frenando .../

Gohan suspiró. Se pondría en duda la dama más adelante una vez que ella

estaba despierta y bien. No podía dejar de sentir culpable de haber

roto, aunque sea por unos segundos, pero después de ver a varias

personas heridas y, finalmente, su amigo, no podía evitarlo. A pesar de

que había bloqueado su golpe, la fuerza todavía llevan a cabo y se

debilitó lo suficiente por un golpe simple que en realidad su fuera de

combate.

Él suda-cayó. /Tengo la sensación de que no va a ser muy feliz cuando se

despierte .../ -pensó-.

Yukari siguió hasta que de repente tropezó con algo ... o más bien, un

vampiro que era más bien muy mareado. Sus ojos se arremolinaban tras ser

arrastrado en el aire por Gohan como si nada.

"¡Ah, Moka-san! ¡Oh, no, tú también estás dolida!" Yukari quedó sin aliento.

Moka sólo murmuró con delirios va en su cabeza. /"/ Ah Gohan ... Te amo

demasiado! "

Yukari suspiró. /Bueno, supongo que no .../ -pensó-.

/'Ruby ... la ciudad es bastante bonita en la noche, ¿no? "/El padre de

Ruby declaró que él y su esposa tomó la mano de su hija./

/Rubí asintió con la cabeza alegremente y miraba con asombro a las

muchas luces de la ciudad./"Es tan bonito, papá!"/

/El padre y la madre de Rubí se echó a reír juntos./

" /Pronto ... "/prometido a su padre, "... los seres humanos y las

brujas podrán coexistir juntos. Vamos a ser capaces de ayudarnos unos a

otros ..."/

" /No olvidéis nunca que, Ruby ... queremos que usted sea capaz de vivir

la vida al máximo sin ningún problema ... "/su madre, añadió./

/La felicidad de Ruby, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo como un coche

se acercó a la vista el exceso de velocidad./Sin lugar a tiempo para el

coche se detenga, los padres de Ruby empujó a su hija fuera de peligro./

/Un estruendo se oyó ... y pronto los gritos de una niña pequeña se oía

desde lejos./

...

Rubí quedó sin aliento cuando se despertó, frenéticamente en sudor frío.

Su corazón no dejaba de golpear tan horribles recuerdos de su pasado

apareció en su mente. Rápidamente se movió lejos cualquier horribles

recuerdos de sus padres. Poco tiempo después, se vengó al igual que con

todo el resto de las brujas que han sufrido a causa de los seres humanos.

En este momento, sin embargo, ella no estaba en el jardín falso o en

cualquier otro lugar. Sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones mientras

examinaba sus alrededores. Parecía que estaba en una especie de

habitación de hotel.

"Ah ... estás despierto?" Gohan cuestionado como él entró en la

habitación por una puerta. Llevaba consigo dos tés helados para él y Ruby.

Rubí, simplemente miraba al recordar lo que pasó y que éste era el

hombre que tenía el poder más antinatural que había visto nunca.

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor para encontrar una vía de escape

posible. Sabía que cualquier cosa que este hombre era, él era sin duda

más fuerte que ella. Por el momento, parecía que sólo podía esperar en

la presencia del hombre musculoso.

" /¿Quién eres tú?/ " -preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a la cama y

apretó las manos. Se sentía como un prisionero, aun cuando la situación

no se parecía a él.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de aliviar la tensión en ella,

sin embargo, sabía que probablemente no iba a pasar, después de todo, él

le había noqueado.

"Mi nombre es Gohan", se presentó alegremente.

Rubí siguió al resplandor dagas en él. Ella estaba esperando un momento

para que él la golpeó interrogar o, sin embargo, no era nada como lo que

él le ofreció un vaso de té helado.

"Té helado?" ofreció con su brazo.

Rubí se estremeció ante la oferta repentina y rápidamente se alejó,

desconfiar de las verdaderas intenciones del saiyan medio de. Por lo que

sabía, que el té helado puede ser envenenado! O podría ser drogados por

lo que puede tener su manera con ella!

Gohan suspiró y puso el vaso de té helado en una mesa pequeña al lado de

ella.

"Me quieres decir nada malo, Ruby-san ..." aseguró: "Mi única intención

es ver que estás bien ..."

Rubí apretó los dientes y gruñó. "Eso es una mentira descarada ... tú

eres la única que me ha atacado!"

Gohan se sentía culpable al recordar. "Gomen ...

Ojos de rubí ampliado. ¿Por qué Gohan disculpas a ella, incluso después

de que ella se había lesionado a su amiga? ¿Qué clase de persona hace

eso? A ella le han matado a cualquiera que tratara de hacer daño a su

amo, pero este hombre no intentó nada por el estilo de su comrad. Ella

sacudió la cabeza desafiante. ¡No! Este hombre estaba tratando de engañar!

"No voy a estar para sus trucos! Usted puede tener un lavado de cerebro

Yukari-chan a la existencia de su" camarada ", pero que sin duda no va a

pasar conmigo!"

Gohan parpadeó, confundido. "Lavado de cerebro? Yo ni siquiera sé cómo

hacerlo! Que protegerla, al igual que hago con todos mis amigos!"

Rubí hizo una mueca. Su voz sonaba realmente sincera y amable, pero ella

no quiso dejar que llegar a ella. No importa qué, no podía confiar en él

ni a sus amigos tampoco. Se puso del lado de los seres humanos

repugnantes, sin embargo, la desconcertó a ninguna medida en cuanto a

por qué sobre todo porque todo parecía estar monstruos ... Gohan, sobre

todo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que son?" Rubí preguntó: "he visto a nadie con

su tipo de fuerza! ¿Qué hay detrás de esa piel lamentable de la tuya!"

Gohan tomó un sorbo de su té helado y exhalado con un refresco. No había

ninguna razón para ocultar su identidad, pero no quiero entrar en

explicaciones detalladas sobre todo con una chica que era aún muy hostil

hacia él.

Miró hacia el techo mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de

explicar esto. "Bueno ... supongo que se podría decir que soy mitad

humano y mitad extraterrestre ..."

La sala quedó en silencio durante un momento y luego Rubí apretó los

dientes con rabia.

"No me mierda, Gohan, dime la verdad quien eres!" -preguntó de nuevo, no

creer una palabra de Gohan.

Gohan movió las manos en defensa. "No, en serio! Soy mitad humano y

mitad extraterrestre! Mi sangre ajena es la de un Saiyan ..."

Ruby no se apreciaba el hecho de que Gohan era burlándose de ella. Si

pudiera, ella le he cargado y le arrancó dentro y por fuera. Ella sabía

bien que no era posible, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que

era este monstruo. Una vez que se enteró de la verdadera naturaleza de

esta persona, ella tendría que escapar e informar a su amo cuando recibe

la oportunidad.

"¿Cómo eres capaz de convencerme de que los extraterrestres existen!"

-gruñó ella.

Gohan a su cara de palo. "Tienes razón bromeando? Con brujas, súcubos,

vampiros y otras formas de monstruos, que sinceramente, no creo que hay

otros seres fuera de este mundo?"

Rubí miró, los ojos muy abiertos a Gohan. No, de hecho, ella no lo había

considerado en absoluto. Ella había estado demasiado ocupado ayudando a

su plan maestro de la venganza contra los seres humanos a pensar en esas

cosas. Rubí decide ir junto con él al ver cómo no puede ser una mentira.

"Si eso es cierto ... entonces por debajo de esa forma humana miserable

debe ser su forma extraña ..." adivinó.

Gohan continuó impasible y suspiró, sin remedio. "No. .. este es mi

verdadera forma. No somos tan diferentes, aparte del hecho de que

tenemos la cola de un mono cuando nacemos. Me había quitado mi cola

cuando yo era un niño, aunque ..."

De repente, Ruby se tambaleó un poco en la cama. La descripción fue

proporcionada era incómodamente familiar. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se

centró en la situación actual. La familiaridad que se sentía cuando la

obligó a creer Gohan.

Volvió la cabeza lejos de Gohan y carraspeó. "Está bien ... te voy a

creer que por el momento ... así que ¿qué piensas hacer? Holding me

prisionero?"

Gohan eyesbrows fruncido. "No, Ruby-san ... pero yo al menos me gustaría

saber por qué atacó a los seres humanos de vuelta en la Capsule

Corporation

Rubí miró hacia abajo y apretó los dientes, recordando a sus padres que

murieron a manos de un ser humano.

"Los seres humanos son ... /la basura/ . mi pueblo los oprimidos,

asesinados, y dada una posición en este mundo por los seres humanos! Por

lo tanto, voy a matar a cualquier ser humano en mi camino si se ponen en

el camino de la meta de mi maestro ... "

Gohan entrecerró los ojos. "... Pero no los mataron. He visto el daño

que has hecho y aunque no me gusta nada, no había nada que los

hospitales no podían ayudar. ¿Por qué es eso? " , preguntó.

Rubí suspiró molesto. "¿Importa? No puedo perder el tiempo matando a

todo ser humano ..." explicó y luego hizo una mueca, "... no te

preocupes, pronto, mi señor y yo haré llover venganza sobre estas ciudades!"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Gohan definitivamente podía sentir su odio

hacia los seres humanos. Tenía que haber alguna injusticia que le pasó a

ella que la llevó a actuar así.

"Ruby-san ... Yo no sé quién es su amo es o cuál es su plan, pero esto

no es la manera correcta de hacer cualquier cosa!" explicó.

"No me digas lo que está bien! No tienes idea de lo que he pasado! El

hombre es el enemigo aquí, siempre lo han sido! Ellos son los que

mataron a mis padres!" -gritó ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear

mientras apretaba con fuerza la manta.

Gohan sentía simpatía por la bruja. La pérdida de sus padres fue sin

duda rompe el corazón. Él sabía que, después de todo, desde que perdió a

su padre.

"Ruby-san ... permítanos ayudarle a continuación. Sin duda, hay una

manera de que podamos ayudar sin tener que recurrir a la violencia!" que

se declaró.

"¿Por qué debo confiar en ti? Usted probablemente no es diferente de un

ser humano teniendo en cuenta que fueron criados por una ..."

Gohan se rascó las mejillas mientras el sudor-se redujo un poco. Claro,

es cierto que su madre estaba planteando que era un niño normal, pero

que en realidad no sucede con su padre alrededor.

"Bueno, yo no diría que ..." sudó-ha caído, "... pero te puedo decir que

la gente puede cambiar. Mi padre fue enviado una vez para destruir este

planeta como un bebé, pero en su lugar, fue llevado y criado por su

abuelo. Sé que otras personas también que ha cambiado para mejor. "

Pensó Piccolo, Vegeta, y Dieciocho ... todos los que habían cambiado

drásticamente con el tiempo. A pesar de que estaban muy lejos de los

seres humanos normales, que se aplica a todo el mundo. Si Ruby vio esto,

entonces tal vez su opinión de las personas iba a cambiar.

Rubí tomó un momento para dejar que esto se asiente y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, estás mintiendo! He visto a los repugnantes actos de los seres

humanos más que suficiente para que usted pueda ser capaz de convencerme

de lo contrario!"

Gohan suspiró. "No estoy diciendo que todos los seres humanos son buenos

tampoco ... pero pueden cambiar y tú también puedes ..."

Rubí dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. No había nada para ella creer a

dar marcha atrás. Los seres humanos habían invadido sus vidas pacíficas,

los persiguió durante siglos, y los mataron. Para los seres humanos para

cambiar no parecía posible en absoluto! Ella nunca aceptar o perdonar a

ellos!

Gohan se encogió de hombros. "Está bien si usted todavía no me creen ...

pero permítanme decir que me siento que eres realmente una chica de buen

corazón ... que me pareció ... engañado ..."

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió y entró un grupo alegre de las

chicas y un hombre cansado. Moka, Yukari y Kurumu finalmente había

decidido salir por su cuenta para ver la ciudad y tal vez comprar un par

de cosas.

"Konichiwa! Gohan, yo lo hice, finalmente salió de la ciudad!" Yukari

gritó, emocionado.

Moka y Kurumu sonrió la forma en que Yukari era ahora mucho más segura

que un día atrás, cuando ella estaba un poco aprensivo acerca de visitar

el mundo humano.

Gohan acarició la cabeza de la bruja pequeña. Por suerte, llevaba más

ropa casual para que atraería toda la atención no deseada. "Eso es

genial Yukari-chan! Me alegro de que superó su miedo!"

..."

"... Genial!" Kurumu interrumpido, aferrándose a su destinadio-unico, "ayudó a

elegir la mejor ropa erótica que pudo encontrar para nuestro ... /el

futuro/ ", sonrió ella. En verdad, Gohan se vio obligado después de

mucho quejarse.

Gohan gimió más fuerte esta vez. /Todas las chicas en la tienda debe

de haber pensado que era un pervertido!/Lo vi en sus ojos!/Oh kami,

mátame ahora!/Pensó.

Gohan sudor cayó. / no creo que estoy listo para una

relación, si va a ser algo así!/ Pensó.

Gohan miró hacia Moka, que fue inusualmente silencioso y sombrío un

poco. Rápidamente se sonrió y se iluminó cuando vio a Gohan mirando

hacia ella.

"Espero que hayan tenido un buen tiempo, Moka", dijo Gohan.

Moka sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero en verdad, ella realmente no

comprar nada para sí misma. Ella sobre todo ayudó Yukari tienda de ropa

y otros artículos únicos. Ella se entristeció de que Gohan no pudo

llegar a fin de mirar hacia fuera para Ruby. Ciertamente, ella se ha

comprado ropa si lo tenía para asesorarle.

Ruby tenía una mezcla de emociones que pasan por ella: la confusión, la

ira y los celos. ¿Cómo podrían felizmente aceptar el mundo de los

humanos como este, especialmente Yukari! ¿Podría haber sido un error

acerca de los seres humanos? ¡No! Eso definitivamente no es el caso!

"Todos ustedes ..." Apretó los puños, una vez más, tenso. "¿Cómo ...

cómo pueden ustedes tan dispuestos a aceptar de este mundo de los

humanos? ¿Todos se dan cuenta que todo el mundo se volvería contra ti,

si es que alguna vez averiguar sus verdaderas identidades"

Todo el mundo callar por un momento, antes de Moka habló. Esta sería la

primera vez que hablaba con ella, pero ella esperaba que no le ofenden

si decía algo malo.

"Um ... Ruby-san, creo que los seres humanos y monstruos, como las

brujas pueden coexistir! I. .. No estoy seguro si sabe, Gohan fue criado por una madre humana ! Creo que pueden

coexistir, si llegamos a conocer a los demás! "

Yukari asintió con la cabeza triunfante. "¡Sí! Confío En Gohan!

Me encontré con otros seres humanos también y que no son tan malo como

usted piensa!"

Kurumu suspiró. "Amo a mi Gohan-kun ... incluso si es mitad humano. Él es

bondadoso y gentil. Estoy seguro de que hay otros seres humanos como él,

que pueden ser igual de aceptar!"

Moka asintió con la cabeza. "Ruby-san ... Yo solía odiar a los seres

humanos ... pero con Gohan me di cuenta que no todos son malos y creo

que algunos pueden cambiar también!" explicó.

Ruby estaba sorprendido ..., por decir lo menos. Realmente parecía que

estaban seguros de que tales existencias pacíficas podrían estar juntos

en el principio, pensó que podría haber sido lavado el cerebro, pero

ahora ... parecía que era poco probable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta

lo Gohan era un ser humano.

Gohan estaba empezando a ver la confusión de Ruby. Esperemos que, con

sus palabras anteriores y sus amigos, podrían ayudar a Rubí cambiar su

forma de pensar. No tendría que estar solo entonces.

"No te das cuenta de Ruby-san ... usted no tiene que estar solo en esto.

Usted no tiene que pasar por este plan y hacer algo que no te va a

ayudar en todo!"

Ruby no estaba seguro de qué decir. La evidencia fue más que

convincente. Si ellos estaban tratando de engañarla, y luego que estaban

haciendo un trabajo muy bueno de hacerlo. Ella pudo evitar que algunas

lágrimas bajan por su mejilla al recordar una vez más las palabras de su

padre ...

/'Pronto ... los seres humanos y las brujas podrán coexistir

juntos./Vamos a ser capaces de ayudarnos unos a otros ... "/

"Ruby-san ..." Gohan llama, llegando a la mano a ella, "Si nos dejan,

con mucho gusto te acepto como un amigo!"

Rubí dudó cuando vio la mano de Gohan. Se volvió hacia el ser humano.

"D-significa esto que usted me perdone ... para ..." Rubí se atragantó.

Gohan asintió, feliz. "No fueron los primeros en tratar de matarme a

mí, Ruby-san", que de media, bromeó.

Rubí recordó a la gente que se lesionó de nuevo en la Capsule

Corporation. "¿Qué pasa con la gente de vuelta en el otro edificio ..."

Gohan suspiró al recordar la acalorada discusión entre él y Bulma. Lo

hizo convencerla de que perdonar y olvidar el incidente, pero no sin una

lucha. "Bueno ... yo convencido de Bulma, el jefe de la compañía que te

perdone. Te prometo que no le dará ningún problema tampoco", explicó.

Ruby no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Ella fue una increíble sensación de

conflicto en el interior. Se volvió para mirar hacia atrás en el

medio-Saiyan y luego, de repente, no podía dejar de sentir un calor

llevarla al ver su sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y luego tomó de la mano de

Gohan, la sensación de que esto puede no ser un truco ... esto puede

haber sido lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo ...

"I just ... Gomen! I. .. No estoy seguro de qué decir!" -exclamó ella,

orinarse en la cama un poco más con sus lágrimas.

Yukari saltó sobre la cama y la abrazó.

"Vamos a estar aquí para ti, Ruby-san!" Yukari prometido, tratando de

consolarla.

Rubí se secó las lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió. "Yukari-chan ...

gomenesai ... Yo dudaba y juzgado mal a tus amigos. Ustedes son

verdaderamente afortunados ..."

Ruby, en el interior, triste cuando pensaba en su maestro. /Por

desgracia/ . /.. ya es demasiado tarde para mí no volver ... no puede

ser realmente un amigo .../

Era de noche y todo el mundo se había quedado a dormir. Ruby estaba

fuera en el balcón, listo para despegar. No podía dejar de pensar en las

palabras de Gohan desde antes de que él describió su rostro ...

/"... Esta es mi verdadera forma./No somos tan diferentes, aparte del

hecho de que tenemos la cola de un mono cuando nacemos./Me había

quitado mi cola cuando yo era un niño, aunque ... "/

La cola de un mono ... sí ... es cierto, ella lo ha visto antes ... Debe

haber sido un par de años atrás y que le daba miedo que no hay límite ...

...

" /Mi preciosa Rubí, ... Ven a mirar ... "/

/Rubí, con 14 años de edad caminaba con cuidado por una de las

montañas./Se sentía algo muy ... Enfurecedora y de gran alcance./Se

sentía como que iba a ahogarse en las profundidades del mar./

/Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio una vez, el hombre musculoso, con pelo

largo y negro y de punta./No tenía nada más que un par de pantalones de

extranjeros como ropa y un collar raro en el cuello./Parecía que estaba

descansando, con toda tranquilidad, pero en una segunda mirada, se dio

cuenta de que el hombre encerrado en hielo./

" /¿Eso es ... un maestro humano,? "/-Preguntó Ruby./

/La anciana sonrió./"Tal vez ... sin embargo, tener una mirada

cuidadosa, Ruby ..."/

/Rubí miró sus ojos y cogió algo que parecía una cola./No vio el mono

con el hombre, pero la cola que parecía ser una parte del hombre./

" /W-¿quién es? ¿Cómo es él? "/-Preguntó Ruby, completamente confundido

y preocupado./Cuanto más tiempo se quedó aquí, más preocupado se sentía./

/La anciana suspiró./"No lo sé ... pero una cosa es cierta ... Estoy

seguro de que puede sentir el inmenso poder que este hombre está

emitiendo ... incluso en un profundo sueño. Podemos usar a este hombre

para lograr nuestros objetivos ... "/explicó./

/Rubí se dirigió a ella, los ojos muy abiertos./Ella vio en la

expresión de su amo que no había espacio para los argumentos./Ella se

había puesto a este hombre como un bien preciado y ella se aseguraría a

toda costa que nadie sabía sobre esto, excepto ellos./

Rubí quedó sin aliento cuando finalmente se acordó. No había forma en

que esta fue una coincidencia. Ese hombre era en realidad un Saiyan ...

al igual que Gohan ... tal vez aún más peligroso. Si eso era cierto,

ella tuvo que advertir a su amo ... antes de que ella hizo algo que iba

a lamentar.

Oyó una voz ronca la luz procedente de un cuervo estaba parado en el

borde del balcón. Ella cerró los ojos mientras ella sabía lo que tenía

que hacer.

/"El maestro ha estado esperando por ti!/Rápidamente, date prisa o de

lo contrario ella se enoja! "/ el cuervo habló telepáticamente.

Rubí se limitó a asentir y levantó su bastón, lo hace brillar un poco.

Al instante, las alas negras apareció detrás de ella.

"Ruby-san?" oyó su nombre se llama.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar Yukari miraba con preocupación. "¿Vas a

dejarnos ya?" -preguntó ella.

Rubí bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. "Debo volver a mi maestro,

Yukari-chan ... onegai, salir con tus amigos de esta ciudad tan pronto

como sea posible ..."

Yukari ojos como platos. Ella había oído de algún tipo de "plan" que su

amo se había estado preparando para vengarse de los seres humanos. No

puede ser ...

"Ruby-san, no me digas ..." empezó a decir.

Rubí se volvió a su rostro entristecido. "Onegai ... antes de que sea

demasiado tarde", declaró que antes de que ella se fue con sus alas. Se

volvió para ver la expresión sorprendida de la pequeña bruja '.

/Gomenesai, Yukari-chan ... me gustaría ... Yo había conocido a ustedes

antes,/ pensó, con remordimiento.

Ella se fue volando cuando oyó Yukari volvió a llamar.

"Ruby-san!"

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Ruby-san a la izquierda para volver a su amo?"

Moka preguntó con profunda preocupación.

Gohan se mordió el pulgar como se empezó a pensar. "Esto es malo ...

todo el mundo estará en peligro si no se lo impidáis ..."

"Pensé que había cambiado ..." Kurumu dijo con desprecio.

Yukari negó con la cabeza. "¡No! Ella debe haber tenido otra opción!

Debe de ser su amo que está tirando todas las cadenas!"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es probablemente cierto ... vamos a

tener que evitar que de cualquier manera ..."

Gohan suspiró. No estaba haciendo nada en pie por aquí. "Vamos a

averiguar qué hacer después, pero por ahora, vamos a toda prisa!

Ruby-san nos necesita ahora más que nunca!"

"¡Muy bien!" todas respondieron y rápidamente se transformó en la ropa

del día habituales.

Todos ellos consiguieron fuera del hotel y se sorprendieron al ver a su

autobús en frente de ellos! El busman sonrió mientras encendía su

cigarro y se recostó en su autobús.

" /Yo,/ "saludó extrañamente," /He oído que tienes un lugar donde ir .../ "

"Oh, hola a todos! Es bueno ver que todos ustedes están bien!" La Sra.

Nekonome alcanzó su punto máximo a cabo desde la puerta del autobús.

Una mezcla de alivio y la ira nubla a través del grupo. Era lógico

teniendo en cuenta que los abandonó desde antes para comer en algún

restaurante de mariscos en algún lugar de la ciudad.

"¿Dónde diablos se fueron ustedes dos?" Gohan le gritó a ellos, que muestra

las venas a través de su piel.

El gato-profesor sonrió sin decir nada. "Comiendo un delicioso marisco, por

supuesto! MEW!" ella respondió. Gohan caído, asombrado de cómo su

tutor tenía peces en su mente la mayor parte del tiempo.

" /Parece que el maestro de Ruby está listo para comenzar asalto a

algunas de las principales ciudades, incluyendo el presente .../ " la

busman explicó.

Gohan ojos como platos. No estaba seguro de cómo el conductor de autobús

se enteró de la bruja, pero por el bien de todos y Ruby, no podía dejar

que eso suceda. Se acordó de lo que Ruby le había dicho ...

/"... No te preocupes, pronto, mi señor y yo haré llover venganza sobre

estas ciudades!/

No iba a hacer eso, ¿no? Su maestro, sin embargo ...

" /Así que chico ... ¿estás pensando en regresar al rancho de la bruja?/

" el conductor de autobús le preguntó, teniendo en algunos de los

cigarros y la salida de una nube de humo.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. "Toma el resto del grupo en el autobús, voy

a volar ahí ... Tengo que tratar de convencer a su amo que esta no es la

manera correcta de hacer las cosas!"

El busman sonrió ampliamente. " /... y si el maestro no está

convencido?/ " , preguntó.

Los ojos de Gohan brilló a medida que crecía la popa. "Entonces, voy a

detenerlo o ella a toda costa", respondió.

"Gohan!" Moka llama "Déjame ir contigo!"

Gohan movió la cabeza. "No Moka ... yo sólo ... Sólo quiero estar a

salvo de un poco más. No estoy seguro por qué, pero siento que esto

puede no ser tan fácil ..."

Moka se sonrojó, no estoy seguro si ella debe ser feliz o triste

escuchar su preocupación por ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

"II sabe que va a hacer muy bien, Gohan ... estar a salvo", dijo ella

con su propia preocupación. Ella se subió al autobús seguido por el

resto del grupo.

"¡Oh, que vamos a volver al campo de girasol, ¿eh? Vamos a tomar un poco

de pescado a lo largo del camino!" La Sra. Nekonome ronroneó.

"¡NO!" todos en el autobús gritó.

Gohan rió de las payasadas de su tutor. Saludó a la busman. "Te voy a

verlos a todos allí!"

Él despegó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde se podía sentir la

fuerza de Ruby vida. Con ella, se sentía otra presencia con una fuerza

de vida similar a la de Ruby.

Es preocupante que se sintió un ki tercera y débil que guarda cierta

familiaridad. Se sentía casi como ... no, eso era imposible. Se rió en

el pensamiento de él.

/Te preocupas mucho más, Gohan,/ se dijo, ... /murió mi padre hace

varios años ... no hay manera .../

Rubí voló y aterrizó en el campo de girasol frente a su maestro, vestido

con una túnica blanca. Ella daba a lo que ella recibió información

actualizada de sus cuervos.

"Llegas tarde ... mi amor, Ruby ..." hablaba en voz baja, volviéndose

hacia ella, revelando una mujer pálida, con muchas cicatrices y una

marca roja en sus ojos. Parecía como si su antigua belleza había

desaparecido ya que la corrupción se apoderó de ella.

"Gomenesai Oyakata-sama ... I. .." Rubí empezó.

"¿Estaba usted disfrutar de su tiempo con el que el ser humano y sus

amigos amantes de los monstruos?" -le preguntó en un tono tenso.

Rubí abrió la boca, sorprendido, pero ella sabía que era obvio que su

amo se va a saber que tarde o temprano.

"Gomenesai", se disculpó de nuevo.

La bruja más entrecerró los ojos en Ruby y frunció el ceño. "Parece que

tengo que castigarte por tu desobediencia!"

Vines arrojados de sus ropas y constreñido su discípulo. Ruby hizo

ningún intento en la lucha, aunque sabiendo que merecía ser castigado.

"Oyakata-sama ..." gimió, como las vides apretado alrededor de ella y de

su cuello, "I. .. No puedo respirar ... ..."

" /*No siempre me decepcionó una vez más, Ruby ...*/ " advirtió en un

tono áspero antes de que ella se retractó de las viñas de distancia.

Rubí quedó sin aliento, inhalando mientras ella trataba de recuperar el

aliento.

Oyakata se volvió hacia las montañas cercanas, donde su tarjeta de

preciosos pronto alimentar a su ejército de monstruos come plantas por

el hombre.

"Todo está listo, Ruby ... una vez que tomar el control del hechizo que

le daba a ese hombre que encontró años antes se activará. Mientras

duerme, su energía será lentamente socavado lejos a todos los monstruos

de cada planta. Vamos a ser capaces de destruir todo sin que nada

ponerse en nuestro camino ... un ejército estúpido humano o cualquier

otra persona! "

cambió de Ruby incómodo. Tenía una sensación terrible de esto y

preocupado por su amo.

"Oyakata-sama ... I. .. siento que hay un gran riesgo si el hechizo sale

mal ... Ese hombre es un Saiyan ... y una de gran alcance que puede

despertar!"

Rubí tragó saliva cuando vio que sus dagas deslumbramiento magistrales

en ella. " /*¿Estás diciendo que todo este trabajo que hemos preparado

para se debe tirar? Ruby, ¿Ha olvidado el sufrimiento de nuestro RACE

tenido que soportar durante siglos!*/ "

"Oyakata-sama ... no, yo .. yo nunca olvidado ... Siento que hay una

forma mejor de todo esto, eso es todo!" explicó.


	4. E l Regreso del Super Saiyan Legendario

Rubí se estremeció al ver a su amo riendo ahora ... un poco demasiado

duro. "Eh ... parece que tu odio hacia los seres humanos ... se ha

debilitado considerablemente. Si eso es cierto ... /*entonces voy a

tomar el control de esto por mí mismo!*/ "

Oyakata restringió su discípulo, una vez más con algunos de sus vides.

Rubí gritó de dolor mientras el resto de sus vides en rodajas y azotado

la llevaron.

"¡Ah! Oyakata-sama, onegai ... no hagas esto!" Rubí pidió al mismo

tiempo apretando los dientes.

Oyakata frunció el entrecejo. " /*¡Silencio!*/ Saiyan o no, el plan

seguirá adelante! He esperado demasiado tiempo para este día! "

"No si puedo evitarlo!" se oyó una voz repitiendo.

Ojos de rubí se amplió cuando vio a Gohan desde el cielo cayendo y

aterrizar perfectamente en entre ella y su maestro. Como las viñas de su

lugar, Gohan pasó su brazo hacia abajo en las vides de Oyakata. Él

fácilmente en rodajas las vides, como la mantequilla, la liberación de

Ruby de castigo de su amo.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad en el luchador que se enfrentaba a su amo.

Ella estaba feliz y asustada al mismo tiempo. Si ella no podía razonar

con su amo, tal vez podría Gohan, pero ella no iba a conseguir sus

esperanzas saber cómo determina su amo fue.

"Usted debe ser dueño de Ruby," se redujo Gohan sus ojos a la mujer.

Oyakata gruñó. "Sí, y usted debe ser ese niño, Gohan, que derrotó con

facilidad a mis monstruos de la planta por última vez ..."

Gohan aflojado un poco y suspiró. "Onegai, déjate de tonterías! No hay

necesidad de la violencia para resolver sus problemas!"

Oyakata hizo una mueca. "¡Tonterías!" Dices? /*¿Qué es 'absurdo' es la

escoria humana de tomar el espacio en este planeta! no lo voy a tolerar!*/ "

"... Y matarlos lo hará mejor? Usted lo único que se está dañando al

final! Que te pido, maestro de Ruby, no hagas esto!" él respondió.

Rubí convocó a un poco de coraje para hacer frente a su amo. Ella estaba

dispuesta a ir en contra de su amo si eso significaba que podía salvarla

de hacer algo lamentable. Después de años de estar con ella, se olvidó

de lo mucho que ha cambiado de la bruja, una vez feliz y hermosa que

ella admiraba puso de pie junto a Gohan, con confianza.

"Oyakata-sama ... yo no te he pedido mucho, pero sólo que esta vez les

pido que por favor, parar! La forma en que hemos estado haciendo esto

estaba equivocado! Claro, algunos seres humanos no pueden ser

perdonados, pero que no significa que todos ellos son de la misma

manera! ¿Qué estaríamos pensando que si matamos a aquellos que no

tomaron parte y, de hecho nos podría aceptarlo? "

Oyakata bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos, la sombra de la capucha de su túnica.

Apretó los dientes. "Estoy decepcionado de ti ... Ruby ... pensé que

compartimos el mismo dolor de perder a nuestros seres queridos, sin

embargo, parece que usted ha ganado otros nuevos ... estoy en lo cierto?"

Ruby estaba desconcertado. No quería admitirlo, pero ... de repente la

búsqueda de las personas que la aceptaría era algo que había deseado en

secreto para. En el interior, que quería ser amiga de Gohan ... Kurumu ... Yukari ... todo el mundo. Ella quería ser amado, una vez

más, pero lo más importante, ella quería que su nuevo viejo maestro ...

la clase y el maestro gentil que amaba.

"Me temo que si ... no puedo volver atrás. No después de tanto tiempo

preparando y preparándose para este momento ... /*Yo no puedo perdonar

cualquier ser humano ahora!*/ "

Gohan se preparó en una posición difícil como se dio cuenta de un aura

oscura emitida por la bruja. Se podría decir que cualquier forma de

persuasión se había ido. Tendrían que luchar.

"Ruby-san ... gomenesai", se disculpó a sabiendas de que no había

logrado convencer a su amo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No. .. yo debería ser el pedir perdón. Yo

estaba demasiado ciego para mi propio bien. Si tan sólo me encontré con

ustedes antes ... Realmente envidio a todos ustedes ..."

"Ruby-san ..."

Oyakata había hablado suficiente. Era el momento de comenzar su venganza

largamente esperada. Es lamentable que su discípulo sería la primera de

las víctimas y no el comandante. " /*Así que la intención de detener a

mí también, Ruby? ¡Muy bien! cuenta de que eres una desgracia para

BRUJAS! ven fuera mis soldados!*/ "

Al igual que una película de terror, lima las uñas de color rosa de la

tierra, ya que escapar de la oscuridad de la Tierra bajo tierra. Uno por

uno, todos se empuja hacia fuera y saltó en el aire. Gohan no podía

dejar de recordar las Saibamen que estaban en cierto modo, similar a

estos monstruos.

Cientos de monstruos de la planta se levantó del suelo, sin sentido y

con hambre. Al ver los objetivos que su maceta estaba buscando. Saltaron

a Gohan y Ruby.

Rubí dibujó rápidamente sus alas de cuervo, su arma favorita, que era

más cortante que toda espada de ordinario y lo suficientemente fuerte

para defenderse de los ataques medios. En un solo golpe, que redujo

varios monstruos de la planta a la mitad y luego procedió a taparse con

una de sus alas para usar como un escudo.

Por el lado de Gohan, fácilmente cuenta de que a pesar de que eran

viciosos, actuaron nada más que animales. A sus ojos, todos estaban

moviendo demasiado despacio. Le dio una patada fuera un monstruo de la

planta de su lado, el envío de varios metros de distancia. Otro cargo

contra él en la parte delantera, que sólo parecía demostrar, además, que

estos monstruos sólo tenía un apetito peligroso y eso es todo.

Tomó la iniciativa y aterrizó un golpe bajo en el monstruo de la planta.

Él no se retractó, sin embargo, continúa empujando hacia adelante y

penetrar en la concha supuestamente duro de los monstruos. Su golpe fue

directamente a través de la tripa del monstruo permitiendo que los jugos

verdes que se derrame fuera de su boca. El impacto del punzón dividir el

monstruo abierto y permitiendo que el brazo de Gohan libre.

Él gruñó mientras miraba a los numerosos monstruos que lo rodeaban y

Ruby. Era bastante molesto por decir lo menos y sabía Ruby no sería

capaz de continuar recortando los monstruos a los bits durante todo el día.

Abrió sus brazos hacia fuera y luego se esforzó. "Haaaaa!"

"Él fue inmediatamente encerrado por su aura blanca furioso y envió una

fuerte ola de viento en todas las direcciones. Ruby y Oyakata patinó un

poco en su intento de defender su territorio por la fuerza de Gohan. Los

girasoles todos doblados lejos del medio-saiyan como sopló el resto de

los monstruos hacia el exterior. Sabía muy bien que ninguno de los

monstruos estaría muerto, pero al menos les daría un respiro por un

rato. El esfuerzo se calmó la devolución de los girasoles a sus

posiciones que les corresponden.

Okayata fue ... por decir lo menos, sorprendido, pero también furioso. "

/*¿Cómo te atreves! SOLO LO QUE USTED ES EXACTAMENTE, luchador?*/*"*

Gohan miró a ella, dándole una expresión estoica. "Half-saiyan ... que

voy a decir que no tienen ninguna posibilidad si continúa este tipo de

cosas!"

Oyakata ojos como platos. Su enojo ceño fruncido se convirtió en una

sonrisa divertida. " /*Si lo que mi antiguo discípulo dice es verdad ...

entonces me siento muy emocionado en cuanto a la potencia de nuestro

invitado de honor traerá a nosotros!*/ "

Gohan ojos como platos. "¿Qué?" se volvió a Ruby esperanza de que ella

sabría lo que su amo estaba hablando.

Rubí sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no es bueno Gohan ... creo que en las

montañas de aquí, hay otro Saiyajin que fue encerrada en el hielo. H-él

... él tenía un aura peligrosa y amenazante a su alrededor, incluso

mientras dormitaba. .. mi maestro tiene la intención de llevar a cabo

ese poder para mejorar sus monstruos de la planta para que nadie pueda

detenerla! " explicó.

Los ojos de Gohan se amplió, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Entonces ... esta aura débil que se había sentido antes ..."

/Broly .../

Oyakata comenzó a cacarear, como un maníaco. " /*HAHAHAHA! ¡Sin duda! Yo

no quería iniciar este hechizo todavía, pero parece que tendrá el honor

de presenciar este gran momento!*/ "

Oyakata comenzó a murmurar un hechizo de su libro que llevaba. Al

instante una columna de luz brillante apareció desde las montañas, sin

duda, donde la "fuente de energía 'venía.

Rodeado por los monstruos de la planta, Ruby y Gohan vio que todos

estaban extrañamente brillante. Una profunda aura verde se levantó de la

creación de cada monstruo desde el punto de vista del espectador, un

anillo de fuego verde.

Rubí hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia su amo. "¡Maestro! ¡No hagas

esto!" le rogó una vez más.

" /*¡BASTA!*/ " Oyakata escupió, " /*YO NO TE NECESITO A MI PEDIDO!

TODOS LOS SERES HUMANOS Y TRAIDORES debe perecer!*/ "

"Gohan, ¿qué hacemos ... No estoy seguro si voy a poder aguantar más a

mí mismo si se ponen demasiado fuerte!" Rubí advirtió.

Por suerte, la ganancia de potencia era lento sobre todo porque no se

fue directamente adquirida y tuvo que ser distribuido. Si lo hicieron de

un solo golpe, el hechizo se espera pueda anulado. Expresó la esperanza

de Ruby se lo perdonaría por dañar esta hermosa zona, pero era todo o nada.

Rápidamente desapareció en un instante y volvió a aparecer fuera de la

pista verde brillante de los monstruos. Los monstruos eran ajenos a

Gohan como todo lo que podía hacer era gritar como energía extranjera

corría a través de ellos. Se agazapó en una postura más firme y puso sus

manos a un lado, ahuecando ellos.

" /Kame ... "/ , comenzó, haciendo eco en la distancia.

Ruby y Oyakata cuidadosamente vigilado Gohan mientras planeaba su

próximo movimiento. Ruby no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero

cuando vio una bola de manifestar la luz en la mano, lo único que pudo

hacer es observar con asombro.

/¿Es esto ... algún tipo de hechizo?/No. .. sin duda no es una bruja

... pero ... ¿qué está cantando?/ pensó.

Oyakata sonrió. " *Lo que usted está planeando Saiyan, no va a

funcionar! Estos monstruos se volverán más fuertes cada segundo!

Fácilmente podrá extraer la carne de sus huesos! "*

" /Hame ... "/

Manos de Gohan hacia fuera como la pequeña bola de energía azul se

expandió en el tamaño de una esfera. Sonidos de la carga se hizo eco en

todo el campo. Rubí se quedó atónito como un ligero tinte azul se

desvaneció a la vista de sus ojos. La carga se detuvo rápidamente cuando

Gohan se enteró de lo mucho que necesita para sacarlos todos.

Él frunció el ceño a los monstruos come plantas por el hombre. "

/*¡Haaa!*/ " Gohan gritó, extendiendo los brazos en la parte de los

monstruos que fueron poco a poco cada vez más feroz cada segundo.

Ruby no podía creer lo que estaba viendo como un rayo de energía azul

claro echado de la mano de Gohan. De inmediato llegó el anillo de los

monstruos, vaporizando ellos. Gohan luchando mientras trataba de sacar

su onda de Kamehameha hacia adentro para que la ola se curva a la forma

del anillo.

Gritos y alaridos se escucharon como uno por uno, ya que estaban

envueltos por la energía de la luz. Un pequeño viento sacudió todo lo

pasado como los sonidos de su esfuerzo se escucharon.

Cuando Gohan no podía curva que cualquier movimiento, lanzó su

ejercicio, lo que permite la ola a punto de explotar en el impacto.

Ruby y Oyakata rápidamente se cubrieron como la explosión hizo pedazos y

partes de los monstruos de la planta, el suelo, y los girasoles que

estaban en el camino.

Ojos de rubí se amplió con incredulidad cuando vio al menos un tercio de

los monstruos de la planta había sido bien vaporizado o volado en

pedazos por un ataque increíble de Gohan.

Oyakata se estremeció con su propia forma de incredulidad. La mayoría de

los monstruos que había estado creciendo y cuidando durante años sólo

para ese momento se habían ido en un instante.

Gohan sudado un poco sabiendo muy bien que Kamehameha no eran la forma

más fácil de manejar más cuando se trata de grandes curvaturas. Sabía

que podía haber hecho simples explosiones a su alrededor en vez de ki,

pero el daño en el campo puede haber sido mucho más salvaje en lugar de

ser compacto.

Un anillo de girasoles quemados se presentaron en el lugar de los

monstruos con un pequeño cráter, cuando Gohan tenía que explotar.

/El campo de girasoles .../ Rubí pensó con tristeza.

Gohan volvió a lado de Ruby. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Gomen Ruby

... pero esta era la única manera de terminar vi a la mayoría de ellos

rápidamente ..."

Rubí asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. "Va a estar bien ... esta

zona se curan, siempre y cuando hay algunos que quedan girasoles ..."

Oyakata gruñó, furioso. " /*Ya te he subestimado Saiyan ... no importa

... yo tendré que matarlos a todos yo mismo!*/ "

Su libro brillaban mientras ella se echó a reír histéricamente.

Rubí sintió que sus rodillas de su fracaso como ella cayó al suelo. Las

lágrimas se formó en los ojos y corría por su mejilla. Ella sabía lo que

escribe a su maestro estaba haciendo ... que era el /último/ hechizo que

jamás usaría a menos que fuera una situación de emergencia ...

"No señora! Usted musn't!" ella gritó.

Gohan se preparó, pero estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de los

monstruos pronto se abalanzó sobre ella en lugar de él, que le pegaba al

cuerpo como un bebé. No podía creer sus ojos cuando vio el resto de los

monstruos mezclando entre sí y se fusiona con mayor bruja.

" /*He vivido por más de 100 años! Te voy a enseñar ... LA EXPERIENCIA Y

EL PODER QUE LE tratando! "*/ gritó mientras su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir

una transformación.

Gohan fue, por decir lo menos, horrorizado ante la escena que estaba

viendo. Algo le decía que no se trataba de una transformación que

significaba que ella podía dar marcha atrás, por lo tanto la urgencia de

que el hechizo.

No por mucho tiempo, la transformación se complete y de pie delante de

él era un gigante verde que se encontraba a varios pies de alto que él.

Tenía una boca enorme que contenía el interior de la bruja mayor, el

control de la persona que se funden con.

(A \ N:. A diferencia de la enorme bestia de la manga, Oyakata sólo será

un tercio de lo alto y desde antes)

Oyakata gimió con gran placer. " /*Lo siento ... la energía de su amigo

corre por mis venas! Ahora que mis soldados y yo se han convertido en

una sola entidad, que será más fácil concentrarse aquí que la energía de

las montañas ...*/ "

Gohan miró a ella, de desaprobación. "Te equivocas si piensas que otra

Saiyan es mi amigo ... usted está cometiendo un grave error aquí!"

De repente, un autobús entró en el campo en una forma de salto. Gohan

fue sintiendo cada vez lamentable para pensar que debería haber vino ...

porque ahora, Oyakata era más peligroso que nunca.

"Gohan! Somos ella," Moka se detuvo su entrada feliz al ver un poco el

campo de batalla y ahora una bestia de grandes instalaciones de delante

de Gohan y Ruby. Por supuesto, su reacción natural sería la de jadear.

Kurumu y los otros entraron y se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba

delante de ellos.

El súcubo se estremeció con los pelos de punta al ver a la criatura

repugnante. La mujer fea se fusionó dentro de la boca de la bestia no

ayudó mucho tampoco.

"¡Uf! Digusting! Usted podría haberlo matado antes de venir aquí!"

Kurumu se quejó.

Los otros ignoraban la señora de grandes pechos y tomó en la situación.

" /*HAHAHAHA! REFUERZOS ¿eh? me aseguraré de que te arrepentirás de

venir aquí para ayudar a tus amigos! "*/ gritó ella, el envío de las

vides de su cuerpo y atacar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Gohan quedó sin aliento como todo el mundo se llevó a cabo en el aire

por las viñas. Él rápidamente arrancados de las vides y se dejó caer al

suelo. No podía permitir que Oyakata para conseguirlos.

" /*Todos tendremos el placer de ser uno conmigo! voy a ser invencible

con estos amigos youkai de la suya, Gohan! hahahaa!*/ "

Gohan gruñó mientras se apresuró a fin de Moka. Acusó directamente a

través de las vides, causando el vampiro de pelo rosa a jadear mientras

ella se iba a caer.

Gohan rápidamente se agarró a ella, sin embargo, la agarró del Rosario

inadvisedly lugar, tirando a la basura.

(\ N: POR FIN!)

Moka ojos se amplió cuando empezó su transformación en el aire. Su pelo

se volvió blanco-plateado, mientras que gran parte de sus 'activos' se

hizo más grande también. Gohan tragó saliva cómicamente cuando se dio

cuenta que él sólo había publicado el interior de la moka, pero tal vez

eso era lo mejor.

El ahora real Moka se dio vuelta y con gracia mantiene su equilibrio en

el suelo. Ella miró a Gohan con una sonrisa incómoda.

"Ha sido bastante tiempo, Gohan ..."

Gohan sudor cayó. "Eh ... sí," rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza. Ahora

no era el momento de estar en el chat, "Vamos a tener que hablar más

tarde, Moka! Todo el mundo está en problemas!"

Moka cerró los ojos y carraspeó. "¿Crees que no lo sé?"

Ella abrió los ojos y saltó inmediatamente, con el objetivo de la vid

que fue la celebración de Yukari. Gohan sonrió, contenta de que tenga

otra persona junto con Ruby le está ayudando.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos habían sido liberados de las

garras de Oyakata, sin embargo, ella simplemente se quedó en el grupo

con la diversión.

" /*Un vampiro ... uno ... dos saiyan brujas ... un succubus ... y un

ser humano ... todo de la variedad aquí! que sin duda desea que el

vampiro y saiyan para convertirse en uno conmigo ...*/ " ella sonrió,

lamiéndose los labios con su lengua.

Yukari se estremeció con repugnancia. /¿Cómo ... cómo podría otra bruja

acabar así?/¿Qué pasó?/ pensó.

De repente, sintió Oyakata la energía que había circulando por ella ...

el deslizamiento. " /*Wha-*/ "empezó a decir, no entender la situación y

lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora ...

Algo atravesado través de los sentidos de Gohan. El peor escenario que

podría haber imaginado que acaba de suceder. Echó un vistazo a Oyakata

que tenía ya no es una expresión de victoria pero que estaba

horrorizado. Gohan podía sentir la energía extra que había absorbido a

lo lejos, bajando ... rápidamente.

Gohan se volvió hacia el grupo. Sus ojos se llenaron de urgencia. "TODO

EL MUNDO, SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA!"

En lo profundo de las montañas, el legendario Super Saiyan, Broly se

estremeció un poco, como los recuerdos de su pasado lleno de su mente.

Más importante aún, algo familiar fue ligeramente llegando a sus oídos.

Era un eco ... un eco que había viajado kilómetros de distancia y apenas

había llegado a él.

/Kame .../

Broly sacudió un poco al recordar el ataque de energía preferida de

Kakkorot. Se acordó de cómo iba a ser el que llorar como el guerrero que

lo hace lucir triste y no aptos.

/Hame .../

Recordó ... cuando Kakkorot había casi lo mata. Después de tomar

prestado de las energías de sus compañeros, que había volado casi las

tripas fuera. Por suerte ... él era capaz de sacar bien y tomar una

cápsula espacial de repuesto de distancia antes de que el falso 'el

planeta Vegeta fue destruido.

/HAA!/

Broly se había roto, por último, el pelo de inflexión al instante

amarillo, el hielo que lo encerrado agrietada.

"KAKORROOOOOOOOOOOOT!" -bramó, liberarse del hielo y de paso, el hechizo

que había sido colocado a su alrededor, rompiendo así lo liberó de su

traslado involuntario de energía. Instintivamente sabía que había

intentado domarlo ... o al menos su poder. Esa persona no tardaría en

darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue a tomar algo de distancia de su ...

/De vuelta en el mundo y la academia Youkai .../

Piccolo chasqueó los ojos abiertos al aire libre después de alguna

meditación profunda. Algo familiar e inquietante le había interrumpido.

" /Ah, sí? Se puede sentir también, ¿eh Piccolo .../ " el director se

unió a la Namek.

Piccolo no le hizo caso. Cualquiera que sea que lo había interrumpido,

comenzó a preocuparse para Gohan.

El director se rió entre dientes. /"No sé por qué ..."/ , dijo y sonrió

como de costumbre, /"... pero me siento como si la atmósfera es más

oscuro que de costumbre ... ¿verdad?"/

Por una vez, Piccolo estaba de acuerdo con el director despreciable.

"Hn." que sonaba en el acuerdo. Miró al cielo y apretó los puños. En

lugar de volver a la Tierra ... estaba atrapado en este lugar miserable.

\ N: Tengo serias disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo. Bueno, mi

semestre en la universidad comienza mañana, así que quiero pedir

disculpas por dejar esto en un melodrama. El tiempo Cya siguiente ...

cuando tengo la oportunidad ..}

El aire estaba frío y todo el mundo se detuvo a sentir un pequeño

temblor bajo sus pies. La bruja, Oyakata, palideció cuando sintió que su

conexión de corte de energía sin previo aviso. Ahora, ella sólo sintió

que se vuelven más débiles ... casi hasta el punto en que era inútil

continuar por más tiempo. Se puso de pie, demasiado sorprendido para

entender el giro de los acontecimientos.

"¡Fuera de aquí todo el mundo *YA* ! " Gohan le gritó, sintiendo el

peligro inminente de que iba a desarrollarse.

" /*Kakorrooooooooooooot*/!/ "

El grito de guerra resonó más allá de la montaña y fue claramente

audibles para el oído de todos. Era el sonido de puro odio y el

asesinato que envió escalofríos a los que no tenía ni idea del monstruo

que había despertado. Yukari, Kurumu se quedó inmóvil como una

estatua, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de oír.

Ruby y el vampiro publicado recientemente, Moka se estremeció

significativamente a medida que el eco llegó a sus oídos. Ruby estaba

horrorizado por decir lo menos, mientras que Moka parecía prudente. Rubí

apretó la bodega de su personal para evitar que ella temblaba demasiado.

Gohan apretó los dientes, maldiciendo en voz baja para no ser capaz de

detectar se Broly antes. Se podría haber evitado la pandilla de unirse a

él si hubiera sabido. Tenía que llegar a todos sus amigos fuera de este

área, mientras que Broly se recuperaría de su largo sueño.

El conductor de autobús que había estado observando todo el tiempo

sonriendo, de alguna manera, incluso inquietante que de costumbre. "

/Las cosas se han interesante .../ " afirmó, haciendo estallar un

cigarro en la boca de su bolsillo.

"Oh, I-¿Sigue siendo una buena idea?" La Sra. Nekonome pidió sentirse un

poco preocupado por la seguridad de los estudiantes. Parecía que este

viaje había tomado un giro drástico (en parte por su culpa), pero ahora

con lo que se había despertado justo, parecía mucho más peligroso que la

situación actual con Oyakata.

El conductor de autobús consideró que debería ser la decisión de la

mitad de los saiyan. Era evidente que sabía lo que acababa de ser

liberado. " /Así que chico ... ¿cuál es el plan ahora?/ " -preguntó, sin

dejar de sonreír.

Gohan miró preguntándose cómo podría encontrar a su divertido. Volvió a

mirar al resto de la pandilla y suspiró.

"Gomen a todos, pero ... tienes que salir de esta zona que ahora",

explicó con algo de una manera más tranquila.

Kurumu trató de actuar con incredulidad a Gohan, pero su cuerpo dijo lo

contrario. "G-Gohan! W-no podemos salir, cuando acabamos de llegar!"

ella respondió con un temblor en su voz.

Gohan apretó los puños. No era el momento para empezar a discutir!

"¡Escúchame! Esto ya no es una batalla que puede dejar a nadie meterse

en ¡Por favor, por su propia seguridad ..."

Yukari se quedó en silencio, ya que estaban a punto de añadir

a la frase de Kurumu. No quería creerlo, pero su fue sin duda que algo

venía de las montañas y fue sin duda mucho más poderoso que cualquier

enemigo que se había encontrado antes.

" /Bueno ... usted oyó el muchacho ... vamos a ir .../ " el conductor de

autobús declaró, soplando una nube de humo de su cigarro.

Kurumu estaba a punto de seguir defendiendo hasta que los ojos de Gohan

conoció a su propia, sino que era en serio, que le dijo que no se

trataba de cualquier tipo de enemigo al que había luchado antes. Ella

suspiró con fastidio.

"Está bien, vamos a ir ... pero primero nos dicen qué diablos era eso!"

-preguntó ella.

Gohan exhalado con un poco de alivio. Es posible que así les digo

rápidamente. "Eso fue Broly, otro saiyan. Él de alguna manera para vivir

y llegar a la Tierra después de que todos pensamos que murió a causa de

mi padre", resumió.

La cabeza de Oyakata se animó mientras estaba allí, las palabras estaban

recibiendo a través de ella. No estaba segura de cómo podría haber sido

tan ingenuo como para pensar que todo iría perfectamente en términos de

extracción de la energía de la bestia.

Kurumu ojos como platos. Si se supone con razón, que significaría un

enemigo que sobrevivió a su padre. Ella no sabía mucho sobre el padre de

Gohan, pero sí darle una idea clara de que esto no iba a ser bonita o fácil.

"Vamos Kurumu-chan ... seria de Gohan. Sin duda, nos sólo en el camino

si nos quedamos aquí ..."

Kurumu asintió a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia el autobús, mientras

que mordia sus propios labios. Habían conseguido sólo aquí y ahora

tuvieron que salir por algún "asuntos pendientes". Ella realmente quería

ayudar, pero ahora parecía que la única cosa que podría ayudar se iba.

Eso le molestó un poco.

Yukari siguió un poco reacio también, pero ella confió en Gohan. No

podía dejar de sentir preocupación por él, que era sin duda inusual,

después de todo, Gohan no había tenido demasiada dificultad frente a

cualquiera de sus enemigos, pero de alguna manera, era diferente esta vez.

/Tenga cuidado, Gohan-san .../ la joven bruja pensaba antes de entrar en

el autobús.

Kurumu miró a Gohan que ahora muestra un cierto alivio de que sus

amigos se estaban lejos de aquí. Tuvo que hacer seguro de una cosa antes

de que él se iría.

"Gohan!" que él llamó.

"Hm?" Gohan respondió preguntando qué Kurumu tenía que decir en esta

Ocasión

Los ojos brillaban como Busman analizó las personas restantes. Se podría

decir por pie de Ruby y de Moka que no tenían ninguna intención de irse.

Si Gohan quería que se fueran, entonces probablemente tendría que

recurrir a la fuerza. " /Supongo que eso es todo, entonces .../ " dijo,

el ajuste de la gorra.

Gohan, sin embargo, se negó a renunciar a esa facilidad. "Moka ... Ruby

... Yo quiero que ustedes dos para dejar así", declaró con firmeza Gohan.

Moka se cruzó de brazos y miró a Gohan. "¿De verdad cree que va a

convencerme tan fácilmente como los otros? Las cosas han llegado

demasiado interesante para que me vaya ..."

Rubí asintió con la cabeza. "Yo también no dejar sin ayuda a solucionar

todo esto, Gohan-san", añadió.

Gohan suspiró. "Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que está recibiendo en sí

mismo ..."

Moka sonrió, mientras que Rubí asintió con la cabeza como si

comprendiera los peligros.

" /*KAKKOROOOOOOOOOOOT!*/ " Broly gritó, haciéndose eco de las montañas.

/BOOOOOM!/

La tierra se sacudió violentamente y todo el mundo se quedó mirando las

montañas en la incredulidad, ya que empezó a desmoronarse y se dividen

frente a sus ojos.

Oyakata toda la planta-cuerpo se estremecía de la sacudida de la Tierra.

Ella de todas las personas pueden sentir el poder de Broly con mayor

intensidad desde que se fue a tierra con la Tierra.

Rubí celebrada el personal con firmeza tragó saliva para ayudar a la

sequedad en la garganta. La vista de las montañas que caen era una

persona simple ... no, monstruo ... daba miedo. No estaba segura de cómo

ella y su maestro han sido capaces de aguantar tanto tiempo con una

presencia tan poderosa gran interés ... y ni siquiera lo había conocido,

pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ella tenía que ayudar a

en todo lo que podía

Cejas Moka alzar los ojos con sorpresa. Al instante sabía que esto iba a

ser una pelea mortal, pero que no iba a hacer su espalda abajo, después

de todo, todavía hay mucho que deseaba aprender acerca de la carrera.

El busman rió entre dientes ligeramente, aunque era evidente que no

estaba fuera de la diversión. " /Creo que esa es nuestra señal para

salir ... He aquí algunos consejos niño, tener toda la ayuda que usted

puede conseguir ... después de todo, disminuye las probabilidades de

muerte, incluso por un poco .../"

Se dio la vuelta en el autobús, mientras que la Sra. Nekonome miró

frenéticamente a izquierda y derecha en el autobús. "Mew? Les estamos

dejando?" -preguntó ella.

Nadie se molestó en responder a las puertas del autobús cerrado. El

autobús gritó que las ruedas se volvió contra el suelo. Se aceleró

locamente y sin decir una palabra, que se escapó del campo de girasoles,

como un coche de carreras a toda velocidad.

/Kuso ... no hay que ayudar ahora ... tengo que arrastrar la atención de

Broly./No puedo permitir hacerle daño a mis amigos!/ Gohan pensó.

" *KAKKOROT!* " el legendario saiyan gritó con una mayor definición.

Gohan miró al frente en las montañas rotas y por encima de ellos, vio

que el monstruo se saiyan elevándose en el aire. Broly fue sólo en un

formulario estándar de Super Saiyan, pero Gohan sabía que no iba a durar

por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos azules miró a Gohan con rabia.

" *KAKKOROT!* " -gritó de nuevo, arquearse hacia atrás. Esta vez sonó

más como una demanda más que un grito. Por desgracia para él, Goku no

estaba aquí para la segunda ronda,

NOTA: COMO YA MENCIONE ANTES GOKU ESTA VIVO PERO EL ACTUALMENTE ESTA PELEANDO CONTRA HIDELGAN EN UN PLANETA LEJANO

pero Gohan estaba más que dispuesto a

tomar su lugar.

Moka examinó el hombre más musculoso. Ojos azules, cabellos dorados ...

Esto, sin duda una característica de un Super Saiyan que había visto

antes, cuando Gohan en la lucha contra Kuyou.

Moka sonrió. "Interesante ... se puede ir Super Saiyan también?"

Ojos de rubí ampliado. /S-Super Saiyan?/¿Qué entendemos por ese vampiro

'demasiado'?/ Le preguntó a sí misma. ¿Significaba eso que Gohan Super

Saiyan podía ir así? Ella sacudió la cabeza con rapidez para eliminar

estas preguntas de su mente, ya que no parece ser el momento de

preguntar. Ella entrecerró los ojos en el hombre musculoso enojado,

sigue levitando por encima de las montañas. Él parecía en nada a la

larga de pelo negro que ella vio como un niño encerrado en el hielo,

pero sin embargo, podía sentir que era sin duda la misma persona,

excepto feroz.

Gohan apretó los dientes. Ya era demasiado tarde para convencer a (no

como si tuviera alguna posibilidad) la bruja y un vampiro, ahora que

Broly estaba totalmente despierto. Tenía que asegurarse de que no iban a

participar en esta lucha. Esta fue su lucha ahora ...

"Moka ... Ruby ... onegai, mantenerse al margen de esto para mí ... esta

es mi única lucha ..." Gohan dijo con firmeza.

Moka se rió entre dientes. "Sus ojos me dicen que mucho más. No te

preocupes, no tengo la intención de conseguir entre su lucha, pero voy a

ser capaz de manejar mi solo ..."

Rubí asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con el vampiro. "A medida que

puedo, pero voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a

Gohan a una distancia ..."

Estas chicas fueron tal vez, un exceso de confianza. No estaba seguro de

si se podían manejar, pero si se podían quedar fuera de la manera de

Broly tanto como sea posible, a continuación, que por lo menos darle un

poco de tranquilidad.

"Tengo que preguntar ... um ... ¿has luchado antes a este hombre?"

-Preguntó Ruby.

"Ha ... Sí, pero no puedo decir que todo salió bien ..." Gohan respondió

un poco deprimido. En aquel entonces, incluso en el Super Saiyan 2, se

le venció de manera exhaustiva, moler, y se estrelló a una pulpa. De

alguna manera, él no tenía ganas de que sería más fácil en esta ocasión

especial, ya que no había estado al tanto de su formación.

" /*HAHAHAHA!*/ "

Todo el mundo parpadeó y volvió la cabeza a la bruja mayor, que había

irrumpido en una carcajada. "Esto es genial! Puede que no tenga que

preocuparse de nada si mata a todos!" se echó a reír.

Gohan miró con frustración. Incluso ahora, que no entendía que no tiene

sentido continuar con su plan, sobre todo ahora. Tenía que asegurarse de

que tiene eso en la cabeza.

"No creo que usted entiende ... Si no, sólo va a terminar soplando todo

el planeta ... todo el sistema solar va a morir!" explicó.

Rubí miró a Gohan en el horror. ¿Sabía que el monstruo realmente tiene

tanto poder de destruir planetas? Moka endureció un poco. Ella estaba un

poco sorprendido también, pero por dentro, sabía que estos saiyans tenía

poder más allá de lo de la comprensión.

Oyakata congeló una vez más, pálido, incluso más que cuando Broly se

había despertado con anterioridad. Ella desvió la mirada hacia el

monstruo en la distancia. Ella no quería creerlo, pero desde el poder de

Broly emanaba simplemente, ella sabía que era verdad.

/No. .. todo el mundo ... incluyendo ... las brujas ... Ruby .../ pensó.

Ella se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma aún no puede dejar de

pensar en su joven alumno ... los dulces de Ruby, que era como una hija

para ella. A pesar de su alumno tratando de detener e incluso hacerle

daño girando traidor, la idea de perder todo el mundo era igual a muerte

de Ruby.

Ruby estaba preocupada por el silencio de su amo. "O-oyakata-sama?"

llamó. Eso le dolía ver a su maestro en una forma tan horrible, pero era

insoportable para ella encontrar este silencio.

"Ya veo ... He cometido un error", admitió en voz baja, "Parece que

ahora parece que tendré que limpiar mi error si esto significa que para

salvar a nuestro poeple ... /y tú, Ruby./ " La última parte de su

condena era más tranquilo que antes, pero Ruby era capaz de oír. Sus

ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

"Oyakata-sama! Usted no debe! Te vas a morir!" Rubí-exclamó, con

lágrimas comienzan a formar en la parte inferior de su ojo.

Oyakata lentamente asintió con la cabeza como si supiera el costo. "Si

ese es el caso, voy a asegurarme de que lo bajan conmigo ..."

Gohan ojos se abrieron como platos. /Ella está pensando en suicidarse?,/

pensó, /No, yo no podía dejarla hacer eso!/Va a ser inútil!/

La cara de Ruby horrorizado mientras se ponía las manos a la cara. Ella

tenía un sentimiento profundo en la boca del estómago que ella no iba a

ver a su maestro por más tiempo. "N-no-y no lo hace m-media ..."

"Gomen mi precioso rubí ... que yo era ciego y tenías razón ... esto no

era la manera de manejar las cosas ..." se disculpó de dar algo de Ruby

que no había visto en mucho tiempo ...

Una sonrisa.

Rubí tratado de ser rancio, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayendo

de sus ojos. "N-no ... no ... yo no te dejaré!"

La paciencia de Broly se estaba agotando. Él no iba a esperar más.

" *HAHAHA!* " Broly se echó a reír como él se escondió más de un metro

por encima de la tierra. El chorro a través de los girasoles hacia Gohan

con gran velocidad.

Gohan rápidamente se cruzó de brazos para cubrirse, como él sabía que no

tendría tiempo para transformar a la velocidad de Broly estaba cobrando

menos.

Afortunadamente para Gohan, Broly fue detenido poco como multitud de

enredaderas se pegó a él desde el suelo, tal como él se acercó a pasar

viñas verdes cubrieron rápidamente el saiyan, la restricción de él

lentamente. Broly, a su vez mantiene que rasga la vid hasta todos y cada

uno, pero sólo para tener más viñas brotan de la tierra.

Oyakata sabía que lo contiene como este no iba a funcionar por mucho

tiempo. Saltó hacia adelante con su planta de cuerpo y abrió las fauces

de lo que retumbó a medida que más brotaron de la tierra y de su propio

cuerpo para asegurarse de Broly no se escapara. Ella se cerró al sentir

que el saiyan dentro de la boca y luego se alejó, rompiendo algunos de

los viñedos que estaban sujetando a Broly en el lugar.

Se sentía un poco de poder de Broly corriendo a través de ella como

algunos viñedos excavado en la piel de la bestia. Se sentía

absolutamente increíble y maravilloso, pero ella sabía que la lucha

desde dentro en su interior no iba a calmarse, por lo que tuvo que poner

fin a esto ahora.

/Aunque sea un poco, su propia energía que me ayude a acabar con él!/

Ella pensó, apretando los dientes. Era difícil de controlar tantas viñas

sólo para ellos para ser destruidos. Este saiyan era más allá de lo que

imaginaba!

Echó un vistazo a Ruby que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella

estaba realmente vas a arrepentir de haber maltratado a su propio

discípulo, que era como una hija para ella. Ella iba a extrañar su

sonrisa y la risa del sol cuando era un niño. Todo era por su bien ...

que iba a morir por su causa y con eso, ella bajó la mirada hacia el

libro que estaba conectado a ella.

" /No vuelvas a perderte como lo hice yo. Vivo ... para que todos

podamos convivir un día .../ " explicó y le sonrió una vez más.

Gohan ojos abrieron cuando sintió que su ki persona adición a un ritmo

alarmante. De alguna manera, ella estaba absorbiendo la mayor cantidad

de ki Broly como pudo mientras que la gestión de contenerlo. Además de

su propia, que sería segundo antes de que ella iba a explotar.

/Kuso!/Gomen, Ruby-san/ , Gohan pensó con pesar.

"Moka" Gohan llama.

Moka sabía lo que estaba pasando. Apretó los dientes como ella saltó

hacia atrás tan lejos de la planta-monstruo. Gohan rápidamente agarró a

la bruja llorando en el suelo y tiró de ella muy de cerca en sus brazos.

Cuando Ruby se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo llevado de la zona y de

su amo, luchaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el medio-Saiyan.

No podía dejarla morir ... no ahora ... no cuando su amo le había

finalmente sonrió a ella después de tanto tiempo.

"Oyakata-sama! /NOOOOO/ ! " -exclamó ella.

Oyakata libro, que había sido la fuente de su magia comenzó golpeando

violentamente a su lado. Se sobresalía en todas direcciones como si

estuviera hecho de goma. Todo mucho que estaba sucediendo y que no podía

soportar la presión de Broly se emite!

/Esto es ... sayonara, mi precioso rubí .../ pensó mientras se permite

todo lo que se escape de su interior.

Una pequeña bola de energía blanca brillaba en el interior Oyakata y

rápidamente desató en una explosión de energía, que sopla todos los

girasoles hacia el exterior. Moka, Ruby, y Gohan salió de la zona, justo

a tiempo para presenciar la explosión. Ondas de choque criticó el pasado

como hacia el exterior de la explosión terminó en expansión.

Rubí apretó gi Gohan y gimió al oír la explosión. Ella debería haber

estado allí ... por lo menos allí cuando el maestro murió. Si ella

hubiera muerto con su amo, que podría tener por lo menos están juntos.

Después de ver cómo la explosión se detuvo en su radio máximo, Gohan

detuvo sus movimientos para ver que se desvanecen, sólo revela una densa

nube de polvo y un gran cráter en medio de los girasoles. Fue un poco

triste ver a parte de una hermosa zona destruida, pero no había una

manera de evitarlo. Se examinaron más de cerca y apretó los puños. Justo

cuando Oyakata finalmente había empezado a entender los errores de sus

caminos, tuvo que sacrificarse sin siquiera saber si terminaría con

éxito Broly. Era demasiado caótico, con toda la energía que se filtró a

Gohan para comprobar si había muerto Broly verdad, pero una cosa era

segura, Oyakata se había ido.

Gohan sintió que su gi se moja como las lágrimas de Ruby inundado en él.

No estaba seguro de qué decir a la bruja, salvo pedir disculpas.

"Gomen ... Ruby-san", se disculpó Gohan, lo que le permite continuar a

llorar sobre su camisa.

El vampiro, Moka saltó desde el cielo a Gohan y la niña llorando. Tenía

una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

"Tch ... yo que pensaba que las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes

..." -murmuró.

"W: ¿por qué ... por qué hizo eso!" Rubí gritó, apretando en la ropa de

Gohan más estrictas.

Gohan y Moka permaneció en silencio. Esta situación recuerda a Gohan de

la muerte de su padre por el que se sacrifica para salvar al planeta de

la cé dolía el corazón al recordar eso.

"... Creo que al final, ella todavía se preocupa por uno, Ruby-san,"

respondió Gohan en voz baja.

Rubí parpadeó y miró a Gohan con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Fue un poco reconfortante estar en el brazo del saiyan en un momento de

gran pérdida para ella, además de que sabía que no estaba en un estado

de estar de pie por su cuenta.

"S-ella no tenía por qué hacer eso ... aunque ... I. .." explicó,

lloriqueando un poco.

Moka suspiró con fastidio. "Esto ya no importa ... lo que importa es si

Broly está realmente muerto o no. Usted no quiere que su sacrificio para

ir en vano", explicó.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si se trataba de una idea tan

buena, aunque para ser insensible de tal pérdida, sin embargo, se

sorprendió cuando escuchó el llanto de Ruby se redujo a un pequeño gemido.

"Yo-Estoy bien ... que me puede defraudar ahora", explica Ruby, con voz

débil.

"A usted está seguro?" Gohan le preguntó.

Rubí asintió con la cabeza lentamente y Gohan que la bruja hasta el

suelo donde se inhala el aire lentamente. Miró hacia el cráter y medio

de polvo que cubre el aire. Ella se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Moka-san tiene razón ... yo nunca le perdono a mí mismo mi señor muerto

en vano", explicó mientras que el cuerpo se estremeció con remordimiento.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza. La bruja ya había comenzó a aceptar la

situación. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar acerca de las

Esferas del Dragón. Sería por lo menos dar alguna esperanza de Ruby.

"Oh, eso es correcto!" Gohan le gritó que él plantó un puño en una mano

abierta, "... Podemos usar las Esferas del Dragón para desear la espalda

a la vida!"

Moka y Ruby ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Qué?" que tanto pidió a la

confusión.

Rubí parpadeó por un momento. Sí, había oído hablar de esta leyenda

antes por Oyakata vez ... fue todo vuelve a ella ahora, sin embargo, se

marcó nada más que una leyenda.

"H-¿cómo puede ser eso verdad? Es sólo un mito, ¿no?" Rubí en duda.

Moka se cruzó de brazos. Ella nunca había oído hablar del mito como de

las Esferas del Dragón. Al parecer, ella tendría que tener un montón de

preguntas para Gohan más adelante.

Gohan movió la cabeza. Se alegró de que Ruby sabía lo que eran, al

menos, aunque puede que tenga que explicar a Moka ya que por la

expresión de su cara, ella no tenía idea de lo que eran. "Son reales ...

Mis amigos y yo a un par de veces, sin embargo, que sólo se puede

utilizar una vez al año antes de que se dispersan por todo el mundo ..."

él respondió.

Ruby no estaba seguro si debía creer las palabras de Gohan, pero él

llegó a decir que lo han utilizado por lo que debe ser real, ¿verdad? Si

lo que Gohan dijo era cierto, entonces ...

Ojos de Ruby se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez eran

lágrimas de felicidad. Gohan le había dado esperanza. "A-arigato!" ella

lloró y abrazó a Gohan.

Gohan se rascó la mejilla con timidez, pero luego se sintió un aura

oscura que le recordaba a su madre cuando ella se enojaba. Su cabeza

giró lentamente hacia la Moka, que estaba lleno de fastidio, pero los

celos en especial.

"¿Qué /diablos/ crees que estás haciendo, /la bruja/ ? " -preguntó ella

con uno de sus ojos espasmos.

Rubí parpadeó y dio un paso atrás lejos de Gohan, sonrojándose. "N-no!

Soy ... Estoy tan contento de que vamos a ser capaces de revivir mi señor!"

Aura oscura de Moka desaparecido y carraspeó ella. Miró dagas a la

bruja. "Eso sí, no lo volveré a hacer ..."

Ruby estaba en condiciones de discutir, pero parecía perder la calidez y

la sensación de protección que Gohan le dio.

En ese instante, el corazón de Ruby saltó y se abrió mucho los ojos con

sorpresa. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente del vampiro y del saiyan

para ocultar su rubor.

/¡Oh, no ... ¿por qué me siento de esta manera?/ Pensó vergonzosamente,

/¿Podría ser .../

Gohan suspiró. Moka actuó como si fuera su propiedad. Echó una mirada al

vampiro frío, pelo blanco y de repente sintió que su corazón late con

más fuerza. Él miró hacia otro lado con otro suspiro.

/Maldita sea .../ -murmuró Gohan en su cabeza.

" /Jeje ... "/

Gohan frunció las cejas como el ki de inmediato se dispararon de la

nada. Una fuerte presión emanaba todo el campo como las densas nubes de

polvo desde el cráter comenzó a disiparse.

Rubí se convirtió rápidamente en el cráter en frente de ellos, mientras

que su expresión cambió en estado de shock puro. Ella no quería

reconocer lo que venía de la formación del cráter ... pero no había

lugar a dudas más allá de que su amo ... no había.

" /Ehhehe .../*HAHAHAHAHA!* " una risa psicótica atravesó el cielo. El

polvo se arremolinaba alrededor de Broly al salir del cráter ileso.

Estaba rodeado de un aura amarilla que se encendió en todas las direcciones.

"No. .." Rubí se inició y cayó de rodillas. Fue increíble ... Broly era

realmente un monstruo ... no, un demonio que ha sobrevivido. Se hacía

parecer como si el sacrificio de su amo era un intento patético. Las

lágrimas empezaron a rodar en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se las secó y

apretó los dientes. Agarró a su personal que estaba a su lado y sostuvo

con firmeza. No podía permitir que ella se dejen confundir con las

emociones. Ella ayudaría a poner fin a todo esto por el bien de su

maestro y para todos los que encontraba. Ella se recuperó y se levantó

del suelo. Si un vampiro y un saiyan podría permanecer a su tierra, de

modo que lo haría. No iba a permitir que la muerte de su amo para ir en

vano!

En realidad, sin embargo, Moka era apenas la celebración de su tierra

como lo haría normalmente. A pesar de una explosión como la que pudo

haber matado a su o cualquier monstruo no, Broly. Su sensación de

peligro se elevó más que cualquier otra cosa antes.

/Debería haber sabido ... una explosión como que no lo mataría/ , Gohan

pensó. Movió los pies hacia afuera por el suelo para no caerse. Puso los

puños por su desperdicio y exhalado. Ya era hora de ponerse serios.

" /Haaaaaaa ... "/ Su voz sonaba moderadamente ya que comenzó a cobrar.

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar un poco, mientras que pedazos

de tierra comenzó a levantar desde el suelo a su alrededor como si la

gravedad no existiera. Un aura blanca rodeada al incrementar su ki,

mientras que una pequeña ola de aire en círculos a su alrededor.

Moka y Ruby miraba como el pelo de Gohan comenzó a brotes hacia arriba

como la hierba en el viento. Dudó un poco, casi esperando un poco de

resistencia para empezar a dar patadas youkai, pero afortunadamente para

él, no estaba en el reino youkai ahora pero sus poderes aun seguían algo suprimidos. Se detuvo un segundo para mirar

puñales a Broly que esperaban con ansiedad tanto para una batalla.

" /*HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*/ " Gohan finalmente gritó, ejerciendo y explotó en

un brillante Super Saiyan en un solo movimiento. Moka y Ruby retrocedió

un poco y se taparon la cara de polvo que soplaba hacia el exterior a ellos.

Moka miró con asombro cómo ver a Gohan perforar el aire con sus gritos.

Sus músculos se hincharon un poco como las venas empezaron a surgir

alrededor de su cuerpo. Había algo diferente en esta transformación. El

vampiro hubiera esperado Gohan para acabar con ella allí, pero él seguía

aumentando su velocidad de alimentación, como nada de lo que había visto

antes, sobre todo con Kuyou.

" /*haaaa! "*/ Gohan no paraba de gritar, tratando de aumentar su poder

tanto como sea posible. Ha sido un tiempo desde que Gohan se había

transformado en un Super Saiyan 2, de manera natural, que era un poco

más difícil, pero sabía que podía hacerlo.

/¿Qué es esto?/Su poder es ... sigue en aumento!/ Moka pensó con

incredulidad. Al parecer, Gohan tenía el poder, incluso más de lo que

había pensado!

Una chispa de electricidad comenzó a vacilar delante de la cara de Gohan

... Sería una señal de que las cosas se van a empezar a disparar para

apretó los dientes mientras trataba de empujar más lejos.

"Vegeta! Cena está casi lista!" Bulma gritó.

Vegeta oído, pero le importa ahora mismo a su hijo luchaba por conseguir

un golpe de su padre. Vegeta no se mueve rápido en absoluto en la cámara

de la gravedad de la Capsule Corporation, pero que era más probable

porque se había acostumbrado a la mayor gravedad, mientras que su hijo

todavía estaba ajustando al nivel inhumano de la gravedad.

"Vamos muchacho! Ni siquiera estás tratando!" Vegeta gritó, cuando menos

muy impaciente. Mientras que su hijo estaba sudando a por lo menos

tocarlo, Vegeta estaba completamente limpio.

"Estoy tratando de ...!" Trunks masculló apretando los dientes, "... Es

demasiado difícil ... con esta gravedad!"

"Deja de quejarte y me golpeó!" Vegeta gritó de nuevo.

"C-no puede acabo de ir Super Saiyan?" Trunks le preguntó.

Vegata gruñó. "Eso contradice el objetivo de este entrenamiento! Otro

hijo de Kakkorot (Goten) ya se está volviendo más fuerte y es gracias a

su madre de todas las personas! No dejes que se hacen más fuertes que tú!"

Trunks se quejó mientras continuaba tiró puñetazos, patadas a su padre.

No era justo tener un padre tan duro y difícil, pero sabía que no iba a

dejar que su amigo y rival de sacar el máximo partido de él la próxima

vez que enfrentaron juntos.

De repente, una violenta huelga atravesado en los sentidos de Vegeta, la

apertura de una nueva línea de conexión. Sus ojos se abrieron como él

tartamudeó un poco.

/No. .. no hay manera .../ Vegeta pensaba, el sudor cayendo de su frente.

Trunks sonrió, contento de que su padre había conseguido de alguna

manera distrae. Él aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer que un golpe

pulgadas

Como Trunks se acercó a fin golpear a su padre, cerca del abdomen,

Vegeta rompió de nuevo a la realidad y se fue por los reflejos. Su

rodilla elevada lo que rompió la pierna a su hijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para Trunks para gritar por la sorpresa mientras

que él golpeó la pared detrás de él desde el saque de su padre. Su

cabeza cayó de nuevo añadiendo a la lesión por golpearse la cabeza

contra las paredes de metal. Finalmente cayó al suelo e inmediatamente

agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza en el dolor.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué es eso de!" Trunks le preguntó con enojo.

Vegeta era un poco en shock, no para golpear a su hijo sin querer, pero

a causa de una nueva revelación impactante. Sus sentidos no estaba

mintiendo o bien que hizo las cosas un poco incómodo. No había ninguna

duda ... Broly había sobrevivido de alguna manera y fue aquí en la Tierra.

"La formación es despedido por ahora. Dile a tu madre que tendrá que

perderse la cena ..." Vegeta gruñó, saliendo de la cámara de gravedad y

dejando a su hijo bastante confundido.

Baúles ojos abrieron cuando empezó a sentirse demasiado. Se trataba de

un ki desconocida pero de gran alcance. Él no está seguro de qué hacer,

pero tal vez por eso su padre había desechado la formación inicial. Su

curiosidad creció a medida que se preguntaba qué es exactamente lo que

estaba sintiendo.

Vegeta salió a la calle de la Capsule Corporation y miró hacia el cielo.

Apretó los puños y los dientes. De todos los posibles peores días, tenía

que ser el día de hoy, donde su esposa iba a cocinar todo un festín.

/Maldito seas kakkorot ... sólo tenía que dejar este trabajo sin

terminar!/ Maldijo en su cabeza.

Se despegó, lo que aumenta su altitud y velocidad. Podía sentir a Gohan

ya estaba allí. No estaba seguro de si le gustaba la idea de luchar

junto con el hijo Kakkorot, pero en este momento, que eran los dos

únicos que podían ir en contra Broly. Vegeta sólo esperaba que Gohan

había mantenido con su entrenamiento durante todos estos años, pero aún

así, eso sería suficiente?

\ N: va a terminar allí y terminar más tarde en el próximo capítulo. Me

doy cuenta de que ha sido un tiempo, así que prefiero escribir un

capítulo que ahora en lugar de alargar el tiempo de espera sólo para

terminar todo en un solo capítulo.

Por otro lado, ya he empezado a planear algunas cosas después de Broly,

así que espero que ustedes son tan emocionados como yo por lo que tengo

en la tienda.


End file.
